Midgard s walkers libro 2: La fundación
by Arecanderu
Summary: Ahora que por fin Areku se convirtió en Mago decide continuar con su aventura, un viaje que trae nuevos desafios y nuevos amigos, ademas del inicio de algo grande... acá por fin se explicara porque Midgarg s walkers
1. Primer día de un mago

Primero que nada… holasszss, quería decirles/escribirles que acá comienza el segundo "libro" de mi fanfic, donde se podría decir que por fin comienza todo (todo lo anterior tómenlo como un pre, ya que era su época como novicio :P) y acá comienza, ah verdad, se me olvidaba avisar que: van a haber varias cosas en este fanfic que no pertenecen al juego y son sacados de mi imaginación :P, voy avisando

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes en este fanfic están basados en los personajes de Ragnarok online, un juego creado por graviti corporation**

**Midgard´s walkers**

**Libro 2: La Fundación **

**Capítulo 1: Primer día de un mago**

Bien, continuando la historia justo donde me quede… ¿donde me quede?... a ver a ver… de Morroc fueron a Prontera… la Kafra… OK, ya me acorde, bueno en el libro anterior por fin Areku completo su prueba de mago en Geffen… y es allí mismo donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Geffen**

**(13:00)**

Ahora que Areku por fin se convirtió en mago le dice a sus compañeros

-bueno, entonces… ¡sigamos con nuestra aventura!-

Justo él da unos 2 pasos y Karoru le dice

-¿a donde vamos?-

Tras esas palabras Areku simplemente se quedo tieso y dice

-err…-

-no te pusiste a pensar en eso¿no?- le dice Riosu

-cierto- dice Areku sonriendo

-¿como puedes sonreír con eso? ¬.¬- le dice Riosu

-jejeje, porque sonreír es saludable- le responde Areku

-oye- dice Karoru a Areku -yo creía que simplemente te daban la ropa de mago después de completar la prueba-

-y es así- responde Areku

-entonces… ¿porqué tardaste tanto y porque sabes hacer magia?- dijo una intrigada Karoru

-pues… esta dama que ven acá me enseño lo básico- dijo Areku señalando a una chica de cabello rosado, con un saco marrón, una falda beige un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y unas botas hasta las rodillas

-hola- dijo la chica -pero recuerda que solo te enseñé lo básico, no se te olvide que tienes que ir dominando los elementos con entrenamiento… bueno, con práctica-

-o sea…- le dijo Areku a la chica, la cual responde

-ve y dispara lo que tengas a todo lo que veas y cosas de ese estilo, mientras vallas practicando tus magias iras descubriendo variaciones y cosas así- le respondió

-¿variaciones?- preguntaron Riosu y Karoru

-sí- dijo la chica -solo le enseñe lo más básico en magia: cold bolt, lighting bolt y fire bolt-

-son estos- dijo Areku mientras estiraba ambos brazos al frente y pone la palma de la mano izquierda en el torso de la mano derecha, se concentra y dice

_**Cold bolt**_

En eso del cielo cae una estaca de hielo sobre un poste de luz, este simplemente vibró por el golpe

-sí, aun mi magia no es fuerte… bueno, el cold bolt es básicamente enfriar parte de una nube o la humedad del ambiente y hacer una estaca de eso, y también…- en eso estira su brazo derecho hacia arriba y se forma una nube sobre el mismo poste

_**Lighting bolt**_

Tras eso Areku baja su mano y la nube se vuelve oscura y lanza un rayo

-como se hablan dado cuenta… simplemente es hacer una nube eléctrica, jejeje… el Fire bolt ya se los enseñe hace un rato, así que ahora que tengo estos poderes ¡vamos por los retos grandes!- dijo Areku con una gran sonrisa y confianza, pero Riosu le da unos toques en el hombre y le dice

-mira el poste, esta intacto ¬.¬- al ver el poste… en efecto, no había sufrido daño alguno

-creo que si necesitas practicar…- le dice Karoru

-¡entonces vamos!- dijo Areku -pero… ¿donde podría practicar?-

-allí veo un buen muñeco de práctica- dijo la chica de cabello rosado señalando a Dorobo quien dijo

-¡¿blip?!-

-¡no!- dijo Riosu -es gracias a él por lo que conseguimos dinero-

-entonces vallamos a practicar con porings y cosas así- dijo Areku (**Nota:** los Porings son como los drops, solo que rosados O.o)

-buena idea- dijo Karoru -yo también los usaba como muñecos de práctica-

-sí, me gusta ver como es cuando revientan- dijo Riosu

-¡blip!- dijo Dorobo sin entender la situación

**Lugar: afueras de Geffen**

**(13:25)**

Todos decidieron salir por la salida este, y apenas vieron una burbuja rosa que rebotaba le iban a decir a Areku, pero antes que comenzaran le caía una saeta de fuego al pobre poring… es más, a todo lo que se movía Areku le disparaba, él estaba emocionado, como un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo

-¡ahora sí que siento el poder!- dijo Areku

-¿matando porings?- dijo Riosu

-¬.¬ déjame hacerme la idea que soy fuerte- le dijo Areku

Mientras Areku practicaba iban avanzando poco a poco, sin rumbo definido, sin darse cuenta terminaron a mitad de camino a Prontera

**(14:30)**

-uuuuuffffff, estoy exhausto- dijo Areku

-oh vamos, solo has lanzado saetas de fuego, no creo que sea para tan…- decía Riosu hasta que voltea y ve a Areku en el suelo con los ojos con forma de espiral

-debiste de haber descansado- le dice Karoru

-es que estaba tan emocionado .- decía Areku -que no me di cuenta que estaba cansado hasta ahora .-

-sabes que eso no tiene sentido¿no?- decía Riosu

-bueno, dentro de casi una hora estaremos en Prontera, así que mejor sigamos caminando- dijo Karoru

-no me puedo mover . - dijo un exhausto Areku -pero si alguien esta dispuest a cargarme…-

-con que no quieres caminar¿no?- dijo Karoru con malicia -entonces…-

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(15:40)**

-¡arre caballo!- dijo Karoru

Se podía ver que llegaron a Prontera… solo que Areku les estaba cargando a Karoru y a Riosu en su espalda, Karoru le "convenció" para que él los carge

-como pesan¿no deberían comer menos?- dijo Areku, quien recibió una patada por parte de Karoru

-¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA?- dijo Karoru

-sí¿acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?- dijo Areku, quien por unos momentos creyó que serian sus últimas palabras, ya que justo volteo su cabeza y vio a una molesta Karoru desenvainando su katana, entonces Areku hecho a correr, y eso hubiera servido… si no fuera porque seguía cargando a Karoru y a Riosu, sintió un fuerte golpe y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el INN

**(18:00)**

-¿donde estoy?- se preguntó Areku, luego vio a su alrededor y vio que era el INN -oh, estoy en el INN… bueno- en eso se volvió a dormir, luego escuchó pasos

-¿no ves?, te dije que seguía vivo- decía una voz masculina

-fiuff, por un momento me preocupe de verdad- dijo una voz femenina

-enserio… casi pierde la mandíbula, los brazos, los huesos del cuello y mitad de cabeza- dijo la primera voz

Todo eso fue lo que escucho Areku hasta que decidió volver a abrir los ojos, ahora estaban Riosu y Karoru viéndole atentamente

-¿uh?- dijo Areku -¿que paso¿Por qué me miran así?-

-¿no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Karoru

-quizás perdió la sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo- dijo Riosu con intención de molestar a Karoru

-¿ah?- dijo un muy confundido Areku, luego trató de pararse… y allí noto que casi toda su cabeza, el cuello, los hombros y parte del tórax estaba enyesado –¡¿QUE?!-

-explícale tú- dijo Riosu a Karoru

-pues… cuando te golpeé con el mango de mi katana en la nuca te fuiste de mandíbula contra el concreto… te enyesaron y estás aquí- dijo Karoru un poco apenada/culpable

-cuéntalo completo ¬.¬- le dijo Riosu

-¡ya!, está bien, cuando chocaste contra el suelo te hundiste 1 metro en el cemento, por el golpe se rompió parte de tu cráneo, los huesos de tus hombros tienen triple fractura, y por poco pierdes 6 costillas… ¡¿feliz?!- dijo Karoru, la última parte la dijo viendo a Riosu

-sí, y no sabes cuanto- dijo Riosu, divirtiéndose de la escena, ella estaba por golpearlo hasta que Areku les dice

-mmm, interesante historia pero… ¿tú quien eres?-

Ante eso Riosu y Karoru abrieron al mas no poder sus ojos

-¡¿amnesia?!- dijo Karoru

-ojo que es TÚ culpa- dijo Riosu

-¿quién soy?- dijo Areku -¿porque presiento que acabo de olvidar algo que me he esforzado mucho en conseguir?- con eso último refiriéndose a la su magia

-waaaaa, lo siento- dijo Karoru cubriéndose la cara y apoyando su cabeza en la cama -fue mi culpa-

-je- dijo Areku en voz MUY baja -¿uh¿pero quién eres?... ¿y donde estamos?-

-estamos en el INN de Prontera- dijo Riosu -pero como no tenemos mucho dinero, vendimos todo lo que tenias… pero como no te acuerdas no creo que te moleste-

-¡to-todo, también el map…!… ejem…- dijo Areku por accidente, cosa que escucharon Riosu y Karoru, rápidamente Karoru alzó su rostro y le dijo

-¡LO SABIA!- en su rostro no había ni rastro, aparentemente solo estuvo actuando -SABIA QUE SOLO MENTIAS MALDITO-

--¡rayos, me descubrieron!-- pensó Areku -err… ¿y quien eres?-

-AHORA SI QUE VAS A VER QUIEN SOY- adivinen quien lo dijo :D

-er… recuerda que tengo huesos rotos- dijo Areku asustado

-¡PUES PRONTO TENDRAS MÁS!-

Momentos después… cumplió su palabra

Luego de una GRAN paliza y de dejar a Areku casi muerto, felizmente un sacerdote/Priest se hospedo a la habitación continua y le salvó la vida

-auch…- dijo Areku

-valla, por poco y no llegaba… bueno, tendrás que quedarte 2 semanas acá- dijo el Priest

-¡¿que¿2 semanas?... mmm, no tendría que moverme… pero será aburrido… ¿no hay un método mas rápido?- pregunto Areku

-bueno, sí hay pero dolerá un poco- dijo el Priest

-bueno… un poco de dolor no será nada- dijo Areku

-OK- respondió el Priest

_**Heal**_

-¡¡AAAARGGGGGG!!- se quejó Areku

-oh vamos, solo es un poquito- dijo el Sacerdote

-¿y porque duele?- preguntó Areku

-porque estoy regenerando tus huesos y devolviendo todo a su lugar-

-pero entonces porq…-

_**Heal**_

-¡¡aaaaarrrrggggg!!-

**(19:00)**

Tras 1 hora de dolor Areku estaba listo para seguir… lástima que ya era de noche y se quedo con las ganas

-bueno, tengo hambre- dijo Karoru

-¿y?- respondieron a la vez Areku y Riosu

-vamos a comer, ni hemos almorzado hoy día- dijo la espadachina hambrienta

-mmm, tienes razón, vallamos a comer a algún lado- dijo Areku

Tras eso fueron a buscar un restaurante, lo encontraron y ordenaron su comida, después de comer les llegó la cuenta y…

-OK, no es tan caro- dijo Areku, busco en sus cosas y descubrió que enserio habían vendido todas sus cosas y que habían gastado todo su dinero, Riosu tampoco tenia dinero… al igual que Karoru… los 3 estaban totalmente pobres… -err… ¿que pasa si no tenemos para pagar?-

-pues…- dijo el camarero y vio a Karoru -nos hacen falta camareras-

-ni se te ocurra- dijo Karoru de forma cortante

-oigan, no se preocupen, sé como pagar- dijo Riosu… mientras se agachó y cogió a Dorobo, y como un rayo salió disparado por la puerta, no dejando nada mas que un rastro de polvo

-eso fue rápido… bueno, ahora a esperar a que él pague- dijo Areku

-no volverá ¬.¬- dijo Karoru

-bueno, ustedes busquen la forma de pagar por 3 platos- dijo el camarero

-¿sigue en pié el puesto de camarera?- pregunto Karoru

-sí- respondió el camarero

-ah… igual no lo voy a tomar- dijo Karoru

-¬.¬- esa fue la expresión del camarero

-no se preocupe, le conseguiré a alguien quien ocupe ese puesto… o algo similar-

Un rato después se podía ver a Areku sirviendo comida con ropa de camarero

-no se porque, pero siento que se aprovechan de mi nobleza…- decía Areku mientras servia un plato y volvía a la cocina, Karoru estaba cocinando

-odio esta ropa de camarero- se quejó Areku

-era eso o era la ropa de camarerA- le dice Karoru -así que deja de quejarte-

-mmm… buen punto- dijo Areku y luego le pregunta -no sabia que sabias cocinar-

-ni yo, pero es fácil- dijo Karoru mientras servia 3 platos a la ves y se los tiraba a Areku -son para la mesa 6, así que date prisa-

En eso Areku coge 2 platos con sus manos y el tercero lo atrapa con la cabeza y así haciendo equilibrio los lleva a la mesa 6

En esa mesa había 1 solo tipo quien se tapaba el rostro con la carta

-aquí tiene su pedido- dice Areku

-que bueno, ya tenia hambre- dijo el tipo

-¿ah?... oye, conozco esa vos- dijo Areku, quien quito la carta y estaba Riosu tras de esa carta -¡volviste!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-sí sí, además que conseguí el dinero para pagar nuestros platos- dijo Riosu -bien, creo que ya voy a ir a pagar- en eso se levanta, va a la caja y paga los 3 platos de comida anteriores, pero le insisten en que pague los 3 platos que acaba de pedir, y antes de que él comenzara a correr le atrapan en la puerta

-¿tenias que pedir 3 platos?- dice Karoru

-quería verte sufrir mientras cocinabas- dijo Riosu

-¡OYE!... mmm… bueno, tu ya pagaste nuestra parte, nos vemos- dijo Karoru dejando comida a medio cocinar y se quitaba el mandil y el sombrero de chef

-¡OYE!, SACAME DE AQUÍ- dijo Riosu, quien se le veía con ropa de chef

-no te preocupes, yo no abandono a ningún compañero- dijo Areku apareciendo detrás de él

-oye, chico, no tienes autorización para estar en la cocina, ya pagaste tu parte así que… VETE- dijo un cocinero, quien de una patada lo boto del lugar

-demonios- fue todo lo que dijo Riosu ante eso

Claro está que para ese momento ya eran las 20:00, así que Riosu solo estuvo de esclavo/mesero/cocinero por unas 2 horas

**(22:00)**

-felizmente cierran temprano- dijo Riosu ya en el INN junto a Areku y a Karoru

-me hubiera gustado verte sufrir- dijo Karoru

-¬.¬- fue el rostro que puso Riosu

-bueno, mejor sigamos mañana con mi práctica- dijo Areku -escuché por la ciudad que hay un lugar cerca donde entrenan los magos-

-deja de pensar en eso y duerme de una ves- dijo Karoru

Resulta que ahora los 3 iban a dormir en 1 sola habitación, ya que no quedaba más dinero, Karoru insistió en dormir en una cama, Riosu se cogió la otra, así que Areku solo le quedo dormir otra ves en el suelo

**Preview del cap 2:** hola soy Karoru, hoy iremos a un campo lleno de plantas rara y peligrosas… ¿y esos gusanos grandes?... ¡¿y ustedes quienes son?! ni se les ocurra perderse el siguiente capítulo de midgard,s walkers: **el entrenamiento**

Esto… no es bueno

* * *

bueno, aquí les dejo el primer cap espero que les halla gustado, cualquier critica/comentario seran bien recividos (en especial por reviews xD)

salu2 and be happy :P


	2. El entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fan fic están basado en los personajes de RO, un juego creado por la compañía: Graviti y etc**

**Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento**

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros protagonistas comenzaron a entrenar un poco… bueno, solo Areku, después de varios problemas, huesos rotos, esclavitud, restaurantes, camareros y demás cosas nuestros protagonistas quedaron totalmente pobres, quedándose con nada mas que su habitación en el INN por ese día, y allí es donde terminó el capítulo de ayer… creo

**Lugar: Izlude**

Allí estaba… Areku totalmente lastimado y cansado, frente a su gran rival y… maldición, me equivoqué de página… ejem…

**Lugar: INN de Prontera**

**(7:00)**

Nuestros aventureros aun dormían… es más, no se despiertan hasta dentro de un rato

**(8:30)**

Bueno, nuestros aventureros recién despertaron, y por extraño que parezca el primero en despertarse fue Areku, él estaba emocionado porque ahora sí iba a poder entrenar bien, así que emocionado despertó a Riosu y a Karoru, ambos despertaron de mala gana y todos bajaron a desayunar, allí se enteraron que el INN incluía desayuno y cena… y en menos de 10 segundos Areku terminó su comida y apuró a Karoru y a Riosu, quienes recién comenzaban a comer, para calmarle usaron medidas algo drásticas

**(8:50)**

Se podía ver a Karoru y a Riosu con una sonrisa mientras terminabas de comer, y a Areku amarrado y amordazado en una silla, luego que terminaron de comer lo desataron y se fueron, mientras iban a la plaza…

**Lugar: Prontera**

-bueno, como les dije ayer- decía un emocionado Areku -hay un lugar cerca donde entrenan los magos-

-¿y donde es?- Preguntó Riosu

-yo les guío- dijo Areku

-NO- dijeron al unísono Riosu y Karoru

-OK OK, bueno, mientras pregunté por allí me señalaron el lugar en el mapa- decia Areku mientras sacaba el mapa, eso no lo habían vendido -y es… acá- señalando un lugar con su dedo, al noreste de Prontera

-ohhh, ya veo- dijo Karoru –nunca he ido por allí, pero según el mapa el camino mas corto es por la salida este-

-sí- afirmó Areku –¡entonces vamos!-

-yo llevo el mapa ¬.¬- dijo Riosu quitándole a Areku

**Lugar: afueras de Prontera **

**(9:00)**

Ahora nuestros protagonistas estaban en la salida este de Prontera y comenzaron a ir al norte, este sector era una zona verde totalmente cubierta de pasto, habían varias criaturas, unos eran Porings, Areku no aguantaba la tentación de dispararles algo apenas les veía, también habían unos gusanos grandes como de 30 centímetros de largo y verdes, Riosu solo mantenía la distancia y Karoru los pateaba en dirección de Riosu

-ups, perdón no te vi- decía Karoru mientras pateaba otro y Riosu solo esquivaba, uno no logró esquivar y lo tuvo que cortar en 2 con su daga, al caer los pedazos Dorobo fue y se comió todo lo que había quedado del pobre gusano

-¿te comes hasta eso?- decía Riosu viendo a su mascota comiendo restos de gusano de 1 bocado

Luego también se encontraron con unos conejos que mas parecían bolas de pelo, ya que eran redondos y esponjosos, con unas orejas de conejo cortas y ojos brillantes y grandes, Karoru solo les veía con ojos con forma de corazón hasta que Dorobo se acerca al conejo y Riosu dice

-¡ya!- dicho esto Dorobo de un bocado se tragó al conejo

-¡conejito!- decía Karoru, volteando y mirando con cólera a Riosu, quien solo silbaba y se alejaba lentamente, Dorobo pasó al costado de Karoru dando saltos y con una cara de felicidad… y con el doble de tamaño

Así llegaron rápidamente a una zona que… vista desde arriba parecía un laberinto, en cuanto a las criaturas que allí habitaban casi no había cambio, con la excepción que mas adelante se encontraron con unas plantas raras, eran de color rosa y grandes, como del tamaño de una persona, con raíces que parecían tentáculos y en la parte de arriba tenía una gran boca… (**Nota:** tiene un leve parecido al pokemon **Victreebel**)

-Son esos- dijo Areku –me dijeron que entrene con esas plantas, se llaman mandrágoras-

Rápidamente cuando el comenzó a concentrarse para lanzar sus saetas de fuego otro mago lanzó su magia primero y mató a la planta

-¡OYE!- reclamó Areku

-jaja, ¡por lento!- dijo el Mago, quien se comenzó a alejar

-bah, no le hagas caso- dijo Karoru mientras el grupo siguió avanzando –de seguro deben haber mas de esas plantas por…-

Justo llegaron a una zona TOTALMENTE plagada de magos, habían al menos unos 20 magos y el número seguía en aumento ya que varios magos venían y otros se iban

-ahí- terminó Karoru, quien se había quedado atónita al ver tanto mago, lo mismo le paso a Areku y a Riosu

-pues… que mala suerte que tienes compañero- dijo Riosu dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Areku

-sí- dijo Areku agachando la cabeza

Así decidieron ir a una zona menos congestionada, hasta que uno de los magos dijo

-CUIDADO, HAY UN ECLIPSE- así que todos subieron la mirada a ver el cielo y el mago llevó su mano a la cara –no idiotas, me refieran al monstruo-

-¿uh?, ¿que es un eclipse?- pregunto Areku, pero todos los magos alrededor se alteraron al darse cuenta que hablaban del monstruo, algunos echaron a correr, otros simplemente se prepararon, algunos de estos tragaron saliva, al ver la reacción de los magos Riosu y Karoru sacaron sus armas, y escucharon pasos… mejor dicho, saltos pesados, seguidos de sonidos como saltos mas ligeros, todos estaban a la expectativa hasta que apareció…

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- exclamaron Karoru, Areku y Riosu al ver a la criatura, es un… conejo… igual al que se comió Dorobo… con la excepción que este tenia 2 metros de alto y 3 de ancho, era azul y estaba rodeado de MUCHOS conejitos blancos… pero eso no evito que Karoru dijera

-Kawai o-

-¿esa cosa les da miedo?- preguntaron Riosu y Areku al unísono

Pero pasó algo que no esperaban, el gran conejo llamado eclipse dio un gran salto cayendo sobre un mago, quien trato de esquivarlo pero no lo logro, de todos los magos se habían quedado 5 así que uno de los magos comenzó a concentrarse con su báculo al frente y unas bolas naranja con rojo aparecen a su alrededor, cuando aparecen 4 bolitas dice

_**Fire bolt**_

Dicho esto, las bolitas a su alrededor son lanzadas hacia el eclipse… simplemente le hicieron una quemaduras leves, ante esto el eclipse giró a verle, abrió por completo su boca y dio un GRAN gruñido, tal que le puso todo el cabello para atrás y lo dejo inmovilizado por el miedo y de una embestida la lanzó contra un árbol, así todos los demás magos comenzaron a preparas sus ataques (**Nota:** sin contar a Areku)

-OK, creo ya saber porque le temen- dijo Areku

-nunca creí que los magos sean tan débiles- dijo Riosu quien ya estaba listo para comenzar a pelear

-¿entonces porque te escapabas de ellos en la academia?- dijo Karoru quien se ponía en pose de pelea

-porque eran muchos, ¿no crees?- le contesto Riosu

-además, al igual que yo son magos novatos, no creo que sean fuertes sin entrenamiento antes- dijo Areku quien había sacado su vara y comenzó a concentrarse

Para este punto solo quedaba 1 mago en pie, quien estaba preparando un hechizo, pero uno de los conejos pequeños salta y le golpea en la cara, luego otro… y otro… ¡y otro!, al final nunca le dejaban concentrarse y el eclipse le embiste y le deja noqueado contra una piedra, pero apenas hace esto

_**Ligthing bolt**_

Una nube se formó encima del eclipse y le suelta unos 2 rayos encima, estos con las justas y le hicieron daño, para cuando el eclipse voltea recibe una serie de cortadas por parte de Riosu y un corte horizontal por todo su lado derecho por parte de Karoru, el eclipse ahora lastimado y molesto mando a sus conejos contra Riosu, quien salta para esquivarles, ya en el aire el eclipse le da una embestida, cosa que le manda contra un árbol, así Riosu cae y el eclipse salta para aplastarle

-¡Riosu!- dijeron Karoru y Areku a la ves, rápidamente y sin pensarlo Areku pone sus 2 manos al frente, la izquierda detrás de la derecha y de su palma derecha se comienza a formar una esfera de fuego y dice

_**Fire ball**_

Tras eso la bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el eclipse y le interceptó en el aire y exploto, mandándole a volar contra un árbol, el árbol se sacudió fuertemente, la explosión chamusco a todos los conejos alrededor mandándolos a volar. Riosu tenía los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose con sus brazos esperando el impacto, luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos y vio que el eclipse estaba noqueado en el piso

-¿uh?- dijo un confundido Riosu

-estuvo cerca- dijo Areku

-oye, eso no fue uno de tus fire bolt…- dijo Karoru, quien vio la explosión de fuego que derribó al gran conejo

-pues… ¡es cierto!- dijo Areku -parece que inconcientemente descubrí una nueva técnica-

-quizás a eso se refería la maga con que iras descubriendo variantes- dijo Karoru

-bueno… ¿que paso?- pregunto Riosu

-pues… digamos que ya no te debo ninguna- dijo Areku recordando las veces que Riosu le salvó en el desierto -jejeje-

-aunque todo ellos quedaron muy lastimados- dijo Karoru viendo a los magos desmallados

-mejor, menos competencia- dijo Riosu –cuando salté vi unas plantas por allá, vamos-

-oye, ¿acaso ese golpe del eclipse no te hizo nada?- pregunto Karoru al ver que Riosu seguía como si nada le hubiera golpeado

-mas me dolió el golpe contra el árbol- dijo Riosu sobándose la espalda –ah verdad, mejor me llevo esto- dijo Riosu arrastrando al eclipse, Areku solo vio al gran conejo babeando un poco

-¿para que?- pregunto Karoru

-provisiones-dijeron Areku y Riosu al unísono

Tras eso siguieron por toda la zona hasta que por fin encontraron una mandrágora, Areku comenzó a concentrarse

_**Fire bolt**_

Lanzó unas 4 saetas de fuego, la Mandrágora terminó con varias quemaduras, pero se seguía moviendo

-mmm, aún no golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte- decía Areku

-esto va a tardar, mejor acabemos con la planta de una buena ves- dijo Riosu quien comenzó a correr hacia la planta

-¡NO!- dijo Areku, pero fue muy tarde, a unos metros de la planta unos tentáculos cogieron a Riosu por sus pies y los alzaron, al ver bien habían al menos unas 5 mandrágoras más pero estas estaban tras los árboles o arbustos, en lugares que desde el punto de vista de Riosu no se veían

-¡rayos!- dijo Riosu quien comenzaba a cortar los tentáculos pero cada ves salían mas y mas tentáculos al ver eso Karoru fue corriendo y desenvainó su espada para cortar los tentáculos, pero salían más y sujetaban a Karoru, ahora tanto Riosu como Karoru estaba en el aire

-brillante idea ¬.¬- le dijo Riosu

-¡cállate!, tú viniste primero, a demás que trataba de ayudarte- decía Karoru

_**Fire ball**_

Rápidamente Areku lanzó una bola de fuego a los tentáculos quemando algunos

_**Fire ball**_

Rápidamente lanzó otra quemando así los demás tentáculos liberando a Riosu y a Karoru

_**Fire ball**_

_**Fire ball**_

_**Fire ball**_

_**Fire ball**_

Así el comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego como loco a todas las mandrágoras que allí estaban, así después de un rato logró acabar con todas las mandrágoras… al igual que con sus energías, quedando exhausto y tirado en el piso y con los ojos en forma de espiral

**(12:00)**

Para ese momento nuestros protagonistas estaban descansando aún por esa zona, ya cuando Areku estaba con sus energías de vuelta les dice

-ya ven que pasa por no hacerme caso, le dije que no vallas y fuiste- diciendo la última parte a Riosu

-nunca me lo dijiste ¬.¬- dijo Riosu

-además de que Karoru también va y se deja atrapar, que mal- dijo Areku con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza, al menos hasta que le cae un golpe en la cabeza

-¿que dijiste?- dijo Karoru enojada

-nada- dijo Areku con sus ojos en forma de x

Bueno, así siguieron nuestros aventureros mientras que Areku entrenaba con las plantas, quemándolas hasta que dejaran de moverse, Riosu y Karoru solo miraban como él acababa con las mandrágoras, de ves en cuando Karoru se quedaba viendo a los conejos, Riosu trataba de hacer que Dorobo se los coma, pero este estaba muy lleno con el anterior

-vamos, ¿no puedes votar al conejo anterior?- le dijo Riosu a Dorobo

-¡blip!- dijo Doro asintiendo con… la ¿cabeza?, y tras eso abrió su boca muy grande y regurgitó al conejo, quien salió empapado, con los ojos MUY abiertos y temblando, al ver eso Riosu se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, mientras Dorobo se alejó dando saltos… luego se escucho un grito de Karoru que decía

-AAAHH, ¡TE COMISTE AL CONEJITO!-

Eso saco del trance al Riosu, quien solo atino a decir

-jejeje-

Mientras iban acabando con todo rastro de plantas/monstruos fueron avanzando por la laberíntica zona, y sin darse cuenta llegaron al final de la zona/laberinto, al la zona norte de esa… zona (**Autor:** ya sé que repetí como 4 veces zona, pero me da flojera cambiarlo)

Así que siguieron yendo más al norte… hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo

-mmm, ¿acá el pasto es mas oscuro o es mi imaginación?- dijo Areku

-eso parece- dijo Riosu examinando el mapa –bueno, al menos por acá no veo ningun insecto, con eso soy feliz-

-¡ri-ri-Riosu!- tartamudeó Karoru señalando detrás de Riosu

-déjame adivinar, ¿acaba de aparecer un insecto muy probablemente venenoso, grande y feo y está por comerme?- dijo Riosu

-mmm… casi, es un gusano- dijo Areku

-estuve cerca… ¡AAAH!- dijo Riosu tras saltar hacia delante esquivando, efectivamente a un GRAN gusano, del tamaño del eclipse solo que 1 metro mas de largo, era rojo y de su ¿boca?, salía un liquido morado que caía en el suelo y el pasto se quemaba, o sea botaba veneno por la… ¿boca?

-mmm, no se ve amigable- dijo Areku

-¿SERÁ PORQUE ME ATACO?- le gritó Riosu, quien ya sacó su daga

-valla, veo que se te quitó el miedo a los insectos- dijo Karoru al ver que Riosu iba a pelear

-no pienso acercarme a esa cosa, pero eso no evita que me defienda- dijo Riosu

_**Fire bolt**_

Repentinamente Areku dispara unas 4 saetas de fuego al gran gusano

-creo que sería mejor dejar de hablar y pelear- dijo Riosu al ver que Areku ya habia atacado

Después que le cayeron las 4 saetas, el gusano se sacudió bastante, así que este se fijó en Areku y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él, pero por su… ¿espalda? Saltó Karoru con intensión de clavar su katana en su cabeza, pero su exoesqueleto del gusano era muy duro como para que la espada le atraviese, pero igual sintió el golpe y fuera de todo pronóstico el gusano comenzó a rodar a su derecha. Karoru estaba aún sorprendida porque su katana no atravesó al gusano no reaccionó a tiempo y cayó al suelo por la rodada del gusano, este gran gusano de pronto cayó sobre Karoru, comenzando a soltar veneno sobre su rostro

-¡KARORU!- gritó Areku, Riosu solo vio esa escena por un segundo, y al siguiente desapareció y re-apareció frente al gusano y aprovechó que tenia su boca abierta e introdujo su daga dentro de la cabeza del gran gusano, evitando así que caiga veneno sobre Karoru, ante esto el gran gusano se sacudió y soltó un GRAN gruñido de dolor y cayó a un costado

-¡Karoru!, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Riosu

-oh, sí estoy bien, gracias por salvarme y…- decía Karoru hasta que vio el brazo de Riosu –¡dios mío, tu brazo!-

El brazo de Riosu estaba sumamente lastimado y carcomido por el veneno

-jeje, no te preocupes, mi brazo sanará pronto- dijo Riosu justo antes que caiga de rodillas –¡ARG!-

-¡el veneno!- dijo Karoru

-no… te preocupes…- dijo Riosu haciendo aparecer una especie de esfera brillante color verde esmeralda –he hecho venenos mas fuertes que este- dicho esto introdujo esa esfera en su brazo y dijo

_**Detoxify**_

Tras eso se pudo parar normal, gracias a los conocimientos innatos de los ladrones sobre venenos logró curarse del veneno que entró en su cuerpo

-fiuf, me había preo…- dijo Karoru, deteniéndose allí

-¿escuché bien?- dijo Riosu -¿tú te habías preocupado por mi? Ooooohhh, que tierna… jajajaja-

-COMO PODRIA PREOCUPARME POR TI- dijo Karoru mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Riosu, quien solo corría mientras reía, luego Areku se acercó al gusano

-¿se murió así de fácil?... valla, parece que Riosu es mas fuerte aun de lo que creí- tras eso picó al gusano con un palo y este solo gruño y Areku abrió bastante los ojos -err… oigan, mejor volvamos ya, pronto va a oscurecer-

Así nuestros aventureros volvieron a la ciudad… claro que se perdieron unas horas en la zona más al sur, pero mas tarde terminaron en Prontera

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(16:00)**

Todos llegaron destrozados/exhaustos a la ciudad, vendieron todo lo que tenían, o sea al último conejo que se comió Dorobo, gracias a que Riosu siempre se acordó de llevar al eclipse no tenían que gastar en comida, pero le dejaron a Areku que lo cocine

-bueno, ya sabes, lo quiero en término medio- dijo Karoru

-¿ah?, pero si yo no sé- dijo Areku antes que le cerraran la puerta en la cara, y volteara a ver al gran conejo… cogió unas maderas que habían por allí y comenzó a hacer fuego

**Lugar: INN de Prontera**

Apenas llegaron lo primero que hisieron Riosu y Karoru fue pensar en descansar, así que abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde aun seguían sus cosas pero al entrar vieron a 2 chicas vestidas de verde rebuscando entre sus cosas, una llevaba ropa de _Priest_ color verde oscuro, solo la vieron de espalda pero vieron que su color de piel era morena y tenia cabello negro hasta casi los hombros

La otra tenia ropa **similar** a la de los _Wizards _solo que verde claro y su cabello del mismo color, su piel era clara y sus ojos azules casi negros, iguales a los de Areku

Apenas Riosu y Karoru entraron a la habitación Karoru dijo

-etto… ¿quienes son ustedes?-

En ese momento las 2 chicas voltearon a ver a los que acababan de entrar

**Preview del cap 3: **hola soy Riosu y… con que quieren robarnos ¿no?, ¡a mi nadie me roba!, ¡ya verán lo que ocurre cuando se meten con migo!... ¿que? Arg, ¡suéltame!, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Midgard´s Walkers: **la reunión de los hermanos Kabariosu**

Ellas son tus ¡¡¿que?!!

Sry por demorarme en subir este capítulo . , pero al menos lo subí hoy :D, dejen reviews plz(en el caso que alguien lea esto 99)


	3. La reunión de los hermanos

DISCULPEN . disculpen por la tardanza, voy a tratar de que no se me haga costumbre, es solo que han pasado varias cosas que no dejaron que tenga el capítulo listo para ayer, disculpen**   
**

**Disclaimer: todos… bueno, casi todos los personajes de este fan fic están basados en los personajes creados por la "poderosa" graviti corporation**

**Cap 3: la reunión de los hermanos Kabariosu**

Pues... en el capítulo anterior nuestros protagonistas lucharon contra un poderoso, grande, maligno y… esponjoso conejo O.o, además de otros inconvenientes grandes y venenosos lograron volver a la ciudad de Prontera, dejando a Areku cocinando Riosu y Karoru entran a su habitación donde encontraron a 2 chicas misteriosas, y allí es donde comienza el capítulo de hoy (**Nota:** que debí subir ayer T-T)

**Lugar: INN de Prontera**

**(16:05)**

Allí estaban Riosu y Karoru viendo a las 2 chicas que estaban revisando sus cosas, los 4 solo se miraron y parpadearon y Riosu decidió romper el silencio diciendo

-¡ladrones!- e impulsivamente Riosu sacó su daga

-err… Riosu¿no crees que deberiamos preguntarles a ellas que están haciendo aquí?- dijo Karoru

-¿desde cuando te preocupas de la opinion de otros antes de darles un buen golpe?- dijo Riosu

-nah, simplemente soy así con los que tengo confianza- dijo Karoru con una sonrisa y Riosu solo se alejó un paso

-err… ¿y ustedes quienes son?- dijo la "hechicera" señalando a nuestros 2 protagonistas presentes

-¿¡para que darle mi nombre a una ladrona como tú!?- dijo Riosu

-¿ladrona?- dijo la "Hechicera"

-tú eres un ladrón ¬.¬- dijo la sacerdotisa

-bah, eso no importa¡váyanse de aquí o las hecho!- dijo Riosu

-lo lamento pero no podemos irnos sin encontrarlo- dijo la "hechicera" quien al ver como se comportaba Riosu, sacó su báculo, lista para defenderse, Karoru al ver eso desenvainó si katana y la sacerdotisa también sacó una vara

-pues tendrá que ser del modo difícil- dijo Riosu

Así rápidamente Riosu comenzó a correr hacia la hechicera, listo para clavarla con su daga, pero ella fácilmente esquivó su ataque moviéndose a un costado, pero Riosu ágilmente cambia de dirección y le está por atinar un golpe cuando

_**Safety**__** wall**_

En ese preciso momento Riosu da un corte horizontal a la "hechicera", él sintió que cortó algo, así que sintiéndose victorioso subió su mirada y vio que la hechicera estaba intacta, tras un muro transparente/morado que la rodeaba, Riosu, asombrado de que su ataque no le hizo nada, volvió a atacar pero su arma simplemente atravesó el muro y a la hechicera, pero simplemente no le afectó en nada, como si al entrar en ese muro la hechicera se hubiera vuelto un fantasma

-¿¡que demonios!?- dijo Riosu justo antes que…

_**Fire bolt**_

Rápidamente… no, instantáneamente aparecieron unas 10 esferas color rojo-anaranjado alrededor de la hechicera, Riosu reconoció la técnica y rápidamente comenzó a alejarse, pero la hechicera lanzó todas las esferas hacia él, iban a tal velocidad que con las justas logró esquivar a 2 de las saetas, pero otras 6 le rozaron y 2 le dieron de lleno en el estómago, el impacto le mandó contra la pared

-¡Riosu!- dijo Karoru, mientras corría hacia la hechicera y trata de darle un golpe con su espada, pero no le hizo nada, otra ves la Wizard fue atravesada como si se tratase de un fantasma, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo a Karoru, y rápidamente comensó a dar vueltas con su katana hasta que esta se torna roja y da un salto, la hechicera se dio cuenta de lo que venia, pero fue muy tarde

_**Mágnum break**_

Tras eso Karoru cayó clavando su espada el suelo, al hacer esto hubo una explosión de fuego que cubrió casi toda la habitación, levantando polvo, ella sabia que un golpe físico no funcionaria, pero el fuego no es algo físico, así que según esa lógica el golpe debería dañar a la hechicera… grave error

**(16:10)**

-el safety wall tiene 2 formas de funcionar, la primera es volver inmaterial todo lo que está dentro de él- decía la voz de la hechicera tras el muro de polvo, al escuchar su voz Karoru simplemente quedó paralizada –la segunda forma es volverse sólido e impenetrable, protegiendo a todo lo que esté dentro- justo en ese momento se disipó el polvo se veía a la hechicera, totalmente intacta, igual que su muro –pero la magia es algo misterioso, igual este muro no me protege de flechas ni de magia, y solo resiste una cantidad limitada de golpes-

-OK¡gracias por la información!- dijo la voz de Riosu, quien aparece detrás de la hechicera y comienza a dar una serie de cortes a gran velocidad, de tal manera que llegó un punto donde el safety wall comenzó a quebrarse

-¡¿AH?!- dijo la hechicera justo antes de que su muro protector desaparezca, y Riosu aprovecha ese momento para tratar de atinarle un golpe pero la sacerdotisa no se queda con las manos cruzadas, es más, las estira en dirección de la wizard y dice

_**Kyrie eleison**_

Tras eso apareció una especie de campo de fuerza verde alrededor de la hechicera, el cual se hace invisible y solo se hace visible en la parte donde golpea Riosu

-¡¿ah?!- dijo un estupefacto Riosu

-hábil… casi y me golpeas- dijo la hechicera, quien rápidamente dio un golpe al piso con su mano abierta y una serie de picos de hielo comenzaron a salir en fila en dirección a Riosu

_**Frost driver**_

Así la fila de estacas de hielo avanzaron hacia Riosu, quien no logro reaccionar a tiempo y cuando le impactaron el quedo congelado dentro de una figura de hielo

-¡Riosu!- dijo Karoru quien salió de su trance y atacó a la hechicera, ella simplemente se movió a un costado esquivando el ataque y le dio una fuerte palmada con sus 2 manos a la espalda de la espadachina mientras decía

_**Stone curse**_

Tras eso justo donde estaban sus manos se comenzó a formar una capa de piedra, así su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en piedra, lentamente, comenzando desde su espalda

-quieta- dijo la hechicera, mientras los movimientos de Karoru se hacían mas lentos y torpes –parece que todo esto termina ahora-

-pues…- dijo la sacerdotisa revisando una mochila que llevaba -sí, supongo que puedes acabar con ellos-

-OK- dijo la hechicera, quien no vio que Karoru, con un último esfuerzo, lanzó su espada hacia Riosu, la espada atinó al hielo y este se comensó a rajar hasta que se rompió, liberando a Riosu

-¡soy libre!- dijo Riosu tomando bocanadas de aire –ahora si me las vas a pa…- decía Riosu antes de que fuera interrumpido por la hechicera

_**Fros driver**_

-maldi…- dijo Riosu justo antes de volver a quedar congelado hasta el cuello

-idiota ¬.¬- dijo Karoru al ver que con su último esfuerzo solo hizo que vuelvan a atrapar a Riosu, y justo en ese momento fue cuando su cuerpo terminó de volverse piedra

-bueno, esto termina aquí- dijo la hechicera, quien puso su báculo al frente y se comenzaba a cubrir de electricidad

**Lugar: INN de Prontera (1er piso)**

**(16:10)**

Areku por fin terminó de cocinar al gran conejo, así que decidió entrar al INN, y cuando entró escuchó la explosión producida por el mágnum break, entonces se preguntó que sucede y le pregunta a la dueña

-disculpe¿sabe que es todo ese escándalo?-

-ni idea, desde que tus amigos subieron comenzó la bulla- dijo la dueña –además de que antes vinieron 2 chicas, ambas vestidas de verde, sus ojos eran iguales a los tuyos, además que me preguntaron por ti, creo que te estaban buscando-

Al escuchar esto Areku simplemente abrió bastante los ojos, y subió corriendo las escaleras, eso de 10 segundos después bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dijo a la dueña

-gracias por la información-

-de nada- respondió la dueña

Ahora sí subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto, y cuando esta por abrir la puerta escucha la voz de una chica decir

-_bueno, esto termina aquí_-

Al escuchar esa voz simplemente puso sus manos en la puerta y dijo

_**Fire ball**_

**Lugar: INN de Prontera (habitación de… ellos 3 xD)**

Justo cuando la hechicera estaba preparándose para lanzar una poderosa técnica a Riosu la puerta explota en miles de pedazos, y entra Areku lentamente, ve a las 2 chicas de verde y dice

-no permitiré que alguien le haga daño a mis seres queridos, así que ustedes 2¡VALLANSE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES PROBLEMAS SERIOS!-

-¡Areku!- dijo Riosu(recuerden que solo estaba congelado hasta el cuello) –es la primera ves que estoy feliz de verte-

-¿Riosu¿que haces tú aquí?- dijo Areku

-¿COMO QUE: QUE HAGO AQUÍ¿NO ACABAS DE HACER ESA ENTRADA DICIENDO QUE NO PERMITIRIAS QUE NOS HAGAN DAÑO?- dijo Riosu sumamente exaltado

-pues… ni sabia que estabas aquí- dijo Areku con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su nuca –¿uh?- en eso voltea y ve a Karoru –¿que le paso?... ¿y los 2 agresores?-

Antes que él se diera cuenta, las 2 chicas voltearon a verle y se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fueron, le abrasaron y dijeron a la ves

-¡hermano!-

-¿hermano?- dijo Riosu muy confundido

-te estuvimos buscando por todo el día- dijo la hechicera

-luego llegamos acá y estos tipos entraron y nos atacaron, supongo que querían robar tus cosas o algo así- dijo la sacerdotisa

-pues… ellos son los que viajan con migo- dijo Areku

-¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!- gritó Riosu

-bueno, primero tenemos que sacarte de allí- dijo la sacerdotisa –primero ella-

_**Status**__**recovery**_

Tras eso la sacerdotisa sacó su vara y todos jurarían haber visto un ángel blanco pasar y dejar un rastro como polvo blanco que hizo volver a Karoru a la normalidad, quien cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad

-casi… me… ¡asfixio!- dijo Karoru

-ahora sáquenme a mi- dijo Riosu, entonces la sacerdotisa se le acerca, y le golpea con fuerza, tal fuerza que rompe todo el hielo y lo manda contra la pared y le deja los ojos con forma de espirales, momentos después, los 4 voltean y miran a Areku y dicen a la ves

-quienes son estos-

-pues…- dijo Areku –bueno, primero creo que tengo que presentarlos, ellas son Vanessita- señalando a la hechicera –y Natika- señalando a la sacerdotisa

-¿vanessa?- dijo Karoru

-no, vanessita, ese es su nombre- dijo Areku

-oh… ¿ah?- dijo Karoru algo confundida

-bueno, y ellos 2 son Karoru y Riosu- explicó Areku –ah verdad, y ellas 2 son mis hermanas-

Ante lo último dicho Karoru y Riosu se quedaron como de piedra y dijeron a la vez

-sus… ¿hermanas?-

-discúlpenme por haberlas atacado, mucho gusto soy Karoru- dijo… a que no adivinan quien xD

-yo soy Vanessita, y no hay problema por lo que nos atacaron-

-si, ni que fueran capases de lastimarnos- dijo Natika

-oe- dijo Riosu, claramente molesto por el comentario

-bueno, yo soy Natika-

-ya ni sé porque gasto saliva en presentarlas si es que se van a terminar presentando solas -.- -

-pues… sí- dijo Natika –además…- en ese momento ella ve la mano de Riosu, la cual estaba lastimada –eso no se ve bien, déjame curarte-

-¿que?, recibir ayuda de alguien que casi me mata, para na…- decía Riosu antes de ser interrumpido por un

_**Heal**_

-…da- concluyó Riosu, justo cuando una columna de energía verde rodeó todo su cuerpo curando todas sus heridas, incluyendo las de su brazo

-¿Qué se dice?- dijo Natika a Riosu

-no te pedí ayuda- respondió él

-OK, de nada- dijo Natika sonriendo

-bueno- dijo Areku –¿porque me buscaban?-

-es que terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer y vinimos a buscarte- dijo Vanessita

-pero si fueron ustedes quienes me dejaron acá solo, además… ¿porqué no me llevaron?- dijo Areku

-pues, fuimos a una ciudad que creímos que no te gustaría- dijo Natika

-créeme, he estado en ciudades que no me gustan¿cual?-

-**Morroc**- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo, luego de eso hubo un silencio de varios segundos… el silencio fue roto por las risas de Riosu

-¿uh?- dijeron las 2 hermanas

-larga historia- dijo Areku

-tenemos tiempo- le respondieron

-con larga historia me refiero a que es una historia que no les quiero contar- especificó Areku

-bueno¿ahora cuéntanos que ocurrió?- dijo Vanessita sujetando la túnica de Areku –por fin lograste ser mago-

-sí, pasé la prueba- dijo un orgulloso Areku

-ya era hora- dijo Natika, cosa que hizo que la moral de Areku baje

-sí, ya me estaba preocupando que te tardes tantos- dijo Vanessita, causando el mismo efecto que el comentario de Natika

-ah verdad, y ¿porqué me estaban buscando?- preguntó Areku

-pues, en realidad era para ayudarte en tu prueba de mago, pero veo que ya la pasaste- dijo la hechicera de verde -pero ahora solo queda entrenarte como se debe-

-¡pero si yo ya he estado entrenando!- dijo Areku

-¿en serio?, entonces dale tu mejor golpe a la ventana- dijo Vanessita señalando una ventana

-OK- respondió Areku, quien puso sus 2 manos al frente y dice

_**Fire ball**_

Tras eso él disparo una bola de fuego hacia la ventana, la bola explotó al contacto rompiendo el vidrio y quemando parte de la pared

-¿no ves?-

-ja- dijo Vanessita quien imitó sus movimientos y dijo

_**Fire ball**_

Dicho esto disparó una bola de fuego a otra ventana, solo que esta ves la bola de fuego atravesó la ventana destrozando parte de la pared y llegó al edificio del costado, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver el poder de ese ataque

-eso es el resultado de años de entrenamiento, y eso que tuve que usar una magia de bajo poder- dijo Vanessita –y creo que lo mejor seria irnos ahora antes que nos cobren por la pared de este y el otro edificio-

Y así todos salieron de su trance y cogieron sus cosas, bajaron al primer piso, se despidieron de la dueña, le dieron las llaves y salieron

**Lugar Plaza de Prontera**

**(6:40)**

Después de salir así del INN se fueron a la plaza, aprovecharon que el sol se ocultaba para terminar de comerse al eclipse

-mmm, un eclipse, aun recuerdo cuando en mis primeros días corría cuando veía uno de estos- dijo Vanessita

-¿hay mas de estos?- pregunto Karoru

-por supuesto, el eclipse es el líder de los lunatics (los conejos pequeños) por lo tanto cuando uno muere, al poco tiempo elijen otro y le hacen crecer de una u otra manera- dijo Vanessita –¿me pasas esa pata?-

Así siguieron comiendo hasta las 7:20

**(7:20)**

Ahora que terminaron de comer se preguntaron

-¿y ahora donde dormiremos?- preguntó Areku

-buena pregunta…- dijo su hermana de cabello verde

**Lugar INN de Prontera**

Se podía ver como la encargada de limpieza entra a la habitación y lo ve todo destruido

-no me pagan lo suficiente…- dijo ella antes de comenzar a barrer

**Preview del capítulo 4:** hola soy Areku… y ENSERIO me estoy hartando de esto y… ¡woa!, que poder… no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **La idea**

¿Qué es un clan?

bueno, aquí por fin hacen su aparición parte de la familia de Areku, y pronto tambien se conocera porque: la fundación :P


	4. La idea

Ah verdad, CREO que se me había olvidado decir la edad y cosas así de Natika y Vanessita, así que aprovecho este momento para escribirlo:

Natika: una chica piel morena, levemente más alta que Areku, edad 17, pelo negro, Job: Priest

Vanessita: una chica piel clara, la mas alta de los 3, edad desconocida, dice tener 20, Job: High wizard

**Disclaimer: ([insertar disclairmer que siempre escribo)**

**Capítulo 4: la idea**

En el capítulo anterior, tras un "pequeño" percance, se dio a conocer la identidad de las chicas que se encontraron en su habitación, no resultaron ser ni mas ni menos que las hermanas de Areku… valla, ese capítulo fue mas corto de lo que creí entonces O.o, en fin, luego por otros motivos se tuvieron que ir del INN y allí comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Ciudad: Prontera**

**(7:20)**

-bueno, mejor pensemos en eso mañana- dijo Areku

-¿como vamos a pensar en donde dormiremos hoy mañana?- le dijeron todos con una expresión de: ¬.¬

-buen punto- dijo Areku, tras ese comentario a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca

-¿así es siempre?- pregunto Karoru a Natika

-pues… antes estaba peor, ¿podrías creer que antes se tropezaba con el suelo liso?- respondió la priest conocida como Natika

-sí, inclusive se chocaba con cosas que él ya sabía que estaban allí- dijo la hechicera de cabello verde conocida como Vanessita

-hey- reclamaba Areku

-él siempre se perdía- dijo Natika

-eso ya lo sabíamos- dijeron Karoru y Riosu al unísono

-¿pero sabían que hasta se perdía en el trayecto de su cuarto al comedor?- dijo la hechicera peliverde

-Oye, ¡eso NO ha pasado!- dijo Areku –al final si encontré el camino al comedor-

-¿como le haremos para dormir?- dijo Riosu al ver que ya era tarde

-podríamos dormir acá mismo, en mitad de la plaza- dijo Areku

-no me quejo- respondió Riosu

-¡pero yo sí!- dijeron las 3 chicas a la ves

-ni crean que una dama como yo dormirá en el piso como indigente- dijo Karoru

-al usar la palabra dama...- decía Riosu hasta ser interrumpido por Natika, quien dijo

-además podemos ir a otra ciudad, podríamos ir a la base de nuestro clan-

-¿segura?- pregunto Vanessita –a esta hora todos deben estar cazando o cosas así-

-¿uh?- decían nuestros otros 3 aventureros

-puede ser- dijo la priest –entonces quedémonos en el INN de esa ciudad, recuerda que podemos llegar rápidamente, y es la ciudad que mejor recuerdo-

-OK, tienes gemas ¿no?- preguntó la hechicera

-¡por supuesto!- dijo la sacerdotisa

-¿alguna de ustedes me puede explicar de que hablan?- preguntó Riosu, quien no entendió ni media palabra –ya que no entendí ni J-

-ellas nunca dijeron J- dijo Areku

-es un decir ¬.¬- respondió Riosu –bueno, ¿a que te refieres con eso de ir ahora a otra ciudad?, la mas cercana está a horas de acá-

-pues… deja que te enseñe algo- dijo Natika

_**Teleport**_

tras eso Natika desapareció

-¿ah?, ¿donde se fue?- preguntó un perplejo Riosu

-¡bu!- dijo Natika apareciendo atrás de Riosu

-¡AH!- grito Areku, todos le vieron con una cara de ¬.¬

-oh, allí estabas- dijo Riosu con mucha toda calma

-valla, parece que no te asustas facilmente- dijo Natika –en fin, en general los acólitos tenemos la capacidad de cambiar un poco el tiempo y el espacio podiendo trasladar nuestro cuerpo a cierto punto en el cual…-

-o sea, ¿se tele transportan?- interrumpió Riosu

-poniéndolo en términos sencillos… sí- dijo Natika –pero resulta que hay cierto tipo de gemas que incrementan nuestra capacidad de tele transporte, dándonos la capacidad de abrir una grieta espacio/dimensional hacia otra parte no-protegida mágicamente… o sea un portal-

-oooohhhh- dijeron todos menos Vanessita

-y resulta que las gemas usadas para catalizar nuestra magia son estas- dijo Natika mientras sacaba la misma bolsa que sacó hace un rato y de esta bolsa sacó una piedra azul transparente –una _**blue gemstone **_estas gemas catalizan la magia sagrada de los sacerdotes, incluso dándonos la capacidad de volver a poner un alma en un su respectivo cuerpo sin vida, o sea, revivir a alguien, también sirve para incrementar ciertas habilidades de los magos, pero esa es otra historia-

-o sea… ¿nos vas a llevar a otra ciudad?- preguntó Riosu

-sí ¬.¬- dijo Natika –tanto esfuerzo tratando de hacerles entender para que simplemente pregunte eso suspiro -

En eso Natika puso la gema en el suelo, se alejó unos 2 pasos, puso sus manos al frente y la gema comenzó a brillar

_**Warp portal**_

Tras eso la gema se convirtió en una columna de energía azul medio brillante que salía del suelo, mientras cosas como ondas de energía del mismo color salían también del suelo

-bien, entren mientras mantengo el portal abierto- dijo Natika

-wooooow- respondieron Areku, Riosu y Karoru al ver esa columna de energía, misteriosamente tenían unos lentes para sol puestos

-ya entren ¬.¬- dijo Natika

-OK OK- dijo Riosu, quien ahora no tenia esos lentes de sol, en eso se veía que comienza a avanzar hacia el portal pero Karoru le dice

-oye, las damas primero-

-oh verdad, ¿donde estará mi educación?- dijo Riosu mientras Karoru avanzaba hacia el portal, pero Riosu pone su brazo para detenerle y deja que Vanessita pase –las damas primero-

-¿ah?... ¿¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO SOY UNA DAMA!?- exclamó Karoru

-valla, sí que tardaste, jajaja- dijo Riosu burlándose de Karoru, quien comenzó a perseguirle, Riosu solo se fue corriendo hacia el portal

-jajaja, que bueno que es ver un grupo que se lleve tan bien- dijo Natika

-¿ah?... bueno, tengo mucho sueño como para preguntar, te veo del otro lado- dijo Areku quien entró al portal, cuando él entró Natika avanzó y también entró, apenas entró se cerró el portal

**Lugar: INN de ¿¿??**

**(7:40)**

Todos aparecieron en el mismo lugar, Areku se sorprendió al ver que Riosu y Karoru estaban en el piso, ambos con sus ojos en forma de espiral, y Karoru sobre Riosu

Resulta que Riosu entró al portal y se quedó parado viendo el lugar, y Karoru apareció detrás de él pero ella no le vio, Riosu volteó y no reaccionó a tiempo, chocando así la frente de Karoru con la de Riosu haciendo que ambos queden inconcientes y en el suelo

-err… creo tener una idea de que pasó aquí- dijo Areku

-sí, creo que lo mejor seria llevarlos arriba- dijo Vanessita

-y separarles, si ella se despierta así, lo primero que hará será matar a Riosu por acto reflejo- dijo Areku

-ooooh, ¿no se ven lindos así?- dijo Natika apareciendo detrás de Areku –¡foto!- dijo mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica y les tomaba fotos

-¿Qué harás con esas fotos?- preguntaron Areku y Karoru

-¿qué mas?, mostrárselas a ella para que le de la paliza de su vida a ese ladrón- dijo Natika tomando mas fotos

-¿porque tengo la ligera impresión que el no te cae bien?- dijo Areku –bueno, cualquier cosa voy yendo a dormir-

-espérate a que paguemos y te acompañemos arriba- dijo Vanessita

-lo dices como si me fuera a perder- dijo Areku dirigiéndose a una puerta

-esa es la salida ¬.¬- dijo Natika

-¿segura?- respondió su hermano

-sí- dijeron sus 2 hermanas señalando arriba de la puerta donde decía con letras brillantes, grandes y que cambiaban de color: SALIDA/EXIT

-oh…- respondió el mago

Así, después de un rato alquilaron 3 habitaciones, 1 para las 2 hermanas de Areku, 1 para Karoru, 1 para Areku y dejaron a Riosu amarrado al costado de la cama de Karoru, con todas las fotos encima de él, cuando Areku preguntó el porque, le respondieron que era para no quedarse dormidos hasta muy tarde

Y así, al día siguiente…

**(8:00)**

Todos seguían durmiendo aunque era relativamente tarde, y siguieron durmiendo hasta que…

**¡POW!**

Repentinamente Areku se despertó por un fuerte golpe que escuchó, y vio como pasaba volando frente a el un RVMBI (Riosu Volador Muy Bien Identificado), miró de donde venia y vio un agujero en la pared, y al otro lado estaba Karoru con las fotos en su mano izquierda

-ahh, a eso se referían- dijo Areku como si eso se tratase de algo normal, en eso voltea a ver a Riosu, quien estaba estampado en la pared contraria y con los ojos en forma de X

Después de que todos se despertaran y de sacar a Riosu de la pared bajaron a desayunar, en este INN también había comida y luego de terminar de comer…

**(8:30)**

Decidieron salir del INN, y al abrir la puerta Karoru Riosu y Areku se quedaron con la boca abierta, Riosu simplemente comenzó a reír y Areku tenia la cara de estupefacto y luego lanzó un grito al cielo diciendo

-PORQUE ACÁ, ¡SIEMPRE ACÁ!-

-JAJAJAJAJA- carcajeado por Riosu

-err…- dicho por Karoru

-¿ah?- dicho por Natika y Vanessita

Como supongo que lo habrán adivinado, la ciudad en la que se encontraban era en

**Lugar: Morroc**

-¿porqué, porqué, porqué?- decía Areku golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared

-¿no te duele golpearte contra la pared?- preguntó Karoru

-¿porqué?... pues no, siempre e tenido un cráneo duro… ¿donde estaba?... ah verdad, ¿porqué, porqué?- adivinen quien le dijo

-¿que paso?- preguntó Vanessita

-varias cosas- dijo Riosu entre carcajadas

-bueno, ¿habías dicho algo acerca de la base de su clan?- preguntó Karoru

-pues…- dijo Vanessita

**Lugar: OTRA parte de Morroc**

Se veía a un grupo como de 10 personas frente a unas 3 personas que estaban sentados cerca de una palmera y un espadachín de los del grupo de 10 dice

-sí, que patético como lucharon en la última guerra, jajajaja- después de eso los otros 10 también comenzaron a reír

-¿que quieren?- dijo un tipo con ropas parecidas a las de un monk(o monje) –¿quieres pelea?-

-uy, que miedo me da, jajajaja- dijo el primer tipo, sacando su espada

-je- en eso es monk se levanta, pero un tipo con ropas parecidas a las de un asesino le detiene –no trates de detenerme Kasuo-

-no buey, solo iba a decirte que ahora que estabas parado me podrias traer unas gaseosas cuando termines- dijo el "assesino"

-OK OK está bien- dijo el "Monk"

-que, ¿crees que tú solo podrás contra todos nosotros?- dijo el espadachín, haciendo que los otros 9 que le acompañaban sacaran sus armas

-sí, solo espérate un tantito- dijo el "monk" que estaba totalmente calmado, cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe diciendo

_**Zen**_

Tras dicho eso aparecieron una 5 esferas a su alrededor, unas esferas azules y brillantes… las cuales eran en realidad esferas espirituales, y entonces él da un golpe al suelo

_**Fury**_

Tras dicho eso su cuerpo se torna rojo e incluso se veian rayos salir de su cuerpo

-¡¿ah?!- dijeron los 10 que estaban en grupo

_**ZEN**_

En eso el Monk volvió a invocar las esferas a su alrededor, y todas las esferas comienzan a girar a su ardedor, cada ves haciendo círculos mas cerrados, tomando su puño derecho como centro de los círculos, se podía ver como su energía levantaba un poco el polvo a su alrededor

-prepárense…- dijo el Monk, mientras que todas las esferas chocan con su mano y la rodean de energía

**Lugar: por ahí cerca (xD)**

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, los 5 estaban siendo dirigidos por Vanessita y Natika, los llevaba a la base de su clan, y al pasar una palmera vieron al Monk que tenia una gran acumulación de energía en su puño derecho, y los 10 tipos comenzaron a correr hacia el

-¡hay que ayudarle!- dijo Areku

-sí, pero ya es muy tarde como para ayudarles, ya comenzó- dijo Natika, mientras el monk alsa su puño y grita

_**ASURA STRIKE**_

Después de dicho esto sobre el monk aparecieron unas grandes letras negras japonesas y desapareció y apareció delante de ese grupo y da un fuerte golpe al suelo, ese golpe creó una explosión que mandó a volar a los 10 sujetos, el Monk terminó con su puño en el medio de un cráter generado por el impacto, mientras que los 10 sujetos caían del cielo a su alrededor

-1 2 3 4 5 6… valla, chuza- dijo el "asesino", mientras el tercer sujeto levantaba un cartel con una X, como en los partidos de boliche

-¿¡qu-que demonios fue eso!?- dijeron Areku, Riosu y Karoru, sorprendidos por la técnica que usó el "Monk"

-el ataque característico de los Monjes, el Asura strike, un ataque devastador como pueden ver- dijo Natika –no sé mucho sobre eso, pero lo he visto varias veces- luego se acercó al Monk y le dice –hola tela- (**Autor:** Tela es una jerga peruana que quiere decir algo como: débil o Noob o cosas así por el estilo, pero no llega a ser un insulto… creo O.o)

-hola Natika MAS tela- respondió el Monk

-¿tela?- dijeron Karoru y Riosu sin creer lo que dijo, Areku también lo dijo, solo que él con un tono de curiosidad

-¡¡Masao!!- dijo Vanessita, acercándosele y dándole un abraso

-¡Vanessita!- respondió el Monk devolviendo el abraso

-¡tela!- dijo Areku con una gran sonrisa –hola tela, ¡a los años!-

-hola Areku- respondió el Monk, ahora reconocido como Masao

-¿pero que…?- dijo Riosu siendo interrumpido por Areku, quien dijo

-él es Masao, alias el tela, es esposo de mi hermana-

-yo- dijo Vanessita para indicar que era su esposa

-¿están cazados?- dijeron Riosu y Karoru, al ver lo joven que parecían

-ah verdad, se me olvidó decirte, él es el líder del clan- dijo Natika señalando al Monk

-¡¿ah?!- dijeron Areku, Riosu y Karoru

-sí, el clan fue creado hace no mucho- dijo Masao –es que nos tardamos un poco en ponerle el…-

-¡Jejey!- dijo el asesino interrumpiendo a Masao

-¡Kasuo!- dijo Areku –es un amigo de Vanessita- aclaró Areku al ver las caras de Karoru y Riosu

-¿y a mi no me presentan?- dijo el tercer sujeto

-¡juanmi!- dijeron Natika y Vanessusa a la vez –sabíamos que ibas a estar acá vagando en Morroc-

-¿vagando? ¬.¬- dijo el tipo, mientras se levantaba y dejaba ver bien su ropa de hechicero

-les presento a Juanmi, es uno de los fundadores de nuestro clan- dijo Vanessita

-sí, nuestro clan es uno de los mas poderosos, solo que nos fue mal en las última guerra- dijo Masao

-¿guerra?- preguntó Areku

-te lo diremos luego- dijo Kasuo

-sí, esos tipos vinieron porque creían que por ser pocos podían venir a burlarse, ja- dijo Masao

-pero sabes que no podrás hacer mucho en un buen rato después de usar tu asura- dijo Juanmi

-lo sé, pero me aburría- aclaró Masao, y a todos les salió una gota en la nuca

-ah y por cierto, ¿como se llama su clan?- preguntó Riosu

-je, nuestro poderoso y ultra conocido clan se llama…- dijo Masao –¡_**PapiS**_!-

Tras dicho eso hubo un silencio que duró varios segundos

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE NOMBRE MAS RIDÍCULO, JAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Riosu quien se estaba revolcando en el piso por la risa, Karoru trataba de aguantarse la risa por no pudo y también comenzó a reírse, Areku simplemente hacia caras raras por aguantarse la risa

-como desearía que matar no fuera ilegal- dijo Masao apretando su puño

-oh vamos buey, debes admitir que el nombre es gracioso- dijo Kasuo

-sí, solo a un tela como tú se le podría ocurrir un nombre así- dijo Juanmi

-ja ja ja ¬.¬- dijo Masao

Así la pasaron conversando y riendo un buen rato, hasta que Karoru se acuerda de algo

-ah verdad, nunca nos mostraste la base-

-es esta, esta zona al costado de esta palmera… que está a pocos metros de Kafra- dio Vanessita

-esta… ¿zona?- dijo Karoru, pensando en como rayos eso puede ser una base

-incluso esta zona ya la hemos bautizado- dijo Juanmi

-¿y como se llama?- preguntaron nuestros protagonistas

-¡la _**papicueva**_!- dijo Masao, otra vuelta todos quedaron en silencio para luego echarse a reír

--así que así es un clan-- se quedó pensando Areku --seria genial estar uno…--

-¿y solo son 5 integrantes?- preguntó Karoru

-ahora somos como 40 o 50- dijo Vanessita –pero hoy todos están dispersados por todos lados, dijeron que volverán dentro de poco, pero quienes fundamos este clan fuimos nosotros 5 y 1 más que no está ahorita-

-wow… 6 personas para formar un clan…- dijo Areku

Así pasaron las horas, mientras conversaban y reían, así sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la noche y decidieron acampar en la "papicueva" ya que no querían pagar el INN, incluso hicieron una fogata, ya mas de noche decidieron irse a dormir y Vanessita le pregunta a Areku

-¿y que tal ahora que conoces mi clan?-

-pues… ¡que vamos a hacer un clan también!- dijo Areku

-¿uh?- dijeron todos

-y ustedes me ayudaran a hacer el clan- señalando a Karoru y a Riosu

-¿quien dice que te ayudaremos?- preguntaron Karoru y Riosu

-pues yo, ¿no me acaban de escuchar?, pero tampoco podemos formar un clan con solo 3 personas, tendríamos que ser 5 mínimo- dijo Areku –sí, vamos a fundar un clan-

-oye, no es bueno que nos incluyas sin siquiera pedir nuestra opinión- dijo Riosu

-¿me vas a decir que no?- preguntó Areku

-pues…-

-suficiente para mi, ¡vallamos a comenzar a buscar los miembros mañana mismo!-

-¡hey!- dijo Riosu

-mira que gracias a mi conociste a Dorobo- dijo Areku señalando al drop que había estado callado todo el día

-ah, OK OK- dijo Riosu

-¿y tú Karoru?- preguntó Areku

-puedes contar con migo- dijo Karoru

-entonces, ya está decidido, ¡crearemos un clan!- dijo Areku con una gran sonrisa

-pero no es tan fácil crear uno- dijo Masao

-¿uh?- dijo Areku

-pues, necesitaras un Emperium- dijo Masao

-un… ¿emperium?-

_**Preview del capítulo 5:**_ hola soy Areku y… ¿que dijiste?, ¿¡QUE COSA DIJISTE SOBRE MI FAMILIA!? YA VERAS MALDITO…¿ah?, ¿y tú quien eres?, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgards walkers: _**la furia de Areku**_

¿Qu-que rayos paso aquí?

Bueno, creo que sí subí el capítulo en el día correcto (11:30 pm O.o) y por fin hicieron su introducción el guild: PapiS, es el guild al que pertenezco en el juego xDD

Ah y se me olvidó la descripción de Masao, Kasuo y Juanmi

**Masao:** 1.75, cabello negro y piel clara, su cabello era largo pero amarrado, Job: Champion

**Kasuo:** 1.70, Cabello gris y revuelto hacia arriba, piel clara y muy delgado, Job: Assassin cross

**Juanmi**: 1.70, cabello verde y no-largo, su piel era clara y es de contextura más gruesa que Kasuo, Job: Wizard

Por cierto, si los nombres Masao y Kasuo les parecen familiares de algún anime, no creo que sea pura coincidencia O.o, seria cosa que le pregunte a ellos xD, nos leemos… y cualquier comentario/Review será bien recibido o


	5. La furia de Areku

pues... por varios factores, ahora solo puedo subir 1 capítulo por semana, para ser mas exacto, un capítulo los miercoles... bueno, al menos no mucha gente lee esto xD, pero pa los que leen dejenme decirles: muchas gracias por leer :D

**Disclaimer: (re-insertar clásico disclaimer)**

**Capítulo 5: La furia de Areku**

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros protagonistas estaban en la ciudad de Morroc, en la "base" del clan "PapiS", también conocida como la "Papicueva", que no era mas que un espacio vacío cerca de una palmera, mas al sur del centro de la ciudad, y tras quedarse todo un día conociendo parte de lo que es estar en un clan Areku decide que formará un clan también, allí comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Morroc**

**(22:00)**

-un… ¿emperium?- preguntó el joven mago

-pues sí, un emperium es una piedra que es el simboliza el honor, gloria y de mas cosas de un clan, además de que con un emperium registras un clan- explicó Masao

-¿y como me consigo uno?- preguntó Areku

-pues, hay 2 maneras- dijo Masao -1: comprarlo-

-¿cuanto cuesta?- preguntó el mago

-pues, no mucho, solo unos 500mil zenny- dijo Masao, ante esto nuestros 3 protagonistas quedaron boca abierta –pero es difícil encontrar alguien que lo venda- aclaró Masao –la 2da forma es buscarlo, hay algunos monstruos que guardan emperium, pero es difícil de encontrarlos-

-¿cuanto se tardaron ustedes?- preguntó Karoru

-2 años- dijo Masao, ante eso los 3 otra ves se quedaron atónitos

-oye, pero escuché que va a haber un torneo con principal premio un emperium- dijo Vanessita –en Prontera escuché de eso, seria cosa que vallan a averiguar-

-OK¡vamos hoy mismo!- dijo Areku

-tranquilo que nadie te apura- dijo Riosu

-sí, yo me apuro a mi mismo, no me gusta perder el tiempo- dijo el mago de cabello blanco

-si, claaaaaro- dijeron Natika, Vanessita, Masao y Kasuo al unísono

-¿no me creen?- preguntó Areku

-no- respondieron los 4 "PapiS"

-entonces, para que me crean¡vallamos ahora a Prontera!- dijo Areku –err… ¿nos podrías llevar Natika?-

-¿crees que las gemas azules no me cuestan?- dijo Natika

-en realidad, no, en tu almacén tienes unas 3000 mínimo, nos tardamos 1 semana en conseguírtelos- dijo Juanmi

-¡shh!- (¿)dijo(?) Natika tras eso todos le vieron con cara de: ¬.¬ -ya ya, está bien, pero mañana, ya que es muy tarde ahora…-

Así, todos se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente

**(8:00)**

ya todos se despertaron y desayunaron, desde que se despertaron Areku estuvo molestando a Natika insistiéndole que les lleve, así que se fueron a la Papicueva y Natika le dijo que ya les iba a llevar tras eso tiró una gema al suelo y estiró sus manos

_**Warp Portal**_

Tras eso comenzó a brillar y se abrió otro portal de nuevo

-gracias¡nos vemos luego!- dijo Areku

-sí, fue un gran placer haberles conocido- dijo Karoru

-lo mismo que ellos 2- dijo Riosu

-¡blip!- dijo Dorobo

-sí, nos vemos- dijeron todos los del clan "PapiS" presentes

En eso Karoru, Riosu y Dorobo entran al portal, Areku comienza a seguirles pero se tropieza con una piedra y la mitad de su cuerpo entra en el portal

-auch… valla, la mitad de mi ser está en Prontera- dijo Areku

-mejor que venga todo tu ser antes que se cierre- dijo Riosu

-¡Ah!- gritó Areku y en ese momento el apresurado hizo pasar el resto de su cuerpo y segundos después de cerró el portal –fiuf, estuvo cerca-

**Lugar: Prontera**

Ahora por fin nuestros 3 protagonistas y dorobo llegaron a Frontera

-bueno, hay que buscar información sobre ese torneo- dijo Areku –hay que separarnos¡nos vemos!- dicho esto Areku sumamente emocionado fue corriendo, y oviamente sin tener idea de a donde iba

-¡espera¿donde nos reuniremos?- preguntó Karoru pero Areku ya se alejó mucho como para que le escuche

-de seguro que ni pensó en eso… después lo encontraremos, vallamos a preguntar por allá- dijo Riosu

-OK- dijo Karoru

Así el grupo terminó separándose en 2 grupos… bueno, Areku se separó del grupo, así después de un rato y sumamente perdido, vemos a Areku vagando cerca de una estatua con forma de manos estrechadas, y un monk cerca, y Areku decide saludarle

-hola-

-¡hola!- dijo el Monk sumamente emocionado

-¿porque tan emocionad?- preguntó Areku

-¡porque hace poco por fin formé mi clan!- dijo el Monk –¡tener un clan es genial, es casi lo mejor que me ha pasado, reunirme con amigos, poder conversar desde cualquier lado del mundo¡todo!!-

-wow- dijo Areku –debe ser genial estar en un clan-

-¡por supuesto¿no quieres unirte al mio?- preguntó el Monk

-pues… me disculparas¡pero yo voy a formar mi propio clan!- dijo Areku tambien emocionado

-¿tú?... JAJAJAJAJAJA- se burló el Monk

-¬.¬- esa fue la expresión de Areku, con una vena que se notaba en su frente

-yo he estado buscando un emperium desde que era novato¿crees que encontraras uno así sin mas?-

-pues… no sé como¡pero lograré formar un clan, ya lo veras!- dijo Areku con decisión

-jajaja, entonces nos veremos en ese entonces chico, bueno, mi clan me llama, jajajaja- dijo el Monk mientras se burlaba y se iba

--mmm… al menos él es una persona alegre-- se quedó pensando Areku, sin guardarle ningún rencor a pesar que le estaban molestando

Así él siguió buscando por información…

**Lugar: otra parte de Prontera**

**(10:00)**

Volviendo con Riosu y Karoru, ellos se fueron de frente al castillo principal de Prontera, ya que si en algún lado podrían sacar información, debería ser allí, entraron al castillo y estuvieron buscando por horas, al final en los únicos lugares donde había gente estaban cerrados, así que decidieron salir y preguntar a la gente

**(12:00)**

Curiosamente, lo que no encontraron en el castillo durante horas, al preguntarle a la primera persona que encontraron, lo consiguieron

-disculpe señor- dijo Karoru a un tipo que estaba cerca

-¿sí?- respondió

-¿sabe acerca de un torneo o algo así que tiene de premio un emperium?- dijo Karoru

-pues sí, el torneo comienza en unos meses, no recuerdo si en 1 o en 2, para inscribirse solo vallan al castillo- respondió él

-pero ya fuimos y no había nadie- dijo Riosu

-solo vallan en línea recta, encontrarán una salida y allí es-

--¿porque nunca fuimos allí?-- pensaron Karoru y Riosu a la vez

-OK, gracias- dijo Karoru

-de nada, suerte- dijo el tipo

Así volvieron a entrar al castillo, y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la otra salida y en efecto, había un puesto que decía con letras grandes INSCRIPCIONES y obviamente fueron a inscribirse

-oye, vinimos a inscribirnos- dijo Riosu al tipo que estaba en el puesto

-oh, de acuerdo, solo llenen la solicitud- dijo el tipo sacando un papel

-¿no deberiamos pedir información primero?- dijo Karoru

-oh, no se molesten, no hay mucho que decir, simplemente es un torneo sin reglas, las primeras peleas seran 1 contra 1 y en estadios, la final será por equipos, la única regla es la de no matar al rival, en las primeras batallas solo tendrán que tener cuidado de no caerse del estadio, con forme avanse el torneo se diran las demas reglas- dijo el tipo antes de entregarles un formularon en el cual se tenian que colocar 5 nombres

-¿y esto?- preguntó Riosu

-pues, tienen que inscribir a los miembros de tu equipo, tienen que ser un mínimo de 5 personas-

-¡¡5!!- dijeron Karoru y Riosu al unísono, ya que su grupo solo es de 3 personas

-claro que si no tienen los 5 integrantes como mínimo no podrán participar, quédense con ese papel y vengan con sus amigos- dijo el tipo

-err… sí… los otros 3…- dijo Riosu

Así luego salieron del castillo a buscar a Areku y a avisarle de lo que descubrieron

**Lugar: en ooooootro lado de Prontera**

**(12:05)**

Areku estaba sentado en la pileta de la plaza de prontera, más que perdido

Además, había un grupo de 3 espadachines que eran un tanto fuertes, 1 cabello rojo, otro cabello rubio y uno cabello negro, y lo único que hacían era ir por Prontera insultando y burlándose de todo el que vean creyéndose mejores, ya que para ellos no había nada mejor que un swordman y consideraban a los demás como seres inservibles, y entonces vieron a un débil mago sentado en la pileta, y decidieron ir a demostrarle quien es el "mejor"

-rayos, creo que estoy perdido- dijo Areku, justo antes que los 3 espadachines se pusieran frente a él

-tú- dijo el swordman rubio

-yo- respondió Areku

-er… sí, tú- dijo el rubio –¿no sabes que esta zona de Prontera es nuestra?-

-pues, no lo sabia, ni me interesaba saberlo, pero igual gracias por la información- dijo Areku

-¿eres idiota o que?- dijo el rubio –¡si ya sabes que es nuestro territorio entonces vete!-

-lo lamento pero no me puedo ir así sin mas- dijo Areku –acá seria mas fácil que me encuentren mis amigos-

-bah, este tonto no reacciona- dijo el pelirrojo –tú, idiota¡sal de acá maldito mago!-

-mmm¿mago es un insulto?, eso no lo sabia, pero bueno, yo sí estoy orgulloso de ser un mago, así que da igual- dijo Areku

-jajaja, todos los magos no son mas que unos inútiles, quizás los acólitos que a veces nos curan y de eso nomás sirven- dijo el rubio –los magos no sirven-

-oye¡todos en mi familia han sido magos de varios tipos!- dijo Areku en un todo molesto

--así que con su familia si se molesta¿ah?-- pensó el de cabello negro –ja, una familia de magos ¡es una familia de inútiles!-

-¡RETRACTATE DE ESO!- dijo Areku ya molesto

Toda la gente alrededor vio lo que pasaba y simplemente se alejó, ya que veían que podía comenzar una pelea

-jajaja¿que puede hacer un mago¡NADA!- dijo el rubio

-jajaja, sí, este tonto no nos va a hacer nada- dijo el pelirrojo

Tras eso ellos se comensaron a ir mientras se seguian burlando, a Areku no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, pero el sabia que tenia pocas probabilidades si peleaba, así que comensó a clmarse hasta que el de pelo negro dijo

-sí, ese tipo no es mas que un hijo de &$/"-

Al escuchar eso Areku simplemente abrió bastante los ojos y dijo

-¡QUE DIGISTE SOBRE MI MADRE!-

-¡lo que escuchaste!- dijo el de cabello negro mientras giraba y sacaba su espada, apenas terminó de girar le cayó una bola de fuego en la cara, la bola de fuego explotó mandándolo contra una pared, haciendo que su cabeza golpee fuertemente la pared, al ver esto los otros 2 espadachines sacaron sus espadas y vieron a Areku

_**Fire ball**_

Él estaba con un aura de furia que le rodeaba, no se podía ver sus ojos por su cabello, pero parecía fuera de sí y con su vara en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha estaba estirada al frente y humeando

Tras eso los 2 espadachines comenzaron a correr hacia él, en el camino Areku les disparaba una serie de bolas de fuego

-arg¡me las pagaras maldito!- dijo el rubio

-¿crees que con ataques tan pequeños nos darás?- dijo el pelirrojo

-no- dijo Areku, quien lanzó su vara al pelirrojo, este la esquivó, pero no vio como Areku estiraba ambos brazos al frente y decía

_**Fire ball**_

Tras eso disparó una gran bola de fuego hacia ese espadachín, al esquivar la vara no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la bola de fuego le cayó de lleno en el estómago, esta explotó y lo mandó a volar, así el único que quedaba era el rubio, quien justo en ese momento llegó hasta Areku

-¡toma esto!- dijo el rubio atacándole con su espada, pero Areku se mueve a un costado y esquiva el espadaso, rápidamente sujeta su mano derecha (en la cual tenia la espada) y hace que suelte el arma, luego coge su mano izquierda, y se comiensa a formar una nube negra sobre ellos –¿ah?-

-ahora veamos que tan inútil es un mago cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Areku, quien rápidamente y solo usando su pie se sacó el zapato derecho y pisó firme el piso con su pie derecho descalzo mientras que la nube se cargaba de electricidad

_**Ligthing bolt**_

Rápidamente de esa nube un rayo cayó sobre Areku, pero su pie hacia tierra evitando que él salga dañado por la electricidad, pero con el espadachín era otra cosa, ya que la electricidad pasó de frente del cuerpo de Areku hacia el cuerpo del espadachín, así el recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, mientras vio a los ojos de Areku, en estos se podía ver la furia y la electricidad que pasaba

Fue un rayo que duró varios segundos, cuando se detuvo el espadachín quedó con quemaduras graves, así Areku puso su mano en el estómago del espadachín y dice

_**Fire ball**_

Así disparó una bola de fuego que lo mancó volando hacia sus demás amigos, los otros 2 se estaban levantando con dificultad, y Areku al ver esto simplemente alzó ambos brazos como apuntando al cielo con una fire ball, solo que ahora apareció un círculo mágico bajo los espadachines, el círculo tenia un radio de unos 5 metros, y el centro era el lugar donde ellos estaban

-la familia es sagrada…- fueron las palabras de Areku antes de que el cielo sobre los espadachines se ponga negro rápidamente y cargado de electricidad, baja los brazos y golpea el piso con las palmas de sus manos y el grita

_**Thunder**__**storm**_

Toda la gente que estaba en ese círculo comenzó a correr por sus vidas, ya que rápidamente comenzó a caer una serie de rayos en todo ese espacio, dejando así a los 3 espadachines calcinados

Luego de eso la gente alrededor se comenzó a agitar ya que al inicio no hacían nada, ya que esos espadachines estaban fastidiando a todos, pero ahora que vieron de Areku no se detuvo a pesar que casi daña a otra gente comenzaron a agitarse, hasta que un acólito del grupo, al cual no se le enfocaba el rostro dijo

-oye, creo que ya recibieron su merecido-

-¿tú eres un amigo de ellos?- preguntó Areku, cuya furia aun no se desvanecía

-por supuesto que no, pero si no te detienes tendré que detenerte- dijo el acólito

-ellos tienen que pagar- dijo Areku avanzando lentamente hacia los ya noqueados espadachines

-¡detente!- dijo el acólito –rayos… Shijami, espérame acá- diciendo eso último a una pequeña niña como de 8 años, con un sombrero con forma de la cabeza de un panda, ropa de mercader y una carreta tambien con forma de panda

-ok- dijo la niña –solo no te tardes mucho-

-no hay problema- respondió el acolito, quien comenzó a correr en dirección de Areku

Areku se percató y le lanza una bola de fuego, el acólito simplemente la esquivó y sacó un gran mazo con puntas, Areku recogió su vara que estaba cerca de él, reunió energía y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego mas grandes, el acólito simplemente se protegía golpeando las bolas de fuego con su mazo

Mientras, cerca de allí, Riosu y Karoru vieron el grupo de gente, se metieron entre la multitud y vieron con mucho asombro que Areku estaba en el centro luchando contra el acólito, habían quemaduras y destrozos por todo el suelo, varios edificios estaban dañados por los rayos o las bolas de fuego, en el centro solo estaba Areku bloqueando los golpes de acólito con su vara

Así el intercambio de golpes terminó estando a favor del acólito, al cual aun no se le podía ver el rostro, mientras que Areku aprovechó un momento para lanzarle una bola de fuego y hacer que el acólito salte para atrás, al hacer eso Areku comenzó a lanzarle una serie de bolas de fuego, el acólito no podía hacer mas que esquivar

-si esto sigue así…- decia el acólito –no tengo otra opción- tras dicho esto se detuvo y se concenrtó por un segundo, mientras que el aire alrededor de él se agitó por un segundo y dijo

_**Agi up**_

Justo cuando dijo eso una bola de fuego se acercaba a él, pero cuando parecía que le iba a golpear el acólito desaparece y re-aparece detrás de Areku, este se da la vuelta pero el acólito le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, cosa que le mandó a volar 1 o 2 metros, noqueado

-¡Areku!- dijeron Riosu y Karoru, quienes no sabían que había pasado, ambos corrieron hacia él, y vieron al acólito, quien les estaba dando la espalda, él estaba curando a los espadachines heridos

-¡que te pasa, porque le atacas si él no le haría daño ni a una mosca!- dijo Karoru

-¿en serio?- dijo el acólito –pues él casi mata a estos 3 espadachines, y si no lo detenía, lo hubiera hecho, todos acá son testigos-

-¿en… serio?- preguntaron Riosu y Karoru, quienes no creían lo que escucharon

-¿qu-que pasó acá?- dijo Areku, quien recuperó la conciencia, en ese momento recordó todo lo que pasó, vio alrededor, todo destruido y dijo –¡¿y-yo hice eso?!-

-sí, no sé que te habrá pasado, pero te vi realmente furioso- dijo el acólito –incluso casi dañas gente ajena a ellos-

En ese momento, Areku sumamente arrepentido comenzó a pedir perdón…

Así pasaron varias horas, Areku tubo que hablar con los guardias para explicar lo que pasó, felizmente los guardias entendieron, ya que esos espadachines no eran mas que unos busca pleitos y ya era hora que alguien les de una paliza, con respecto a los daños materiales dijeron que daños así pasaban todo el tiempo, así que felizmente no se metió en problemas, también esos 3 espadachines no tenían ningún daño SUMAMENTE grabe y saldrían de cuidados intensivos en poco tiempo, luego Areku les dice a Riosu y a Karoru que fue lo que pasó

-pues… yo detesto cuando insultan a mi familia… siempre me enfurezco demasiado, pero no sé porque ahora me salí de control- dijo Areku

-lo comprendo, tu debes de quieres demasiado a tu familia en ese caso- dijo Karoru

-como si eso importara…- dijo Riosu mientras se alejaba –iré a ver una tiendas-

-¿ah, que le pasa?- preguntó Karoru

-ni idea…- dijo Areku –mejor le acompañamos, cosas malas pasan cuando nos separamos, jejeje-

Así Riosu se fue a la zona comercial, todo estaba repleto de tiendas, pero él en lugar de revisar las tiendas estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

--una familia… como se puede preocupar por algo así, lo único que importa en esta vida es uno mismo y los amigos… si se metieran con mi familia a mi no me importaría para nada… como si supiera lo que eso es-- Riosu estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una pequeña mercante se le acerca y le muestra un cuchillo, Riosu se alejó de un salto hasta que ella le dice

-señor¿no me quiere comprar este cuchillo?- dijo la pequeña mercader, Riosu la vio bien, ella tenia cabello rubio, aunque no se veía bien por un gorro con forma de panda, según sus cálculos tendría unos 7 u 8 años, luego vio el cuchillo y se percató que era igual al que tenia Areku

-err… no- dijo Riosu

-¿que, no me quieres comprar?- preguntó la niñita

-no, es que no me gusta que me estafen- dijo Riosu –ese cuchillo es el que te dan cuando comienzas como aventurero-

-se dio cuenta- dijo la mercader en voz baja –pero… entonces no me quieres ayudar- dijo haciendo la mortal técnica de los _**¡puppy eyes!**_

-no te salen tan bien- dijo Riosu –aprende de estos- dijo mientras cogia a Dorobo y lo ponia frente a la cara de la niñia, Dorobo al instante puso sus ojos de cachorro triste y la mercader al verlo le dio comida

-que lindo… rayos, en cierto- dijo la pequeña niña

-ya te he dicho que no estafes a la gente tratando de vender ese cuchillo shijami- dijo una voz familiar para Riosu

-esa voz… ¡es la misma que la del acólito!- dijo Riosu mientras alsaba la mirada para verle la cara al acólito y al verla se quedó con la boca abierta y grito –¡QUE DEMONIOS!-

**Preview del capítulo 6**.- hola soy Riosu y… valla, por un segundo creí que así era tu cara, jajaja… ¿ah?, como dijiste Areku, después de que él te halla golpeado y derrotado… ¿igual vas a intentar? No se pierdar el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **el cuarto integrante y medio**

Mr… ¿que?


	6. El 4to integrante y medio

_disculpa/disculpen por mi tardanza, es que perdí la inspiración y por 1 día entero la imaginación, pero felizmente despues de cocerle elcerebro a un amigo (no pregunten como) recuperé la inspiración :D, y logré terminar este capítulo, bueno ¡disfrutenlo!_**  
**

**Capítulo 6: El cuarto integrante y medio**

En el capítulo anterior… un segundo, me olvidé el disclaimer

**Disclaimer: blabla personajes blablabla gaviti blabla copyrigth¿felices?**

Bueno, ahora sí, en el capítulo anterior nuestros protagonistas descubrieron como se crea un clan, para lo cual necesitan un emperium, tras eso volvieron a Prontera, donde por culpa de unos espadachines buscapleitos se terminó descubriendo la, hasta ahora, única cosa que hace enfadar a Areku, luego que Areku salga de control un acolito le detuvo, luego, después de varias cosas que me da flojera contar, Riosu se pone a vagar por Prontera y se encuentra con una pequeña mercante, después que ella trate de estafarle se encuentra con el mismo acólito que detuvo a Areku, y allí comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(15:00)**

-¿¡que demonios!?- dijo Riosu al ver la cara del acólito

-¿uh?- dijeron la mercante identificada como Shijami y el acólito

-oh, por esto- dijo el acólito señalando su rostro

_**Description´s time:**_ el acólito se veía mayor que Riosu, de unos 16 o 17 años aproximadamente, tenía cabello negro, corto y despeinado, media aproximadamente 1.70 m, y en su rostro… se veía como un círculo amarillo, con 3 líneas negras, 2 paralelas y verticales, a la altura de los ojos, y una línea negra y curva, a la altura de la boca, formando algo casi así ": )", sí, una cara sonriente

Riosu estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos

-tranquilo, solo es una mascara- dijo el acólito dando unos golpesitos a su "rostro" haciendo que suene, en efecto, era una mascara –esta mascara es la del evento del rey, para que todos sean mas… err… "sonrientes", ese tipo las hace- señalando a un sujeto rubio

-pero… ¿porqué llevas eso puesto?- preguntó Riosu

-por 2 motivos- dijo el acólito

-¿y cuales son?- preguntó Riosu, otra ves

-el primero… no te lo puedo decir al igual que el segundo- dijo el Acólito

-¬.¬- err… expresó Riosu (O.o)

-lo mismo me dijo cuando le pregunté- dijo la mercader "Shijami" –tampoco he visto que se la quite-

-¿entonces como comes?- preguntó Riosu

-lo lamento, pero seria rebelar mucha información- dijo el acólito

-claaaaroooo- dijo Riosu lentamente

Para ese momento se ve a Areku y a Karoru caminando por allí y ven a Riosu, y en eso Areku dice

-¡Riosu!, te andamos buscando de hace rato-

-mentira- dijo Karoru –estábamos buscando un lugar donde comer, nos perdimos por culpa de este- diciendo eso último señalando a Areku –pasamos por acá, te vimos y decidimos acercarnos-

-casi lo mismo- dijo Areku, quien hasta el momento no se percató del acólito y la mercader estaban allí, hasta que los vio y reconoció al acólito –oh, hola, vine a agradecerte por lo del otro día-

-¿no que viniste a buscarme?- dijo Riosu

-mentiroso- dijo Karoru

-jejeje, no, solo bromeaba, pero de todas maneras te quería agradecer- dijo Areku

-pues, de nada- dijo el acólito

-ah y antes que se me olvide- dijo Areku extendiendo su mano hacia delante –mi nombre es Areku, ellos son Riosu y Karoru, gusto en conocerte-

-oh, mucho gusto- dijo al acólito respondiendo al saludo con un apretón de manos –mi nombre… bueno, pueden llamarme Mr.S (se pronunciaría Mister Ese O.o)-

-Mr… ¿¡S!?- dijeron nuestros 3 protagonistas

-¿eso es un nombre?- preguntó Riosu

-pues, obviamente no, solo un pseudónimo usado para ocultar su verdadera identidad¿o me equivoco?- dijo Areku

-pues, tienes razón- dijo "Mr.S"

-¿pero porque?- preguntó Karoru

-porque esta mascara es conocida como Mr.Smile, como les puede explicar el tipo que las hace, así que solo tomando la primera letra de Smile…- dijo Mr.S hasta que Karoru le interrumpe

-no me refería a eso, me refería a ¿porqué un pseudónimo?-

-por 2 motivos, los cuales no te puedo explicar ninguno- "explicó" Mr.S

-¬.¬- errr… ¿dijo? Karoru

-jiji, reaccionó igual que el ladrón- dijo Shijami

-¿uh?- dijeron Riosu y Karoru al unísono –¿que tiene de gracioso?... ¿uh?- también dijeron al unísono, al final viéndose entre ellos al darse cuenta que dijeron eso al unísono

-jiji…ji…- se reía Shijami, hasta que comenzó a agudizar su audición, incluso nuestros protagonistas podrían jurar haber visto que las orejas de su sombrero de panda se movieron, y de pronto ella giró de repente y vio fijamente a una arquera que pasaba por allí, bueno, lo que ella veía eran sus bolsillos que con cada paso que daban sonaba el dinero que llevaba, entonces mostró una sonrisa, cogió a Dorobo y fue corriendo hacia ella

-¡hey!- dijo Riosu al ver que se llevaban a su mascota

Shijami llegó rápidamente donde la arquera y le dijo

-disculpe señorita, no quiere ayudarnos a mi y a mi pobre mascota comprándonos un muy útil… err…-en eso comenzó a revisar entre sus cosas y sacó una especie de bincha con unas orejas de gato –unas muy útiles orejas de gato-

-¿uh?- dijo la arquera –pues…-

-por favorrrr- dijo Shijami sujetando a Dorobo y poniéndole frente a la arquera, obviamente Dorobo tenia esos típicos ojos de borrego, los ojos de la arquera se pusieron con forma de corazón al ver a Dorobo, sacó una bolsa de Jenny y sin preguntar por el precio simplemente dijo

-las compro-

-son 100000 zenny, pero como veo que te gustaron te lo dejo a 50000 zenny- dijo Shijami

-OK- respondió la arquera dándole una bolsa de dinero y cogiendo la bincha

-un gusto hacer negocios- dijo Shijami quien tan rápido como llegó se fue volviendo con los del grupo… segundos después la arquera vio las orejas de gato y dijo

-mmm… ¿y ahora esto de que me sirve?...-

Volviendo donde el grupo

-disculpa por llevarme a tu mascota, es solo que no podía perder una venta- dijo la pequeña mercader

-pero pudiste hacerla sin cosa naranja- dijo el ladrón

-Dorobo…- corrigió Areku

-es igual-

-bueno… aunque yo siempre he pensado que no existe chica humana que pueda resistirse a esos ojos- dijo el joven mago

-¿seguro?- dijo Riosu, quien coge al drop/mascota y lo pone frente a Karoru –¿me regalas 100000 zenny?- su respuesta fue un golpe en la cara que hizo que vuele unos metro y suelte a Dorobo, Karoru le atrapa en el aire y le da un abraso

-¿como se te ocurre usar a una criatura tan bonita como esta para conseguir dinero?- dijo Karoru, mientras que Shijami simplemente pasó silbando

-auch…- respondió Riosu que estaba a unos metros de allí y con los ojos en forma de espiral

-bueno…- dijo Areku –una pregunta- dirigiéndose a Mr.S –¿te interesaría unirte al grupo?-

-pues… seria interesante, pero ya estoy en un grupo- respondió el acólito

-¿un grupo?, y los demás de tu grupo- dijo Areku con curiosidad, su respuesta fue que Mr.S señalara a Shijami –¿ella es todo tu grupo?-

-pues sí, prometí que cuidaría de ella- dijo el joven de cabello negro –así que no la puedo abandonar-

-entonces únanse ambos- dijo Areku

-un segundo- dijo Riosu quien recuperó la conciencia –¿después de los problemas que te/le ha/has causado, así sin mas le pedirás que se una al grupo?-

-pues… sí- respondió el mago

-¿y porqué estas interesado a que se una al grupo?- preguntó el ladrón

-porque es fuerte y parece ser una buena persona- dijo Areku –además es un acólito-

-¿entonces lo invitas al grupo solo para que nos apoye en batalla?- dijo Riosu

-por supuesto… que no, me refiero a que a todos los acólitos que he conocido son buenas personas, sin contar a mi hermana…- especificó Areku –así que… ¿que dices?- diciendo esto último a Mr.S

-pues…- dijo Mr.S quien volteó a ver a Shijami –depende de lo que ella diga-

-¿yo?- dijo Shijami –pues…- en eso comenzó a verlos a todos –pero¿que ganamos con eso?-

-¡nada!- dijo Areku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-paso- respondió la pequeña niña

-bueno, no te voy a pedir que cambies de opinión pero… ¿segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo el mago

-eso es pedir que cambie de opinión ¬.¬- dijeron Riosu y Karoru

-a ver… ir con un grupo de chicos alrededor de todo el mundo, perdiendo muchos negocios por lo tanto dinero y sin ganar nada a cambio- dijo Shijami –como dije, paso-

-¿no crees que eres muy convenida para ser solo una niñita?- dijo Riosu

-hmp, de todas maneras, no sé si ustedes quieran robarme en realidad- dijo Shijami

-yo ya lo hice- dijo Riosu mostrando una bolsa con un símbolo de dinero, similar al dólar solo que una Z en lugar de una S

-¿uh?- dijo la mercante rebuscando entre sus bolsillos –¡¿cuando?!-

-no por nada soy un ladrón- dijo Riosu

-¡y para colmo me roban!- dijo una indignada mercader –¿y tú porque no haces nada?- diciendo esto último viendo a Mr.S

-por esto- dijo el acólito sacando 3 mochilas, una daga, una katana y una vara de mago de la carreta de la pequeña mercader

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron nuestros 3 protagonistas y revisaron sus cosas y esas eran las cosas que les faltaban

-te hubieras quedado callado- dijo Shijami a Mr.S, quien responde

-robar es malo, ya te lo dije-

-bu, nunca me dejas hacer nada- se quejó la mercader

-bueno, disculpen su actitud- dijo el acólito dando una indicación que cojan sus cosas, cosa que Karoru y Riosu hacen

-hey ¿y mi dinero?- reclamó Shijami

-toma- dijo Riosu lanzándole la bolsa, pero Areku la intercepta en el aire

-este dinero nos podría servir bien- dijo Areku

-¡¿ah?!- dijeron todos los presentes, menos Mr.S

-¡hey!, ese es mi dinero- reclamó la molesta mercante

-ladrón que roba a ladrón recibe 1000 años de perdón- dijo el chico peliblanco en forma de explicación

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó la mercader –¿no me vas a devolver mi dinero?-

-pero claro que te lo devuelvo, pero bajo una condición- dijo Areku

-ja¿me vas a poner condiciones?- dijo la mercader –¡fácilmente podría denunciarte con un guardia!-

-entonces¿como explicarás eso?- dijo Areku señalando a que la vara de él y su mochila estaban en la carreta

-¿AH?- dijo Shijami

-yo nunca recogí mis cosas, por lo tanto aun siguen robadas, haciendo que todo esto parezca solo un robo mutuo, así que ambos quedaríamos afectados- dijo Areku –aunque fácilmente podría llamar al guardia y decirle que me robaste mis cosas, todo excepto mi dinero, cosa que logré recuperar, no tengo nada mas que este dinero y mi ropa¿a quien le creerá?-

-pu…pues…- dijo Shijami comenzando a asustarse un poco

-¿aun dudas?- dijo Areku –pues entonces apostemos¡GUAR…!-

-YA, ESTA BIEN¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- dijo Shijami ya un poco desesperada

-que viajen con nosotros- dijo Areku con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-está bien…- dijo Shijami en voz baja

-¿que dijiste?- preguntó Areku –no escuché bien-

-¡que está bien¿contento?- dijo Shijami

-sí, y mucho- dijo Areku devolviendo el dinero –por cierto, lo mas seguro es que los guardias hubieran creído que yo te robé a ti y que dejé mis cosas en tu carreta, nunca creerían que una niña tan pequeña me robaría, a demás saben que la mayoría de los magos somos lo suficiente listos como para hacer algo así-

-¿_**TÚ**_ planeaste todo esto?- dijo Riosu sin creerlo

-¿_**TÚ**_ acabas de estafar a una mercader?- dijo Karoru en el mismo tono

-pero por supuesto, seré muy torpe pero no soy menos listo que una niña de 8 años, jejeje- dijo Areku –por mas superdotada que parezca…- diciendo esto último en voz muy baja, de manera que nadie le escuchó

-valla, parece que por fin pasó- dijo en voz baja Mr.S a la estafada mercader

-¿uh?- respondió (también en voz baja) Shijami con curiosidad

-¿no te acuerdas?- preguntó el acólito –cuando me dijiste que no había nadie capas de superarte en el arte de la estafa-

-él no me superó, simplemente me cogió desprevenida con ese plan…-

-termina siendo casi lo mismo, también me dijiste que el día en el alguien te llegue a estafar o a engañar, sería el día en que aceptarías otra ayuda además de la mía-

-¿crees que ellos me quieran ayudar?-

-quizás… será cosa de andar con ellos un tiempo y saber si te ayudarían o no… aunque tú sabes perfectamente que él…-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- gritó Shijami, cosa que hizo que los demás la miraran –ya te lo dije, vi a su filir, sigue vivo¡así que no vuelvas a mencionar ese asunto!-

-¿ah?- dijeron nuestros 3 protagonistas

-será mejor que no pregunten…- dijo Mr.S, mientras Shijami simplemente les dio la espalda haciendo creer que rebuscaba cosas en su carreta, mientras una lágrima pasó por su mejilla derecha

--debo ser fuerte… debo ser fuerte-- esas eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de la pequeña mercader

-en fin- dijo Shijami en tono decidido, dándose la vuelta y desapercibidamente quitándose la lágrima con su manda –si vamos a viajar juntos lo mínimo que necesito saber son 3 cosas-

Al ver ese cambio de actitud Areku mostró su gran sonrisa, otra ves, pero mas que nada porque ahora sabia que Shijami había afirmado que iba a acompañarles, mientras que Riosu y Karoru preguntan

-¿cuales cosas?-

-pues estas: que, como y cuanto-

-¡¿ah?!- respondieron los 3 chicos

-que buscan, como lo conseguirán y cuanto nos costará-

-pues…- dijo Riosu preparándose para explicar pero Areku rápidamente le interrumpe y dice

-en orden, buscamos un imperium para formar un clan, lo buscaremos de monstruos o de un torneo como último caso y si es que no lo conseguimos de una o la otra, posiblemente unos 500000 zenny-

Al escuchar esa cifra Shijami simplemente alzó una ceja y dijo

-yo no pienso prestarles ni darles esa cantidad de dinero, no sé si me lo devolverían-

--¡¿TIENE ESA CANTIDAD?!-- eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de nuestros 3 primeros protagonistas

-bueno, por si no lo conseguimos de la primera manera, debemos ir buscando un miembro mas para el grupo- dijo Riosu

-¿por?- preguntó Areku

-esto- respondió el ladrón sacando un papel en el cual estaban las inscripciones, con unos 6 espacios en blanco –tenemos que ser 5 para entrar al torneo-

-pero somos 5- dijo Areku, cosa que TODOS respondieron con un ¬.¬, incluso Mr.S, cosa que se vio como una burbuja blanca con el rostro ¬.¬, debido a que su mascara no dejaba que se viera su rostro

-¿que es eso…?- dijo Riosu quien vio la burbuja esa, pero su comentario fue ignorado porque todos los demás le dijeron a Areku

-ELLA/YO NO VA/VOY A LUCHAR-

-OK OK¿no saben lo que es una broma?- dijo Areku con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-¬.¬- respondieron todos, otra ves

-bueno, lo que necesitamos es un arquero- dijo Areku

-¿un arquero?- preguntaron Riosu y Karoru al unísono

-¡por supuesto!- dijo Areku –los arqueros son excelente en puntería, por motivos obvios, por lo tanto son buenos en combates a distancia, nos podrían ayudar bastante apoyándonos desde la distancia… a demás que nunca he conocido a ninguno- eso último generó una gota de sudor en la nuca de los presentes...

Y así fue como se unieron al grupo Mr.S y Shijami, sin que Areku supiera las consecuencias que traerá eso…

**Preview del acpítulo 7: **hola, soyAreku, y no sé que pasó como para que Shijami se halla puesto así, pero bueno, ahora estamos partiendo a Payon y... el viaje no está saliendo como lo planeamos… hey¡no se molesten con migo, es culpa de Riosu! (Riosu: mentira) bueno, en fin, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s Walkers: **Perdidos en el bosque**

Wow, gracias¿ven que sí tenia razón?

* * *

** Notas del Autor: **Bueno, acá hace su aparición/integración al grupo Mr.S y Shijami, Mr.S es uno de mis personajes favoritos a pesar que es de mi historia xD, también con respecto al pasado de Shijami y Mr.S se irá revelando muuucho mas adelante, quizás el de Shijami entre finales de este libro y comienzos del siguiente, el de Mr.S sí sera mucho mas adelante, también cuando se explique el 2do motivo de su mascara, el primero será explicado en este mismo libro, no se/te preocupen/preocupes lectores/lector xD, claro está que voy a mencionar el pasado de todos, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos en una historia o en lo que sea xD, aunque creo que hasta ahorita de los pasados que se me han ocurrido el mejor es el de Shijami y Mr.S, aunque aun no los tengo todos bien definidos xD, bueno, creo que ya mucho estoy escribiendo en ese "mini" espacio… como si alguien leyera esto T-T, bueno, si alguien lee esto, gracias por leerlo y espero que les guste (¡dejen comentarios!(¡y es una orden!(parcialmente broma(valla, 1 parentesis dentro de otro y de otro y de otro xDDD)))) 

Salu2 and be happy


	7. Perdidos en el bosque

**Disclaimerch: todos los personajes de Ragnarok online fueron basados en este fanfic, no se dejen engañar, ¡Graviti me ha copiado a mi e inspiró su juego en base a mi fanfic!**

**Capítulo 7: Perdidos en el bosque**

En el capítulo anterior, nuestro número de protagonistas aumentó a 5 de 3 con la integración del acólito Mr.S y la mercante Shijami, allí también consiguieron algo de información sobre el torneo y como necesitan mínimo 5 participantes, nuestros protagonistas se encaminan hacia Payon, la ciudad de los arqueros, buscando (obviamente) a un arquero, y allí, bueno, un poquito mas atrás, es donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(16:00)**

Bueno, nuestros protagonistas aun se encontraban en la ciudad de Prontera, mientras se preparaban para partir, ahora que Shijami estaba en su grupo ya tenían alguien con carreta donde podían llevar todas sus cosas allí, por el hecho que se formó una montaña de cosas Karoru no quería que Shijami lleve las cosas

-es una niña pequeña, ¡no la van a obligar llevar todo eso!- dijo Karoru

-pero…- dijo Shijami antes que Riosu le interrumpa

-pero ella podría creer que le tratamos de robar-

-pero de todas maneras, no me parece correcto- dijo la espadachina

-¿entonces quien quieres que la lleve?- dijo Riosu, eso de 2 segundos después voltearon a ver a Areku

-¿porqué presiento que esas no son buenas miradas?- dijo el joven mago

Momentos después se podía ver a Areku jalando de la carreta, la cual con MUCHO esfuerzo… no la movió ni un milímetro

-arg, ¡esta cosa no se mueve!- dijo Areku

-y así tu querias que ella lo lleve- dijo Karoru

-pues…- dijo Riosu

-permíteme debilucho- dijo Shijami empujando la carreta y esta como si no pesara nada avanzaba

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos los presentes excepto Mr.S

-soy una mercader, TODOS los mercaderes sabemos como jalar y empujar una carreta, el peso no importa, para nosotros es igual- explicó Shijami –además no llega a su peso máximo la carreta-

-es cierto, hemos llevado muchas cosas pesadas allí- dijo Mr.S

-¿ves que ella sí lo podia llevar?- dijo Riosu a Karoru

-¡ya ya, lo admito, me equivoqué!, ¿feliz?-

-sí, y mucho-

Entonces, nuestros aventureros decidieron partir a payon romando una ruta sumamente problemática y entreverada

-iremos en linea recta, todo al sur y llegaremos en unas horas- dijo Riosu indicando el camino en el mapa

OK OK, me equivoqué -.-

–mas o menos por acá giraremos un poco al este- continuó Riosu

-mmm, conozco un atajo- dijo Mr.S

-oh, genial, entonces tomemos ese atajo- respondió Riosu

Así nuestros protagonistas salen por la puerta sur de Prontera para llegar a Payon, así pasaron por las afueras de Prontera, cerca de Izlude, una pequeña zona de desierto, cosa que hizo que Areku creyera que estaban cerca de Morroc, pero luego se encontraron con un río, pasaron un puente que atravesaba el río y llegaron a una zona con árboles por doquier

**Lugar: bosque de Payon**

**(18:00)**

2 horas ya habian pasado desde que salieron de Prontera, así que decidieron descansar unos momentos en el bosque, a demas que comensaba a oscurecer

-valla, ya estamos en el bosque en tan poco tiempo- dijo Areku

-considera todo lo que nos tardamos la otra ves porque te perdiste- dijo Riosu a Areku

-sí lo sé… aun lo recuerdo-

-¿uh?, de eso no me han contado- dijo Karoru

-ah verdad, no te habíamos contado de lo que pasó por acá- dijo Riosu

-sí, ni te conté como conocí a Riosu- dijo el mago

-a mi tambien me da curiosidad- dijo Mr.S

-cuenten- dijo Shijami

-OK, yo comienso- dijo Areku –pues, resulta que por un "pequeño" error de orientación, en lugar de ir a Geffen terminé en el desierto, y así…-

Entonces Areku comensó a contar como conoció a Riosu, como fueron todos sus encuentros con los lobos del desierto y como llegaron a Payon

**(19:30)**

-sí, aun recuerdo esa pelea contra Phreeoni, creí que moriríamos- dijo Riosu

-claro, pero esperate a que cuente siquiera como conocimos al alquimista que nos ayudó-

-¿alquimista?- dijeron Karoru, Shijami y Mr.S, aunque estos 2 últimos estaban más interesados

-sí, el nos enseñó muchas cosas sobre homunculos y cosas así- dijo Areku –también era muy hábil en pelea, y se llamaba…-

justo cuando iba a pronunciar el nombre del alquimista un aullido se escucha cerca de ellos, MUY cerca de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron un lobo grande y de color azul cerca de ellos lanzando un gran aullido, Riosu y Karoru sacaron sus armas, Areku y Mr.S se prepararon para realizar algún hechizo, pero rápidamente Shijami les dice

-esperen- dijo Shijami deteniéndoles

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Riosu

Después de eso se escuchan aullidos de todas direcciones y de todos lados salen lobos rodeando a nuestros protagonistas

-esto no se ve bien- dijo Areku

-que bueno…- dijo Shijami tranquilizándose, Areku fue el único que la escuchó y se quedó viéndola raro

Unos segundos después, y el primero lobo que apareció dio unos pasos al frente, abrió la boca mostrando los dientes, luego comenzó a ladrar

-rayos- dijo Riosu, creyendo que el lobo estaba por atacar, en ese momento el va a correr hacia el lobo para atacar primero, pero Shijami le empuja a un costado

-¡no!, solo muévanse a un costado- dijo la mercader

-¿uh?- dijeron todos, entonces, todos le hicieron caso y se muevieron a la izquierda, mientras que ese lobo avansaba hacia los demas lobos, pasando entre nuestros protagonistas, cuando llegó a donde los demas lobos comensó a mover la cola de felicidad, los demás lobos respondieron con lo mismo, se ladraron entre sí un rato y luego se fueron

-¿ah?- dijeron todos incrédulos al ver que se fueron así sin mas

-se habia separado de su manada y la estaba buscando, no planeaba atacarnos- dijo Shijami

-¿como rayos sabias…?- dijo Riosu justo antes de ser interrumpido por Mr.S

-que raro, estos lobos suelen estar en su territorio nada mas, y en teoría estamos a unos kilómetros de payon, justo al oeste-

-¿seguro?... ha ver, pásame el mapa- dijo el ladrón

-yo no lo tengo- dijo Mr.S –se lo di a él- diciendo esto último señalando a Areku

-¡¿HICISTE QUE?!- dijeron Karoru y Riosu al unísono

-claro, el fue quien comenzó este grupo, por lo que creí que era el líder así que dejé que nos guiara- dijo el acólito

-¿ÉL, EL LIDER DEL GRUPO?- dijeron otra ves, al unísono, luego se miraron entre ellos y comensaron a carcajearse –JAJAJAJA, ¿ÉL?, JAJAJAJAJA-

-¬.¬, sí, acá lo tengo- dijo Areku mostrando el mapa, luego de eso Riosu y Karoru vieron que fue Areku quien les estuvo guiando

-entonces…- dijo Riosu

-eso solo puede significar que…- continuó Karoru

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDO!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-miren el lado bueno, al menos llegamos a las cercanías de payon- dijo Areku

-¡PERO NI SABEMOS DONDE ESTAMOS!- dijeron… bueno, le gritaron a Areku

-¿uh?- dijeron Mr.S y Shijami

-nunca le confíen a él un mapa o algo así, que su sentido de orientación es horrible- dijo Riosu

-oh, ya veo- dijo Mr.S

-mmm, ¿Cómo puedes ver con esa mascara?, no tiene agujeros para los ojos- preguntó Areku

-¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!- gritó Karoru –estamos perdidos por TÚ culpa-

-hey, es culpa de Riosu, por dejar que yo les guíe-

-mentira- dijo Riosu

-entonces yo seria el culpable- dijo Mr.S

-mejor descansemos- dijo Shijami –peleando ahora no solucionaremos nada, además que ya es tarde y ni hemos comido, propongo que cenemos, durmamos y ya mañana le dan una paliza al mago-

-¡¿que?!- exclamó Areku

-estoy de acuerdo- dijeron Rosu y Karoru

Así nuestros protagonistas cenaron y se durmieron, 2 de ellos con la meta de golpear a Areku apenas despierten

**(7:00)**

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana, y el primero en despertarse fue Areku, cosa que hasta a él le pareció muy rara, se estiró un rato y vio que aun era bien temprano y que todos seguían dormidos

-je, soy el primero en desertar… aunque eso es raro- dijo el mago

-mmm…- ¿dijo? Karoru quien seguía dormida

-¿uh?- dijo el mago con curiosidad

-hola…- dijo Karoru hablando dormida –hola Areku… ZZZzzz… justo te buscaba… zzzZZZ-

-¿está soñando con migo?- dijo el mago con mucha curiosidad

-es que… quería… decirte…- decía Karoru aun dormida, cada palabra que decía Areku se acercaba mas y mas –decirte… decirte…¡MUERE!- después de decir esto Karoru sacó su katana

-¡¿ah?!- dijo el confundido Areku

Justo después de eso ella comenzó a dar cortes y a perseguir a Areku

-WAAAAA, NO SE QUE ESTÉS SOÑANDO, PERO NO ES BUENO PARA MI SALUD- gritó Areku, luego de un rato Karoru volvió a caer al suelo dormida –valla, así que es sonámbula… mmm, creo que está soñando con lo primero que hará al despertar… rayos-

En eso vio como todos seguían dormidos a pesar del escándalo

-sí que tienen sueño pesado-dijo Areku –creo que será mejor volver a ponerla en su bolsa de dormir-

En eso carga a Karoru y la pone en su cama… bueno, bolsa para dormir, luego de eso solo suspiró –me pregunto si se comportará así al despertarse… espero que no…-

Unos momentos después, todos se fueron despertando de uno en uno, primero Mr.S, luego Riosu, luego Shijami, luego Karoru y luego Areku, sí, se volvió a dormir solo para despertarse minutos después

Lo primero que hicieron al despertar, Shijami y Mr.S tomaron su desayuno, en cambio Riosu ayudó a hacer de los sueños de Karoru realidad… dándole una paliza a Areku, luego se le vea a Areku mas golpeado que vivo, y MUY vivo, desayunando junto a todos los demás

-¡eso te pasa por perdernos en el bosque!- dijo Riosu

-te lo mereces- dijo Karoru

-porque siempre me tienes que pasar este tipo de cosas a mi-dijo Areku- ¿acaso hay algún tonto por allí que hace de mi vida un caos?- (Autor: ¡ASHU!... tu muerte será horrible, créeme)

-bueno, lo mejor será ir a Payon, aunque no puedo sacar una buena referencia del lugar donde estamos- dijo Mr.S

-¿por?- preguntó Areku, su respuesta fue que le mostró el mapa y todo a varios kilómetros alrededor de Payon era bosque igual al que estaban –oooh… bueno, no se preocupen, si vamos en línea recta y sin desviarnos, llegaremos al final de este bosque, di es en Payon a buena hora, si no es allí, al menos nos podremos ubicar-

-buena idea- dijeron todos terminando de desayunar y preparándose para seguir caminando un rato mas…

**(18:00)**

Nuestros protagonistas aun seguían perdidos, por el simple hecho de que el bosque está lleno de acantilados, provocando así que no puedan ir en línea recta, obviamente, Karoru le _**enseñó como se debe **_a no perderlesde nuevoa Areku, saliendo así un mago muy adolorido, en fin, perdidos, las horas pasaron hasta que ya comenzaba a oscurecer y optimistamente Shijami dijo

-waaaa, vamos a morir acá-

-yo NO pienso morir acá… o al menos no antes de Areku- dijo Karoru agarrando fuertemente su katana

-mira el lado bueno, acá tenemos mas provisiones- dijo Riosu señalando a Areku

-¿donde?- preguntó el mago

-mmm, el canibalismo es malo- dijo Mr.S

-¡¡AH!!- dijo Areku al darse cuenta que se referían a comerlo si escaseaba comida

A lo lejos del lugar, un gran lobo sobre un barranco vió a nuestros protagonistas, y a diferencia de sus demas compañeros lobos, por su mente solo pasaba: invasores en nuestro territorio… ¡eliminar!; luego de eso dio un gran aullido mientras saltaba en dirección de nuestros protagonistas

En la zona donde estaban nuestros aventureros, se escuchó el aullido y Riosu dijo

-bah, otro de esos lobos que se perdieron-

Luego de ese aullido, se comensaron a oir una seria de ladridos y aullidos, luego de eso Shijami abrió bastante los ojos de sorpresa y les dice

-¡prepárense que nos van a atacar!-

-¿uh?- dijeron todos

-¡SOLO HAGANLO!- dijo la niña pequeña, todos rápidamente sacaron sus armas, y en ese momento un lobo salta hacia Riosu por sorpresa, él rápidamente esquiva y contra ataca

-que demonios- dijo el ladrón –¿no que estos lobos eran tranquilos?-

-sí, pero parece que su líder no- dijo Areku señalando a un gran lobo rodeado de otros lobos normales acercarse

Luego de eso el gran lobo comenzó a ladrarles

-…- Shijami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se cayó al instante y vio al resto del grupo y cerró su boca, Karoru fue la única en percatarse de esto

Momentos después todos los lobos se lanzaron sobre nuestros protagonistas, y estos respondieron, era un grupo de 10 lobos en total mas el lider, 3 lobos a cada 1 del grupo (excepto a Shijami quien se quedó atrás con Dorobo), Riosu estaba que esquivaba y devolvía golpes a los lobos, Karoru se protegía con su katana y atacaba, Mr.S simplemente daba golpes con su mazo puntiagudo, solo que sus golpes no eran tan precisos y fallaba, pero en una de esas dio un golpe vertical a un lobo hacia arriba y este se levantó un metro, Mr.S saltó y le golpeó lanzándole contra el suelo

Areku estaba en mas problemas, ya que el luchaba contra 2 lobos, pero uno era el líder de estos, quien era mucho mas rápido y fuerte, rápidamente el líder de los lobos saltó hacia Areku, este saltó a un lado, estiró sus brasos hacia el lobo y grita

_**Fire ball**_

Así lansó una bola de fuego hacia este, pero el otro lobo saltó para interceptarla y proteger a su lider, este último solo vio a su amigo caer y le empujó con el hocico, al ver que no se movía se enfureció bastante y saltó sobre Areku, este no logró reaccionar a tiempo y el gran lobo cayó encima de él, Areku puso su vara verticalmente y sobre el suelo para no ser aplastado, aprovechó que la vara estaba allí y se comenzó a concentrar, unas esferas color fuego comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, pero el lobo le coge de un brazo y lo lanza contra un árbol, así rompiendo con su concentración, al hacer esto el gran lobo se lanza sobre Areku con intenció de devorar su cabeza

Todos los demas ya habian derrotado almenos a 2 de los lobos enemigos, excepto Mr.S, justo en ese momento derrotó al 3er lobo, y él vio como el lobo se lanzó sobre Areku, entonces rápidamente dice

_**Agi up(o incrase agi, como sea xD)**_

Rápidamente el aire a su alrededor se agitó, y Mr.S desapareció y apareció entre el lobo y Areku y dio un golpe al lobo con su mazo, provocando así que el lobo cayera a un costado, este se levantó y trató de morder a Mr.S, pero este puso su mazo, así le da una patada para alejarle un poco y da una vuelta para farle un potente golpe por su lado derecho, pero solo hiso que el lobo se moviera unos milímetros

-¡¿ah?!- dijo Mr.S justo antes de ser embestido y terminar chocándose con un árbol, así el lobo siguió yendo hacia él –maldición, no queria hacer esto, pero me has obligado- en eso el acólito estira los brazos hacia los costados, y junta sus manos justo frente a su rostro, como si estuviera rezando

_**Blessing**_

Así aparecieron unos ángeles pequeños sobre su cabeza, dando vueltas y dejando caer unas luces, así Mr.S se levantó y corrió hacia el lobo y le dio un potente golpe por un cotado, cosa que hizo que ahora el lobo salga volando y choque contra otro árbol, desde allí el lobo pudo ver todo el campo de combate, todos sus lobos habían sido derrotados, entonces ahora sí estaba muy furioso, se levantó y preparado para seguir luchando, comenzó a correr hacia Riosu que era el mas cercano, pero…

_**Fire bolt**_

Una serie de saetas de fuego lanzadas por Areku cayeron sobre el lobo, causándole quemaduras seria, pero eso no detenía al lobo, este se volvió a levantar, dispuesto a proteger su territorio, y con las pocas fuerzar que le quedaban comenzó a ir lentamente hacia Areku

-valla, ese lobo sí que tiene espíritu guerrero- dijo Mr.S

En eso el lobo, da un drástico cambio de velocidad, tomando a todos por sorpresa y va a una gran velocidad hacia Areku, pero a unos centímetros de él, salta y se para en el arbol detrás de Areku, pero solo por unas décimas de segundo, ya que se impulsó hacia Karoru, esta da un salto hacia atrás para esquivar al lobo, pero no vio un gran palo de madera con escritos y un rostro tallado, con unos largos brasos, de pronto el gran palo con rostro, abrió los amarillos y brillantes ojos y sujetó fuertemente a Karoru

-¡AAHH!- gritó Karoru al ser sujetada por el palo, mientras que el lobo se comienza a acercar, pero repentinamente Riosu le embiste clavando su daga en el lado derecho del lobo, y saca la daga con un movimiento horizontal, haciendo así una gran herida

-ya está, no se podrá levantar después de esto- dijo Riosu

-eso estuvo bueno pero… ¿¡ME PODRIAS SACAR DE ACÁ!?- dijo Karoru quien aun seguía siendo sujetada por el palo con rostro

-ok ok- en eso Riosu se acerca, pero el palo de da un fuerte golpe, mientras sujetaba a Karoru con 1 solo brazo, ese golpe alejó unos metros a Riosu –arg, no puedo acercarme si tiene unos brazos así de largos-

-déjamelo a mi- dijo Areku quien comensó a concentrarse para lansar su fire bolt, pero el palo estiró su braso libre hacia Areku y unas espinas de piedra salieron bajo de él dandole una serie de golpes –¡ARG!, ¿esta cosa me lanzó magia?-

-si no van a sacarme, tendré que salirme por mi propia cuenta- dijo Karoru haciendo fuerza para safarse de ese braso, en eso on mucho esfuerzo logra romper ese braso de madera –ya está-

Pero el palo lanzó un grito de dolor y miró a Karoru con furia, y está apunto de darle un potente golpe en la nuca, Karoru se percatas de esto pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo y solo llega a cerrar los ojos y dar un grito, y cuando está apunto de recibir el golpe

_**Double strafing**_

En eso 2 flechas se clavan a gran velocidad en la cara del palo, cosa que hizo que sus ojos se apagaran

Todos se quedaron confusos de cómo fue derrotado el palo, y más cuando una voz dijo

-no entiendo como una chica tan linda se acercó tanto a un greatest general, debería saber que es muy peligroso-

En eso todos voltearon a ver de donde salía la voz y vieron a un arquero con su arco en mano izquierda y con la derecha saludaba y dijo

-hola-

**Preview del capítulo 8.-** hola soy Karoru, que tipo tan bien educado y caballeroso y… oye, ¡¿Qué demonios…?!, ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA MALDITO DEGENERADO?!, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de midgard´s walkers: **el arquero pervertido**

¡Te vuelves a acercar y te juro que será lo último que hagas!

Respondiendo a:

Saiyan X: (¿porque pongo tu nombre si es que nadie mas me ha revieweado?) Siiii, ¡yo soy A(re)ku!, y te mandaré al futuro por muchos miles de miles de años para que de una u otra manera encuentres la forma de volver mucho mas hábil y fuerte a tal punto que seas capas de vencerme sin problemas O.o… nah, mejor no xD


	8. El arquero pervertido

**Disclaimer: ¡igual O!(la página no me permite poner la carita esa)**

**Capítulo 8: el arquero pervertido**

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros protagonistas se encaminaron totalmente decididos a la gran ciudad, bueno, no tan pequeña cuidad de Payon, y mientras estaban en camino, a Mr.S se le ocurrió darle el mapa a Areku viéndole casi como el líder del grupo y… por inercia… se perdieron, y tras encontrarse y luchar contra una manada agresiva de lobos, Karoru quedó atrapada por un greatest general(sí quieres saber que cosa es, miren el capítulo anterior :P) pero, 2 flechas salieron disparadas hacia la criatura, acabando con esta, y de entre los árboles salió un chico, con un arco en sus manos, y allí es donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: bosque de Payon**

**(18:35)**

Vieron a un chico que salió entre los árboles, vestia ropas de arquero, tenia un paquete de flechas en su espalda, tenia el cabello rubio y que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, usaba guantes marrones oscuros, era de la altura de Riosu y con un arco en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha alzada y los dedos estirados y diciendo

-hola-

-¡hola!- respondió Areku también con la mano derecha alzada

-¿le conoces?- preguntó Riosu

-no, es la primera ves que le veo- respondió el mago, y ante eso a todos sus compañeros les salió una gota de sudor en sus nucas y dijeron

-entonces no deberías saludar con tanta confianza a un extraño…-

-en fin, ¿tú quien eres?- preguntó Riosu al arquero

-je, yo soy como podrán ver un arquero- respondió el… arquero… valga la redundancia –conocido por todos en este sector del bosque, que últimamente me he dedicado a salvar hermosas damas en peligro-

-a diferencia de otros que conozco- dijo Karoru viendo a Areku y a Riosu

-hey- respondieron los 2 chicos

-y como veo que quieren saber quien soy, les daré el honor de conocer mi nombre- continuó el arquero –mi nombre es… ¡Luis!-

-¿tanta cosa solo para decir tu nombre?- dijo Riosu arruinando el ambiente provocado por la presentación de Luis

-¬.¬- respondió Luis

-que nombre tan raro- dijo Areku

-¿raro?- preguntó Luis –¿y ustedes como se llaman?-

-Areku-

-Riosu-

-Karoru-

-Shijami-

-me puedes llamar Mr.S-

Respondió cada 1 diciendo su nombre respectivamente

-¿y así dices que mi nombre el Raro?- dijo Luis

-por supuesto- afirmó Areku –conozco a muchos Luís, pero nunca había escuchado de ningún Luis-

-¬.¬, ni que hubiera mucha diferencia…- dijeron todos los presentes excepto Mr.S

-en fin, gracias por salvarme- dijo Karoru

-de nada hermosa dama- dijo Luis acercándose y haciendo una reverencia y alzando su mirada

--valla, que tipo tan caballeroso y bien educado y respetuoso…-- pensaba Karoru hasta que Riosu dice

-oye, yo no creo que él esté mirando tu rostro, Karoru-

En efecto, el arquero había alzado su mirada, pero no para ver el rostro de Karoru, si no una parte un poco más abajo de su cuello

Al darse cuenta de esto, le salió una vena en la frente de Karoru y gritó

-¡QUE TE PASA MALDITO DEGENERADO!- justo cuando el arquero se dio cuenta que le descubrieron, sintió un gran dolor justo en su nariz, y en un nanosegundo después, por todo su rostro, después en su espalda al chocarse con un árbol detrás de él, el dolor en su rostro fue causado por un potente golpe por parte del puño derecho de Karoru

En eso se veía al costado del arquero a Areku con una cinta métrica o wincha que comenzaba desde donde estaba parado el arquero antes del golpe

-valla, voló 6 metros- dijo Areku

-solo porque el árbol estaba allí- dijo Riosu –si no hubiera volado más-

-ouch- se quejó el arquero –nota mental, la próxima ves ser mas precavido- justo cuando dijo eso una katana se clavó al costado de su cabeza –¡AHHH!... ¡y también no decir mis notas mentales en voz alta!-

-oye, ¡casi le matas!- dijo Riosu a Karoru

-sí… pero no te preocupes, la próxima no fallo- respondió Karoru, cosa que hizo que todos se alejaran 1 paso de ella

Luego de un rato, cuando lograron despegar a Luis del árbol

-bueno, ¿sabes como llegar a Payon?- le preguntó Areku a Luis

-pero por supuesto, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano- respondió

-pero si usas guantes- dijo Riosu

-mmm, tienes razón- dijo Luis viendo la palma de su guante –en fin, sí sé como llegar-

-¿por donde?- preguntó Mr.S

-por allí- dijo el arquero señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar

Ante eso, todos rebuscaron entre los árboles, y vieron que estaban sobre una colina alta, donde se veía a lo lejos a la ciudad de Payon

-¿como no vimos eso antes?- dijeron Areku, Karoru y Riosu

-no se puede ir en línea recta, pero me sé el camino- dijo Luis

-¿y quien te dijo que queremos que nos guíes?- dijo Karoru

-queremos que nos guíes- dijo Riosu, cosa que hizo que Karoru le vea con una cara así: ¬.¬

Luego de un rato de caminar, llegaron sin problemas a la ciudad de Payon

**Lugar: Payon**

**(20:00)**

-por fin llegamos- dijo Riosu

-es la primera ves que vengo acá- dijo Karoru

-¿en serio?- preguntó Areku

-sí, y me gusta como se ve el lugar-

-oh- dijo Luis acercándose a Karoru –si deseas te podría mostrar la ciudad, lugares como el restaurante, el castillo… y quizás luego mi casa-

-aléjate, tengo una katana y sé como usarla- dijo Karoru sujetando el mango de su katana

-habla en serio- dijo Riosu

-y es MUY filosa esa katana- dijo el mago

-que, ¿les a atacado con eso?- preguntó Luis

-sí- respondieron al unísono

--ala, ¡¿y se supone que son sus amigos?!-- pensó Luis, luego miró a Karoru, y se alejó un paso

-bueno, ahora es cosa de buscar a algún arquero- dijo Karoru –ya que por eso vinimos ¿no?-

-sí- dijo Mr.S

-ah, me acaban de hacer acordar- dijo Areku y se acercó a Luis –oye, te interesaría ir con no…-

Repentinamente, Karoru aparece detrás de Areku tapándole la boca con una mano

-¿uh?- dijo el arquero

-¿tanto te molesta ese tipo?- dijo Riosu en voz baja y cerca de Karoru

-¡si!- respondió ella

-oh, ya veo…- dijo el ladrón, a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro –oye, ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-¡¿AH?!- exclamó Karoru

-quien, ¿yo?- preguntó Luis -OK-

-bienvenido al grupo- dijo Mr.S

-¡ME NIEGO!- dijo una molesta Karoru –¡yo no pienso estar en el mismo grupo que ese pervertido!- mientras Karoru gritaba soltó a Areku –así que elijan, ¡o él o yo!-

-¡BIENVENIDO!- gritó Riosu con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que se rostro cambió a una expresión de dolor cuando la vaina de una katana le cayó en la cabeza

-a ti no te pedí la opinión- dijo Karoru

-dices que te irás si el se queda ¿no?- dijo Areku –entonces… que sean bienvenidos los 2-

-¿ah?- dijeron todos al unísono

-o sea, que seas bienvenido al grupo Luis, y como Karoru se va, que también sea re-bienvenida, y todos felices- dijo el joven mago con su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿ah?... pero eso no tiene sentido- dijo Shijami con una expresión mirada pensativa

-parece que para él si lo tiene- dijo Mr.S

-¡hey, pero eso no soluciona nada!- dijo Karoru

En eso Mr.S se acerca a Karoru

-creo que lo que él quiere decir en realidad, es que le des una oportunidad a ese chico- dijo Mr.S

-pero, con alguien como él cerca, ya no podré sentirme segura-

-tranquila, yo no permitiré de que te haga algo serio… y me parece que tanto Areku como Riosu no permitirían eso-

-oigan, vallamos a comer algo para celebrar que hay un nuevo miembro mas en el grupo- dijo Areku con su gran sonrisa

-conozco un lugar donde sirven buena comida- dijo Luis

-creo que me preocuparía si no conocieras donde comer en TÚ ciudad- dijo Riosu

-jajaja, creo que tienes razón- respondió el arquero

-mmm, pero la ciudad no le pertenece- dijo el mago

-es solo un decir ¬.¬- dijo el ladrón

Mientras que todos seguían conversando y bromando entre ellos, Karoru veía como charlaban, mientras pensaba

--ahora que lo dice… no parece ser en verdad un mal chico… ¡pero a la primera que le sorprenda haciendo algo así…!--

-¡HEY KARORU!- gritó Areku, quien ya estaba a varios metros de ella, junto a todo el grupo –ven o te vas a perder la cena- 

-ah, ¡voy!- dijo la espadachina yendo hacia sus compañeros

**Lugar: INN de Payon**

**(20:40)**

Después de un rato, siendo guiados por Luis por la ciudad de Payon, todas las casas ya estaban cerradas y todos los habitantes durmiendo, excepto en 1 solo lugar, el cual era el INN, que como en todas las ciudades, atiende a las 24 horas, y allí fue a donde llegaron nuestros protagonistas

-¿este es el lugar donde vamos a cenar?- reclamó Karoru

-sí, recuerden que en todos los INN dan desayuno almuerzo y cena a los clientes, y como sé que de igual manera se quedarán a dormir acá- dijo Luis

-pero, dijiste que servían buena comida- dijo Areku

-¡y lo hacen!- dijo el arquero

-pero acá no es un restaurante- dijo Shijami –creí que nos llevarías a un lugar así-

-ja, acá en payon hay pocos restaurantes, y ahora sabrás porqué- dijo Luis mientras abría la puerta

Todos entraron al INN, luego pidieron 3 cuartos (**Autor:** 1 para Mr.S y Shijami, otro para Karoru y otro para… el resto)(**"el resto"**: ¡hey!), luego bajaron y en el sótano estaba hecho todo un ambiente que se asemejaba a un restaurante lujoso

-¡wow!- dijo Areku –¡es como un restaurante!-

-error, es mejor- dijo Luis –y ahora sabrán porqué-

Tras dicho eso, el fue y se sentó en una silla, rápidamente salió un camarero hacia la mesa

-la carta por favor- dijo el arquero

-¿porqué pides la carta si siempre que vienes pides lo mismo?- dijo el moso

-porque traigo compañía- dijo señalando al grupo

-oh, ya veo, toma- después de dicho eso el mozo le dio la carta

Después de eso todos se sentaron en la casi-muy-lujosa mesa redonda y comenzaron a ver los platos y Riosu dijo

-¿estos son nombres de comidas?-

-sí, excepto por el último plato, eso NO es comida- dijo Luis, segundos después le cayó una sartén en el rostro y una vos de una chica molesta desde la cocina dice:

-QUE A TI NO TE GUSTE NO HACE QUE DEJE DE SER COMIDA-

-auch, quema… ¡QUEMA!- dijo Luis, al parecer la sartén aun estaba caliente… es mas, había un huevo friéndose allí

La respuesta a que le caiga una sartén de metal caliente en el rostro a Luis fue la esperada

-¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!- comenzó a gritar mientras corría de un lado a otro

-Eso debe doler- dijo Areku mientras veía como corría

-eso espero- dijo Karoru sin preocuparse en hacer algo

-creo que es obvio si miran bien como grita- dijo Shijami analizando la situación

-¿no hay que ayudarle?- dijo Mr.S algo preocupado

-creo que sí- dijo Riosu, totalmente tranquilo

-blip- dijo Dorobo… sin que le importase el asunto

-yo me encargo- dijo nuestro primer protagonista

_**Cold bolt**_

En eso Areku estiró sus brazos hacia el frente y un bloque de hielo salió disparado hacia Luis, justo en el rostro, bueno, en la sartén, pero el golpe hizo que Luis salga volando y se choque contra la pared, ahora al menos ya no le quemaba el rostro por que la sartén se enfrió… solo la cabeza por el golpe

**(20:55)**

-gracias- dijo Luis con sarcasmo

-de nada- respondió Areku

Luego de un rato, después de que Mr.S tuviera que usar su heal unas cuantas veces en Luis, les trajeron un plato de comida a cada 1, y allí aprovecharon que estaban comiendo para preguntarle a Luis

-¿que rayos pasó para que te tiren una sartén caliente en la cara?- preguntó Riosu

-lo que pasa es que ella es una loca que no sabe cocinar- dijo Luis, esta ves se movió a un costado esquivando 3 cuchillos -FALLASTE- gritó Luis… pero gracias a ese grito no esquivó una leña, que otra ves le cayó justo en el rostro, luego de todo eso, se veía a Mr.S curando a Luis otra ves

-creo que no es bueno que le digas loca a ella- dijo Areku

-¿podrías explicarnos?, que ya me comenzó a dar curiosidad- dijo Mr.S

-ah, no se preocupen, es mi hermana- dijo Luis

--¿y así la para insultando?-- pensaron todos a la ves

-y resulta que hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella aprendía a cocinar, intentó muchos platillos, y justo un día solo quedaban ingredientes para ese último plato, según ella lo cocinó bien, pero yo le dije que no era mas que un trozo de carbón- dijo Luis con toda naturalidad-y pues, como ella no es mas que una LOCA y EXAGERADA desde ese entonces me sigue atacando cada ves que le hago recordar- 

y se aseguró que las palabras "loca" y "exagerada" se escuchen hasta afuera del edificio, los presentes, incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas y a los que trabajaban allí, al escuchar eso se quedaron paralizados todos los camareros se aseguraron de esconderse al sentirlo todo temblar

-¡¿ah, que está pasando?!- dijeron Areku, Riosu y Karoru a la ves, Mr.S rápidamente miró a la cocina, cogió a Shijami y dio un salto para alejarse de la mesa, ya que de repente, se escuchó un grito que decía

-¡¡QUE DIGISTE MALDITO!!-

-LOCA Y EXAGERADA- respondió Luis… y todos se percataron que fue una MUY mala respuesta, ya que rápidamente todos los utensilios de cocina habidos y por haber salieron volando por la ventanilla y la puerta

_**Hiding**_

Rápidamente Riosu se escondió, tras un desello de luz desapareció, Karoru sacó su katana para bloquear los cuchillos y cosas peligrosas, Luis esquivaba con cierta facilidad, aparentemente estaba acostumbrado, lamentablemente… Areku no, mientras corría de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar lo que podía, después de unos momentos, quedó clavado en una pared

-porque presiento que alguien de algún lugar del mundo me odia- dijo Areku estando clavado por su ropa en una pared… con MUCHOS cuchillos y hasta sartenes (_**Autor:**_ NO pregunten como se clavó una sartén)

Luis seguía esquivando de lo mas normal, aparentemente el sí estaba muy acostumbrado, todos se quedaron viendo como el ágilmente esquivaba… claro, hasta que un refrigerador que salió volando y casi le da, le hizo perder la concentración, y toda una cocina de gas le cayó, cosa que le mandó a volar a una pared, causando que esta se destruya

-auch, eso debió doler- dijo Riosu, volviendo a aparecer tras otro destello de luz

-sí, eso espero- dijo Karoru viendo la pared

-valla, parece que ya esa lluvia de utensilios de cocina se detuvo- dijo Mr.S

-¿alguien vio a Areku?- preguntó Shijami, y todos buscaron en las paredes a algún mago clavado… luego se percataron que la pared que fue destruida por el "cocinazo" era donde estaba Areku y de los escombros sale una mano, y eso de 2 segundos depuse la cabeza de Areku con ojos con forma de remolino y dice

-auch-

-valla, esta ves sí logró arrancar la cocina a gas de la pared- dijo Luis saliendo de los escombros, con varios moretones, pero hablando como si fuera algo de todos los días

-¿que tan seguido pasa esto?- preguntó Karoru

-desayuno almuerzo y cena, sobretodo cuando hay clientes- dijo Luis

**(21:30)**

Después de limpiar todos los escombros y de volver a ponerlo todo en su lugar, incluyendo los huesos de Areku y Luis, por fin pudieron comensar a comer nuestros protagonistas, pero al primer bocado, todos se quedaron asombrados

-¡está delicioso!- dijo Karoru

-una de las mejores cosas que he comido en mi vida- dijo Riosu

-sí, está muy bueno- dijo Areku

-jejeje, por eso mismo les dije que acá solo habían pocos lugares donde comer, pero siempre la comida es muy buena- dijo Luis –y eso se debe a que acá siempre se usan ingredientes de este mismo bosque, hasta la madera que se usa para la leña ayuda en el sabor-

-¿eso es verdad?- preguntó Shijami a Mr.S

-no tengo ni idea, nunca antes había escuchado de algo así- respondió este

Al momento de escuchar la vos de Mr.S, a Areku, Karoru y Riosu les dio curiosidad de saber como es que este puede comer aun con su mascara puesta, y todos prestaron atención… pero cuando voltearon no había comida en el plato

--¡¡AH?!, ¡como puede comer tan rápido!-- pensaron nuestros 3 protagonistas ya nombrados

-gracias por la comida- dijo Mr.S, luego cogió una botella con agua, y sacó un pequeño pedazo de su máscara con el tamaño exacto como para que entre la boca de la botella, tomó un poco de agua, y volvió a cerrar su máscara

-¡¿ah?!- dijeron todos los presentes

-oh, es que es así como tomo agua- dijo Mr.S

Así nuestros protagonistas prosiguieron a irse a dormir

**(1:00)**

A la 1 de la mañana, Areku se despertó con ganas de tomar un baso con agua, ya que no podía volverse a dormir después que un GRAN grupo de hormigas trataran de llevárselo (**Autor:** ¿a quien no le ha pasado algo así? xD) y al momento de salir se encontró con Karoru, quien estaba saliendo de su abitación, en pijama y arrastrando su katana

-¿Karoru?- dijo Areku, pero Karoru no respondía, mejor dicho, ella ni los ojos abría-oh… otra vez con su sonambulismo-

Pero para su sorpresa Karoru se dirigía al cuarto de Luis (**Autor:** el dormía en otro cuarto separado de los demás) mientras susurraba

-maldito…-

Luego abrió la puerta lentamente, y Areku por curiosidad fue a ver que pasaba, y su sorpresa fue que Karoru estaba con su katana en alto, justo al costado de la cama de Luis y esta dice

-¡muere maldito orco!-

-¡detente!- dijo Areku al ver como Karoru casi corta a Luis en 2, pero esta se detuvo de golpe y cayó sobre la cama de Luis dormida otra ves –fiufff eso estuvo cerca-

Al momento en que ella cayó en la cama de Luis, su cabeza cayó justo en el estómago de este, haciendo que el golpe le despierte

-¡auch!... ¿ah?- decía Luis al ver a Karoru en su cama, y se quedó sorprendido un rato, preguntandose que hace ella allí, aunque un momento después trató de aprovechar de que ella estaba dormida para continuar con sus actos

Areku se percató, y el no podía permitir que pase algo así, ya que si no o se moría Luis o lo tendría que botar por hacerle algo a Karoru… a demas que de por si el no permitiría que le hagan algo a su amiga, así que repentinamente gritó

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- tras decir eso, Areku corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se volvió a meter en su cuarto

Y al escuchar el grito Karoru se despierta y lo primero que ve es que Luis estaba justo al frente de ella, y que ella estaba en pijama, Luis se percató de esto y dijo muy nervioso

-err… ¡pu-pu-puedo explicarlo!... espera… no, no puedo explicarlo-

-Luuuuuisss…- dijo Karoru mientras su cabello evitaba que se vieran sus ojos, y cogía fuertemente su katana

Después, los gritos de Luis se escucharon hasta Prontera…

**Preview del capítulo 9.-** hola, soy Riosu, valla paliza que le está dando Karoru a Luis constantemente, pero mejor el que yo, jejeje… ¿uh?, ¿orcos, villa, goblins, guerra?, AHH!, ¡explíquenlo mejor que no les entiendo nada!, en fin, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **iniciando la busqueda**

Valla, parece que otra vuelta la misma meta

**Sé que quizás, ustedes los fans(sí, claaaaro xD), ejem, lectores se habrán preguntado el porqué no he actualizado, pues, las 2 primeras semana(o al menos la primera) no pude actualizar porque tuve una visita muy sorpresa de una tía, así que no comp. Por ese tiempo, las otras 2 o 3 o 4 semanas… pues… fue por motivos muy personales…(que tienen que ver con la presentación de los zergs de SC2 en korea… no, no fui allá; además de que este capítulo lleva como 2 semanas a medias, siempre pasaba algo que evitara que lo continuara X.x) como por ejemplo… la visita de OTRA tía, la primera trajo la moda de venir acá xD **

**Heldrasil:** que bueno, reír es bueno xD, lo peor… es que eso del nombre del clan y de la cueva… es verdad xD, espero que te esté gustando la historia . :D

**Saiyan X:** pues sí, y eso que no has visto las cosas que tenia pensado hacerle… o que le haré :D xD. La historia de Shijami lo explicará todo… o eso espero… bueno, cuando la termine de pensar lo explicará todo xDD, y sí, es el síndrome de palos que salen de la nada (en realidad estuvo allí todo el tiempo, solo que creían que era otro adorno del bosque, y justo en ese momento cobró vida). No creo que Luis esté al nivel de Raichu, quizás se acerque un poco… pero no llega xD


	9. Iniciando la busqueda

editada de último momento: OUCH! x.X!!, el sabado anterior creí haber subido este capítulo, disculpa(en) por este reverendo error X.X, 1000000 disculpas X.x

Dishclaimerch: err… pues… err… OK OK… e-es-esto fu-fue inspira-rado e-en el ju-juego ra-ragnaro-rok online de graviti… ya, lo dije, ¡bajen el arma

**Solo 50 palabras y 5 emotíconos: SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY por la tardanza .!, esta ves no tengo a otro que culpar mas que a mi . (es tú culpa ¡mi!) pero siempre que me daba tiempo para escribir, lo que escribía no me convencía y lo borraba :S (al menos lo que escribí ahora si me gustó o xD)**

**Dishclaimerch: err… pues… err… OK OK… e-es-esto fu-fue inspira-rado e-en el ju-juego ra-ragnaro-rok online de graviti… ya, lo dije, ¡bajen el arma!**

**Capítulo 9: iniciando la búsqueda**

En el capítulo anterior… woa, ¿tan poco se puede avanzar en un capítulo?... en fin, nuestros protagonistas por fin lograron llegar a Payon, la ciudad de los arqueros, y eso fue gracias a un arquero de nombre Luis, tras pasar lo que quedaba del día en la ciudad, Luis acepta unirse al grupo de nuestros protagonistas, nuestros aventureros se quedan a dormir en el INN de Payon, y tras un pequeño incidente con Luis, Karoru, Areku, katanas y dolor de por medio, todos terminaron dormidos… y allí comienza nuestro capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: INN de Payon**

**(7:00)**

Nuestros protagonistas ya estaban despertando, "misteriosamente" Luis despertó prácticamente momificado por una gran cantidad de vendas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, la mayoría por cortaduras, claro está que el misterio no duró ni medio segundo para todos nuestros aventureros, quienes pudieron deducir que la causante solo puedo ser

-Karoru- dijo Riosu frente a la habitación de Karoru, tocando la puerta –ya, despierta que es tarde-

-aun es temprano- dijo Areku, quien estaba a unos metros detrás de él –además… pues, tuvo una… como decirlo… mmm, noche "agitada y SUMAMENTE violenta"-

-sí… mas que nada violenta… aun me duele con tan solo recordarlo- dijo Luis, quien seguía con vendas por todo el cuerpo

-ya voy, ya voy- decía Karoru desde dentro de su cuarto

-eso va diciendo desde hace media hora- dijo Shijami viendo un reloj que estaba en la pared

-bueno, solo es cosa de ser pacientes y esperar un poco a que salga- dijo Areku tranquilamente… mientras estiraba ambos brazos al frente y juntaba ambas manos abiertas apuntando a la puerta –Karoru, voy a contar hasta 10, ¡si no sales derribo la puerta!-

-que paciente ¬.¬- dijeron todos a la ves

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…7…- y así estaba contando Areku hasta que una katana salió por la puerta, estando esta aun cerrada, la punta de la katana se detuvo justo al frente del rostro de Areku… provocando cierto temor en este

-¿decías?- dijo Karoru aun dentro de su habitación

-err…- en eso tragó saliva y dijo –o-ocho…-

-creí que dejarías de contar después de que ella casi te clava su katana- dijo Luis algo sorprendido

-llámalo "honor suicida", siempre debo cumplir lo que diga…- decía Areku, luego volteó a ver la punta de la katana y volvió a tragar saliva –cu-cueste lo que cueste… 9… y…-

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de golpe y Karoru salió gritando:

-¡YA YA YA!, ya salí, ¿feliz?-

-sí, y mas tranquilo también- dijo el mago

-ni siquiera pude dormir bien ayer por culpa de un maldito que me llevó a su habitación- dijo la espadachina

-¡pero si yo no te llevé a mi cuarto!- dijo Luis –no puedo creer que voy un día en este grupo y ya me crean capas de hacer cosas como esa… valla, nuevo record-

-en fin, ¿porque tanto apuro?- preguntó Karoru

-es que hoy día comenzaremos la búsqueda del emperium- dijo Areku

-¿tienes siquiera alguna idea de donde comenzar?- preguntó la pequeña mercader

-por mas raro que les parezca, sí- dijo Areku –según recuerdo, cuando iban en sus búsquedas por emperium lo hacían cerca de Geffen, así que ese sería un buen punto de partida, además si tenemos suerte, quizás allí estén mis hermanas-

-¿porqué tendrían que estar allí?- preguntó Riosu

-geffen es la ciudad de los magos, allí consiguen gran cantidad de objetos mágicos que usan en su… magias, woa, cuanta "magia" en una oración- continuó Areku

-hey , tiempo, ¿alguien me podría explicar bien que está pasando?- preguntó Luis

-oh verdad, no te explicamos la situación actual- dijo Areku

-pues, veras…- decía Riosu

Y así le comenzaron a contar lo relacionado a la búsqueda del emperium, del clan "PapiS", del torneo, de la búsqueda de miembros para el grupo, el encuentro con Mr.S y Shijami y por último su llegada a payon

-sí, y lo peor es que no podíamos sacarla, si intentábamos algo el palo ese nos atacaba, pero felizmente la salvó un arquero, fue genial- decía Areku

-sí, ESTUVE allí ¬.¬- dijo Luis

-¿en serio?- dijo Areku

-¡pero si pasó ayer!- dijo Riosu

-ah, es que soy un _poco_ olvidadizo- dijo Areku

--¿un poco?-- pensaron todos los presentes

-¡blip blip!- se escuchó venir por debajo, y Riosu sintió unos leves golpes en su pierna, el vió y Dorobo estaba allí dándole pequeños empujones

-¿uh?- dijo Riosu

-¿que le pasa?- preguntó Karoru

-tiene hambre- dijo Shijami

--¿uh?-- pensó el ladrón --como sabe que…--

Los pensamientos de Riosu fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido que salió de Dorobo

-¿los drops gruñen?- preguntó Riosu

-no- respondió Mr.S

-oh, sí tiene hambre- dijo Karoru

-bueno bueno, por acá tengo su comida- dijo Riosu sacando su mochila de la carreta de Shijami, pero cuando estaba por abrirla, Dorobo saltó y se comió toda la mochila de un bocado

-¡HEY!- dijo Riosu -¡allí estaban mis cosas, escúpelo!-

Y Dorobo le obedeció… y le escupió su mochila en su cara, Riosu luego solo le miró molesto y con una vena en la frente, y Dorobo comenzó a irse feliz

-¿uh?- en eso Riosu revisó su mochila –¡¿AH?!-

-¿que pasó?- dijeron todos

-sin abrir mi mochila… logró sacar su comida- dijo el ladrón de cabello marrón

-¿eso es posible?- dijo Shijami

-sí… pero es algo que solo podemos hacer los ladrones con nuestra técnica-

-valla, parece que tu mascota también es hábil robando, jejeje- dijo Luis

-interesante…- dijo Shijami con su mano en el mentón, con una mirada pensativa, viendo con interés la situación

-bueno, mejor comencemos a caminar ahora a Geffen, que si no tardaremos mucho- dijo Areku con su característica sonrisa

-¿caminar a Geffen?... ¿otra ves?, ¿no que toda la primera temporada se trató de eso?- preguntó Riosu, pero recibió un codazo por parte de Karoru

-¡¡shhh!!, ¡cuidado con la cuarta pared!-

-oh, verdad-

-err… ejem, pues sí, ¿de que otra manera podríamos llegar?- dijo Areku

-Kafra- dijo Karoru

-ya sabes lo que opino de ellas- dijo Riosu

-veamos- dijo Shijami –somos unas 6 personas, tendríamos que pagar el pasaje a prontera primero y luego a geffen, a prontera unos 2500 zenny por cabeza, y a geffen unos 1800… o sea, unos…-

-4300 por cabeza, siendo 6, unos 25800 aproximadamente… - dijo Areku interrumpiendole

-exacto… y NO pienso prestarles esa cantidad- continuó Shijami

-Pero si tienes unos millones en tu carreta…- dijo Mr.S

-¡SSHH!- le silenció Shijami

-pues… no sé, si tan solo hubiera otro método para tele transportarnos allá con algún tipo de portal o algo- dijo Riosu

-¿portal?- dijo Areku y después de unos segundos un poco se prendió sobre su cabeza –¡oh verdad!, la habilidad de warp portal es de los acólitos ¿no?- diciendo esto último viendo a Mr.S

-pues, sí, también conozco la habilidad… e iba a sugerirles para que yo les lleve a geffen- dijo el acólito enmascarado

-¿y por qué no dijiste nada hasta ahora?- preguntó Karoru

-es que no quería interrumpir su discusión-

-ajá… claaaaaro- dijo Riosu

-¿y puedes llevarnos?- preguntó Areku

-claro, creo que tengo una gema azul entre mis cosas- dijo Mr.S

-¿gema azul?- preguntó Luis

-sí, las gemas azules nos ayudan a los acólitos a concentrar nuestras energías, como una especie de canalizados, usamos nuestro poder sobre el tiempo y el espacio para poder tele transportarnos, y con una gema azul…-

En eso Mr.S sacó una gema azul de entre sus cosas y la puso en el suelo

-…podemos hacer esto-

_**Warp portal**_

Así Mr.S estiró su brazo derecho y apuntó con la palma de su mano derecha a la gema, se podía ver como ondas de energía azul claro eran expulsadas por la gema recorrían en suelo, y una columna de luz azul claro salió del suelo, al momento en que se desintegró la gema

-interesante espectáculo de luces- dijo Luis

-sí, es la segunda cosa mejor del warp portal- dijo Riosu

-¿segunda?- preguntó Luis

-sí, la mejor es esta- dijo Karoru empujando a Luis dentro del cilindro celeste

**Lugar: Geffen**

**(7:15)**

En el momento en que Luis entró al cilindro, vio un cambio de ambiente increíble, de lo que estaba en un lugar cerrado y angosto como el corredor del INN de Payon, a un lugar tan amplio y hermoso como la ciudad de Geffen lleno de gente por todos lados… claro está de que al haber sido empujado por Karoru, solo pudo ver la ciudad como por 1 segundo, ya que luego vio el piso de la ciudad, MUY de cerca

-¡auch!- dijo Luis al caer de cara en la ciudad de Geffen, ya que el empujón de Karoru se hizo perder el equilibrio, pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor de espalda… producido por las pisadas de Karoru que había aparecido encima de él

-esta es la mejor cosa del warp- dijo Karoru

-oigan, ¿y Luis?- preguntó Areku, apareciendo también encima de Luis

-es cierto, no le veo- dijo Riosu también encima de susodicho arquero

-¿que, hablan de ese _pisado_?- dijo Karoru soltando una leve risa

-oye, no creo que sea necesario que le insultes así- dijo Riosu

--¿pisado?-- pensó Areku, justo antes de notar que el suelo estaba blando, bajó la mirada y vio a Luis con los ojos en forma de X –oh, se refería a esto- diciendo esto último señalando abajo

-ah, allí estabas- dijo Riosu

En eso Luis se dio la vuelta para hablarles a Riosu y a Areku

-cof cof- tocía Luis –¿saben?, si no fuera por la hermosa vista, me habría quitado-

-¿hermosa vista?- dijeron todos, luego notaron porque, Luis tenía la mirada hacia arriba, y Karoru usaba falda larga, la cual estaba justo sobre la cabeza de Luis, y este último dijo –¡blancas!-

Esto último produjo un sentimiento de vergüenza y cólera simultáneos, que entre ambos hicieron que su rostro se ponga rojo, alzara su pie derecho, y de una patada en la cara entierre a Luis varios centímetros bajo tierra, y luego se alejara unos pasos para evitar que el pervertido arquero siga "investigando"

-pero fuiste tú quien le empujo y se paró sobre él en primer lugar ¬.¬- dijo Riosu

-tranquilo, valió la pena- dijo Luis, justo antes de que Shijami y Mr.S aparezcan encima de este –¡AUCH!-

-¿uh?- dijeron estos 2 últimos

-creo tener una idea de que pasó aquí- dijo Shijami al ver a Karoru avergonzada y molesta y a Luis unos centímetros bajo tierra

-creo que lo mejor sería sacarlo de allí- dijo Mr.S

-por favor- dijo Luis sumamente adolorido

**(7:30)**

Ya habían sacado a Luis del suelo y estaban totalmente preparados para salir en búsqueda por el emperium justo en…

-un segundo, ¿exactamente a donde vamos?- dijo Riosu

-pues… no tengo ni idea- dijo Areku con ojos cerrados y con su gran sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su nuca

-¬.¬- expresó Riosu

-¿no dijiste algo relacionado a que tus hermanas sabían donde buscar?- dijo Mr.S

-oh, verdad… pero no sé si ellas estén ahora mismo en la ciudad- dijo Areku

Justo después de dicho eso, hubo un destello de luz azul justo detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron un warp portal abriéndose y una chica de cabello largo verde claro, piel blanca, ropa similar a la de los hechiceros, también verde claro, saliendo de este diciendo:

-repito, si querías ahorrar dinero, mejor me hubieras prestado algunas de tus gemas, pero noooo, decías que kafra estaba taaan lejos, y preferiste traernos acá-

Justo después salió otra chica del portal, esta tenía cabello negro hasta los hombros y piel morena, ropa de sacerdotisa verde oscuro, al momento en que salió del portal, este desapareció, y ella dijo:

-oh vamos, ni que fuera malo volver a geffen mas seguido a que te tenga que "prestar" mis gemas que nunca me devuelves-

-Errr… ¿hermanas?- dijo Areku viéndolas aparecer frente a ellos

--¿hermanas?-- pensaron Luis, Mr.S y Shijami, quienes no las conocían

--oh… ellas…-- pensaron Karoru y Riosu, quienes SI las conocian, al igual que a sus técnicas

-¡ooh!, hola hermanito, ¿que haces por acá?- dijo Natika, la sacerdotisa

-hola, justo las estaba buscando- dijo Areku

-que coincidencia, veníamos por gemas azules que venden por acá, justo los del clan nos estabamos preparando para ir de cacería- dijo Vanessita, la hechicera

-¿quieren venir?- dijo Natika

-suena genial… pero ahora estábamos buscando emperium, y queríamos preguntarles donde buscar- dijo Areku

-oh, esperium ¿no?- dijo Vanessita –en la villa de los orcos-

--¡orcos!-- pensó Karoru, al escuchar esa palabra, abrió bastante los ojos de sorpresa –¡¡entonces que esperamos?!-

-te ves emocionada por buscar la piedra esa- dijo Natika

-¡vallamos cuanto antes!- dijo Karoru ignorando lo que dijo Natika

-no puedo evitar sentirme ignorada…- dijo la sacerdotisa con una vena que se le notaba en la frente

-¿como llegamos?- dijo Karoru un tanto desesperada

-puedo abrirles un portal allá pero justo ahora…- decía Natika hasta que Karoru le interrumpe diciendo

-¡no importa, solo hazlo!-

-hey, Karoru, tranquilízate- dijo Riosu

-¬.¬ ojo en que solo hago esto por que sé bien que todo lo el dinero que saques de este viaje irá a mis ahorros- dijo Natika

-¡¿ah?!- dijo Areku

_**Warp portal**_

-¡hey, como es eso de que lo que saque de este viaje…!- decía el mago hasta que Karoru le empujó al portal –¡AH!-

Inmediatamente después Karoru entró al portal, Mr.S se despidió de Natika y Vanessita, y entró junto a Shijami, Riosu les siguió al entrar

-errr… gusto de… ¿conocerlas?- dijo Luis

-solo entra sin despedirte ni nada como todos los demás- dijo Natika algo molesta

-OK- dijo el arquero entrando al portal

-hey, ¿segura que él se está juntando con buena gente?- dijo Natika

-… no parecían malos la primera ves pero… en momentos como este ya ni sé que pensar- dijo Vanessita

-lo único que me preocupa es que entre todo este caos no les hablé de que había surgido un nuevo _**orc lord**_ en la villa…- dijo la Priest preocupada

-y tampoco que en que parte buscar el emperium- dijo la wizzard -solo espero que les valla bien…-

**Lugar: Orc ****Village**** (villa de orcos)**

**(7:45)**

Descripción del lugar: era una villa llena de pasto y árboles por todos lados, se veía unas casas de madera y algunos muros hechos con troncos que cercaban el terreno, además, todo el sector estaba rodeado de riscos, excepto por estrechos caminos que permitían salir de la villa

-valla- dijo Areku admirando el lugar, que en sí el lugar era bello… obviando el hecho que estaba totalmente repleto de orcos

--orcos…-- era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Karoru, quien ya tenía su mano derecha en el mango de su katana y viendo a los orcos, quienes aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de nuestros protagonistas

Karoru estaba apunto de comenzar a correr hacia los orcos, al solo verles mostraba una furia en su rostro… cosa que no pasó desapercibido para nuestros protagonistas, ella va a comenzar a correr, cuando siente que alguien le coge del brazo

-¡detente Karoru!- dijo Riosu, quien le sujetó del brazo -¿que te está pasando?, sueles ser la mas tranquila de nosotros-

-mentira- dijo Areku

-bueno, al menos la que tiene mas sentido común, atacar así a los orcos sería un suicidio, ¡por ese lado hay al menos unos 20 orcos juntos!- dijo el ladrón

-concuerdo con él- dijo Luis –no pareces ser de la gente que se emocione a ese extremo cuando van de cacería-

-¡¿ah?!- dijo Karoru, volteando a verlos a todos, en ese momento comenzó a tranquilizarse

-¿que pasa Karoru?, ¿Por qué tanto odio a los orcos?… ¿venganza acaso?- dijo Areku con un tono de voz hasta casi serio

Al escuchar eso Karoru abrió bastante los ojos

-también ayer en la noche, mientras dormías, dijiste las palabras "¡muere maldito orco!"- continuó el mago –si vas a estar así, toda la villa se lanzará contra nosotros, ya que sentirán tu furia-

--es la primera ves que escucho a Areku hablando casi… seriamente-- pensaba Riosu

-así que, lo mejor sería que nos cuentes que pasa- siguió el joven mago –así que… ¡cuenta cuenta cuenta!- diciendo esto último sin su tono de voz serio, mas bien demostrando curiosidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y con su típica sonrisa con los ojos cerrados con forma de triángulo sin base (o algo así…)

-¬.¬- al ver su repentino cambio, a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, y le vieron con esa cara

-pues… yo…- estaba comenzando a decir Karoru, pero fue interrumpida con un gruñido justo atrás de ella

Karoru volteó, solo para ver a un ser de aproximadamente 2,30 metros de alto, con un casco morado, piel verde, de GRAN musculatura, solo usando una especie de pantalón corto y un trapo de ropa, ojos rojos brillantes, y una gran hacha en su mano derecha… en una palabra, un orco

-¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!- gritó Karoru al verle así de cerca al orco

Todos estaban distraídos por la discusión que no vieron al orco que les vio… el que estaba justo detrás de Karoru, lanzando un gran gruñido con lo que comenzó a llamar a los demás de su raza

-¡HUMANOS!- gritó el orco, unos 4 orcos que andaban cerca escucharon el grito, y comenzaron a acercarse con intención de atacar a nuestros aventureros

De pronto, el orco que estaba cerca de Karoru alzó su hacha por encima de su cabeza, mientras que Karoru no se podía mover por la impresión que le dio al ver al orco

-¡Karoru!- dijo Riosu sacando rápidamente su daga, mientras corría en dirección del orco a gran velocidad, pero el orco ya estaba bajando su hacha

En eso una flecha lanzada por Luis cae justo en el filo del hacha, desviándola lo suficiente como para que no corte a Karoru, esta por fin reaccionó, y se movió a un lado, mientras Riosu llegó y clavó su daga en el brazo del orco, quien gritó de dolor y con su otra mano golpeó a Riosu en el pecho, haciendo que este salga volando unos metros

-tiene una fuerza tremenda- dijo Riosu sujetándose el pecho

-corrección- dijo Areku –TIENEN una fuerza tremenda-

-¿tienen?- dijo Riosu, mientras miraba alrededor… estaban rodeados por aproximadamente unos 6 orcos más… aparentemente el grito de dolor del orco llamó a unos 2 mas

El grupo estaba rodeado, y los 6 estaban espalda con espalda

-Shijami… quédate en medio de nosotros, que esto se pondrá muy peligroso…- dijo Mr.S, mientras sacaba su mazo con puas

**Preview del capítulo 10.- **hola, soy Luis… valla, ni llevo 2 días en este grupo y ya estoy en una pelea nada fácil… ¡y para colmo hay mas!... un segundo, ¿quien son ustedes?... mejor dicho… ¡¡ ¿QUÉ son ustedes?! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Midgards walkers: **en medio de un campo de batalla, ¡goblins vs orcos!**

Lo peor de todo esto es que… no se si la llegada de estos sea algo bueno o malo

Respondiendo a (sí, aun tengo esperanzas que algún día alguien más reviewee xD):

**Saiyan X: **me lo esperaba, por eso puse Luis sin tilde :P (además que me da flojera poner tilde xD). Sí, está algo loca… y no será la única vez que aparezca :D. Creo que sí tienes razón con lo de Raichu O.o xD

Salu2 and be happy


	10. En medio del campo de batalla

pues, tenía para subir el capítulo hace como 1 o 2 semanas, no recuerdo, pero esta semana ESTOY con los exámenes, logré sacar algo de tiempo libre y me acordé de subir el fic oUU, en fin, espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza X.x

_**Disclamer: ¿se escribe disclamer o disclaimer?... que, ¡¿está encendido?! Errrr… digo, los personajes están basados en el juego de RO hecho por graviti y todo eso**_

**Capítulo 10: en medio de la batalla, ¡Goblins vs Orcos!**

En el capítulo anterior: para poder comenzar con la construcción de su clan, nuestros aventureros comenzaron a buscar el emperium, y tras un encuentro con las hermanas de Areku, fueron a la villa de orcos, donde sabían que conseguirían su tan buscada piedra, pero Karoru se comportaba extraña desde antes que llegar, pero antes de poder explicar lo que pasaba, fueron rodeados por orcos, los 6 se quedaron espalda a espalda rodeador por 6 orcos, y allí es donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: orc village **(villa de orcos)

**(7:50)**

Nuestros aventureros veían a los 6 orcos, Mr.S le dijo a Shijami que se ponga en medio de ellos

-son exactamente 6, al igual que nosotros, propongo un 1 para cada 1 de nosotros- dijo Luis

-pero Shijami no puede pelear, es aun muy pequeña y débil- dijo Karoru

-cierto- dijo Shijami

-yo puedo encargarme de 2 de ellos- dijo Mr.S

-OK, ¿quien ayuda a Areku?- dijo Riosu

-sí, quien me… ¡hey!- dijo Areku –¿no me crees capas de poder encargarme de al menos uno de estos yo solo?-

-eres el que tiene menos experiencia de combate, y estos monstruos quizás te podrían acabar de 1 golpe, son muy fuertes- dijo Riosu

-tranquilo, no me darán ni un golpe- dijo Areku

-pero lo dijo Riosu es cierto, lo mejor sería que…- decía Karoru antes de ser interrumpida por Areku

-si otro me ayuda, alguien más pelearía contra 2, y correría más peligro- dijo Areku –mejor yo que alguien más- justo en ese momento Areku comienza a correr hacia orco que estaba justo frente a el

-Hey, Areku- dijo Karoru comenzando a ir a tratar de ayudarle

-cuidado, ¡detrás de ti!- dijo Riosu a Karoru

Karoru al escuchar eso se movió a un costado y volteó, en ese momento una gran hacha cayó justo donde ella estaba, y esta estaba siendo sujetada por un orco

-tranquila, estaré bien- dijo Areku para que Karoru no se preocupes

**(7:51)**

Riosu comenzó a correr hacia el orco que estaba delante de él, el monstruo trató de cortarle con un corte vertical con su hacha que usaba con la mano derecha, pero Riosu lo esquivó moviéndose a la derecha del orco, y le dio una serie de cortes doble en su brazo, el orco le trató de golpear con su puño izquierdo, pero Riosu salta y se para sobre el brazo, aprovecha esto y le hace unos 4 cortes en la cara, el orco se lleva las manos a la cara soltando el hacha y grita de dolor, y mientras Riosu salta hacia atrás y le clava su daga en el estómago del orco

-ARG- gritó el orco de dolor

Después, Riosu salta hacia atrás esquivando un golpe que hizo el orco juntando ambas manos, luego el orco se levanta para hacer otro ataque en ese momento una especie de energía morada se juntó en el brazo de Riosu y se formó una bola

_**Envenom**_

Lanzó la bola de veneno a la herida, así entrando directamente al organismo, y afectándole rápidamente, el orco comenzó a tornarse ligeramente morado, mientras gritaba de dolor, Riosu aprovechó esto para saltar sobre el orco de tal forma que su cabeza estaba abajo y sus pies arriba, mientras su mano izquierda se volvía medio transparente

_**Steal**_

Dicho esto con su mano izquierda atravesó la cabeza del orco y retiró su casco sin problema, al quitar el casco y caer al suelo, se impulsó de este para clavar su daga por la nuca del orco, atacando directo al cerebro, causando la muerte del orco al instante

**(7:51) **(es mi forma de decir que las peleas comenzaron simultáneamente)

Luis comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del orco, haciendo que sea difícil para este asestarle un golpe, pero a la ves se le hacía mas difícil a Luis asestar a un punto vital, casi todas las flechas que disparaba le daban a los brazos, le disparó alrededor de 5 flechas, 3 en el brazo derecho y 2 en el izquierdo

A pesar de su resistente piel, al orco le dolían las flechas, así que se hartó de dar golpes verticales, y dio uno horizontal dando una vuelta, casi le da a Luiz en la cabeza con su hacha, pero este se tiró al suelo y le apuntó a la derecha, mientras sacaba 2 flechas

_**Double Strafe**_

Las 2 flechas brillaron por un momento, y no solo dieron en el blanco, si no que la punta de las 2 flechas atravesaron desde la axila hasta salir por el hombro, dañando gravemente la articulación, mientras el orco se quejaba

-je, te tengo- dijo Luis

El orco cerró los ojos por el dolor, y vió que no podía mover el brazo, al abrir los ojos, vio un arco justo frente a su nariz, quizas a 2 o 3 milímetros de distancia, con 2 flechas apuntando a cada ojo

_**Double Strafe**_

Ambas flechas llegaron al cerebro, matando al orco

**(7:51)**

Karoru estaba atacando al orco con furia, dando poderosos y rápidos golpes, este apenas y se podía defender con su hacha

-¡Muere muere muere muere!- repetía Karoru una y otra ves

En eso el orco trató de darle un golpe con su puño izquierdo, Karoru retrocedió, y el orco aprovechó esto para intentar darle con un golpe vertical de su hacha, Karoru no podía evitarlo… ni quería

-je- rió Karoru

Karoru respondió con un ataque con su katana, y para sorpresa del orco, detuvo su golpe, y quedaron con sus armas chocadas

-¡he estado entrenando todo este tiempo para igualar la fuerza de malditos orcos como tú!- dijo Karoru aplicando mas fuerza para ganarle terreno al orco, este usó ambas manos para detener el avance de Karoru, al final ambos terminaron aplicando la misma fuerza

El orco no podía creerlo, una hembra humana de aproximadamente unos 15 o 14 años le estaba igualando en fuerza, para una raza guerrera y que siempre se consideró superior a los humanos, eso era casi una humillación… y Karoru sabía de eso, por eso no esquivó el golpe, para bajar la moral del orco, humillarle y distraerle

Aprovechó su distracción, para dejar de aplicar fuerza mientras de movía a un lado, el orco, quien seguía aplicando toda su fuerza, se fue de largo y su hacha quedó enterrada al piso, Karoru pisó su hacha y gritó

_**Bash**_

Dicho esto concentró su fuerza en un potente corte, con el cual le amputó la mano izquierda y la mitad de el brazo derecho, pero no se conformó con eso, mientras el orco gritaba de dolor, Karoru le hizo un profundo corte en cada rodilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, la espadachina saltó sobre este y calló sobre su estómago, cogió el hacha detrás de ella, aún con las manos de orco y esta, y con esta cortó profundamente su estómago, para luego clavara esa misma hacha en el rostro del orco

A lo lejos, un orco vio con horror la escena…y comprendió al instante que si el iba, contra un ser como ella, sería un suicidio, así que hizo lo mas lógico… corrió lejos

**(7:51)**

Desde que Areku salió corriendo en dirección al orco, este ya estaba preparado para atacar, pero Areku pasó por su costado a las justas esquivando el hacha, y apenas quedó a su lado derecho del orco, apoyó ambas manos en el hombro de este y dijo

_**Fire ball**_

Una explosión lanzó a ambos, Areku retrocedió unos pasos, el orco unos metros, Areku aprovechó la distancia para intentar un conjuro un poco más fuerte, le comenzó a apuntar y un círculo de magia apareció bajo el orco, mientras Areku se concentraba, unas esferas de fuego comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor

El orco no se quedó quieto, al ver esto, supo que era peligroso, y cuando se levantó comenzó a correr hacia Areku

No le dio tiempo para hace el hechizo en todo su poder, así que, apenas se formaron unas 4 esferas de fuego, las lanzó

_**Fire bolt**_

Mientras el orco corría, recibió las 4 esferas de fuego, pero se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero a pesar de eso, estas le causaron gran daño y sus brazos se quemaron, a 1 metro de nuestro primer aventurero, alzó su hacha, y trató de atinarle un golpe, pero ahora Areku se movió al lado izquierdo del orco, y en lugar de alejarse, se acercó

Aprovecho que el orco aun no se recobraba de su propio ataque, y puso ambas manos en el estómago del guerrero verde, y lanzó el hechizo más rápido que conocía

_**Fire ball**_

Otra vez, una explosión les alejó, pero esta vez, Areku solo retrocedió un paso, y comenzó a apuntarle otra vez, y comenzó a enfriarse un poco el ambiente

_**Ice bolt**_

Lanzó rápidamente 1 estaca de hielo que cayó del cielo, para que el hechizo se rápido, pero fue lo suficientemente precisa como para darle justo donde le lanzó el último fire ball, atravesando la piel quemada del orco, quedándose clavada la estaca en el orco, mientras este gritaba de dolor, Areku comenzó a preparar otro hechizo, esta ves se comenzó a formar una nube eléctrica sobre el orco, este la vio cuando se levantó, pero fue muy tarde

_**Ligting bolt**_

Cayeron 4 rayos consecutivos justo en el hielo que tenía clavado el orco, usualmente los orcos son muy resistentes a la electricidad, pero por tener el hielo allí, este sirvió como conducto para la electricidad, así esta quemó algunos órganos internos del orco, así este se desmayó y cayó al suelo

-¿está muerto?- se preguntó Areku viendo al orco desmallado, quien respiraba con mucha dificultad –OK, no lo está… en fin, suerte- diciéndole esto último al orco –ala, tantos hechizos consecutivos me dejaron cansado… pero de allí se me pasará-

**(7:51)**

Mr.S sabía bien que su pelea no sería nada fácil desde el principio, pero él sabía que él estaba mas capacitado que ninguno otro del grupo para enfrentarse a 2 enemigos así de fuertes al mismo tiempo, además que si cada 1 se enfrentaba a 1 enemigo, Shijami tendría que pelear, y él es el encargado de cuidar de ella, así que de una u otra manera el terminaría enfrentándose a 2 enemigos, quienes estaban al frente de el

_**Agi up**_

Sin perder tiempo Mr.S puso las palmas de sus manos juntas, tomando posición de rezar y el aire se sacudió por 1 segundo a su alrededor, y a una gran velocidad llegó hasta el orco de la izquierda (orco 1) y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro, cosa que hizo retroceder a este unos cuantos pasos, el otro orco(orco 2) aprovechó para tratar de atinarle un golpe con el hacha, pero Mr.S se agachó rápidamente, y le dio un golpe con su mazo en el brazo, haciendo que lo eleve, y Mr.S le da un potente golpe en las costillas, pero rápidamente tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar el hachazo del otro orco

A pesar de haber aumentado su agilidad le costaba trabajo mantener la pelea contra 2 enemigos fuertes a la ves, y vio que con solo velocidad no les derrotaría, así que volvió a poner sus manos en posición de rezar

_**Blessing**_

En eso unas siluetas que parecían pequeños ángeles aparecieron sobre su cabeza, y al ver esto, el orco 1 corrió hacia el acólito, al llegar a él le intentó de acertar un corte vertical con su hacha, pero se movió a un costado y al frente, y le dio un golpe en la espalda con su mazo, pero ahora el orco voló unos 2 o 3 metros por la fuerza del golpe, la fuerza del acólito se había incrementado considerablemente, pero Mr.S rápidamente extendió su mano derecha (con la izquierda sostenía el mazo), abrió su palma y apunto en dirección del orco 2 y se comenzó a formar una esfera de luz blanca

_**Holy **__**Light**_

La esfera de luz fue lanzada a gran velocidad hacia el orco 2, y al impactarle esta estalla y toma la forma de una cruz blanca por alrededor de medio segundo, pero la explosión fue suficiente como para mandar a volar al orco vario metros, después se dio la vuelta y saltó a su derecha, ya que el orco 1 ya se había levantado y le trató de dar con el hacha, apenas esquivó el golpe saltó y le dio una patada en la cara, de tal manera que el orco cayó de espaldas, y Mr.S estaba con 1 pie en su cara y otro en el suelo, apuntó al orco con su mano derecha en el rostro del orco 1

_**Holy Li-**_

Cuando estuvo por atacar al orco 1, el orco 2 le embistió golpeándole con el hombro a la espalda, así a Mr.S se le cayó su mazo y voló como 5 metros para caer boca abajo, y al ponerse boca arriba vio a los 2 orcos avanzando hacia él, rápidamente se sentó y estiró ambas manos

--rayos, no tendré otra opción-- pensó Mr.S

En eso, hizo algo que usualmente es casi imposible en los acólitos, en cada mano comenzó a crear una esfera de luz

_**Double Holy Light**_

Rápidamente lanzó 2 esferas de luz, pero cada orco se protegió con su hacha

--¡ahora!-- pensó fugazmente Mr.S

En eso puso ambas manos al frente de él, flexionó los codos, de tal manera que ambas palmas estaban casi juntas, con una distancia de aproximadamente 10 centímetros entre ella, y comenzó a crear una esfera de luz en cada mano

_**Double Holy Light**_

Lanzó ambas esferas 1 contra otra, y comenzó a retener la energía con sus manos, fusionando ambas esferas, incrementado considerablemente el poder del ataque, pero para ese momento, los 2 orcos ya casi habían llegado a él, estaban a metro y medio

_**Charged Holy Light**_

En eso lanzó la esfera de energía al orco 1, este trató de defenderse con su hacha, pero la esfera destrozó el arma y chocó al rostro, causando una gran explosión, que hizo que el orco volara varios metros, hasta un árbol cercano, él ya estaba muy herido por los golpes que tenía en el rostro, literalmente, ese golpe le remató

Pero el segundo orco al ver lo ocurrido comenzó a correr hacia Mr.S, para no darle tiempo para volver a hacer el hechizo… y Mr.S se percató de eso, así que solo pudo ver como como se acercaba el hacha del orco a su rostro… hasta que…

_**Double Strafe**_

_**Envenenom**_

_**Fire Ball**_

2 flechas le dieron al brazo, en el codo y en el hombro, evitando que se pueda seguir moviendo, una bola morada le dio en la espalda al orco, y casi automáticamente después le cayó una bola de fuego en el pecho, cosa que hizo que volara de espaldas, y una katana le detenga el vuelo atravesandole el corazón

-estuvo cerca- dijo Areku

-casi no llego- dijo Riosu, quien tenía mas puesto el casco de orco, lo tenía puesto de lado derecho, no por completo

-de nada- dijo Luis dirigiéndose a Mr.S

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Karoru, mientras limpiaba su katana

-sí, gracias- dijo Mr.S -parece que no pude librar bien una pelea contra 2 orcos-

-oye, esas 2 últimas técnicas que usaste…- decía Areku, cosa que puso nervioso a Mr.S –según mi hermana, que es una sacerdotisa, es imposible lanzar mas de 1 Holy Light a la ves y solo…-

Al escuchar esto, rápidamente Shijami intervino interrumpiéndole diciendo:

-wow, sí que saben pelear-

-sí, les dije que podría vencerle- dijo Areku, olvidándose de lo que estaba diciendo antes… cosa que alivió a Mr.S

-solo dijiste que le enfrentarías ¬.¬- dijo Riosu

-pude notar que todos son muy hábiles luchando- dijo la mercader

-seré débil pero hábil- dijo el mago -aunque me estaba muriendo de miedo durante la pelea-

-Sí, noté eso, también que Riosu es sumamente rápido, Karoru muy fuerte y Luis muy preciso, a Mr.S ya le había visto luchar- dijo Shijami

-un segundo… ¿viste todas las peleas?- dijo Riosu –¿eso es humanamente posible?, todas las peleas fueron al mismo tiempo y a tu alrededor, en lados contrarios-

-err… yo…- decía Shijami nerviosamente –¡ah, Karoru, nos ibas a contar que tienes contra los orcos!, te vi luchando de una manera muy sádica… no parecías tú-

-¿uh?...- dijo Karoru

-¿no que ella siempre es así de sádica?- dijo Riosu con intención de molestar a Karoru

-¿quieres comprobarlo?- dijo Karoru molesta y sujetando su katana

-Karoru… yo… en serio me asusté al verte matando a ese orco- dijo Shijami

-etto… yo…- viendo que no había salida alguna decidió comenzar a hablar –verán, yo…-

En eso un ruido como un grito les interrumpió, y Riosu rápidamente abrió bastante los ojos y saltó sobre Karoru

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó el ladrón, y al caer sobre Karoru, ambos caen al suelo

-pero que demo…- decía Karoru hasta que vio como un hacha pasó girando, justo donde estaba su cabeza, también casi le da a Mr.S, pero la esquivó justo a tiempo

-rayos, allí hay bastantes- dijo Areku señalando justo detrás de donde estaba Karoru

El orco que huyó corriendo hace un rato, huyó para llamar al resto de la tribu… y allí habían al menos unos 40 orcos, entre machos y hembras, todos se quedaron asombrados y con los ojos bien abiertos (en Mr.S no se notaba por su mascara, pero igual estaba sorprendido) pero eso no evitó que Luis notara algo

-valla, parecen estar bien cómodos- dijo viendo a Karoru y Riosu, este último seguía encima de Karoru

Viendo en la posición en que estaban, ambos se sonrojaron, y Karoru le dio un golpe a Riosu que le mandó a volar

-enfermo- dijo Karoru mientras se levantaba y sacudía mientras Riosu caía al suelo –pero igual gracias por salvarme la vida-

-de…nada- dijo Riosu adolorido

-err… chicos… y chica, no creo que sea un buen momento para que se distraigan- decía Shijami, señalando a los orcos que se acercaban corriendo

-maldición, con 6 fue algo difícil, ¡con ese ejercito nos van a machacar!- dijo Luis

-si no pasa nada que evite el combate… quizás no tenga oportunidad de decirles que… fue _casi_ un honor luchar y morir a su lado- dijo Areku

-¿casi?- dijo Riosu

-por supuesto, dime que honor hay en morir- dijo Areku

-¿tienes alguna _butterfly__wing_?- preguntó Karoru a Shijami

-sí, tengo justo unas 10- dijo la mercader sacando un grupo de frascos con una especie de polvo, que servía para volver a la última ciudad visitada

Todos al ver los frascos se llenaron de esperanza…. pero Dorobo tenía hambre en ese momento, y sin analizar la situación pues… de un bocado se comió los 10 frascos… cosa que hizo que todos se pongan blancos, al igual que sus ojos

-Riosu…- dijo Luis

-¿sí?...- respondió Riosu

-dime que puedo matar a esa cosa que llamas mascota…-

-…-

-¿sí?-

-espérate, lo estoy pensando-

-no malgastes fuerzas… las vamos a necesitar- dijo Mr.S –Shijami… ¡huye!-

-OK- dijo la mercader comensado a correr pero… -¡estamos rodeados!- gritó Shijami

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron todos menos Mr.S

Al voltear, vieron que atrás de ellos habían unos monstruos con figura humana, pero muy bajos, todos llevaban mascaras similares a las de Mr.S, pero con una expresión diferente, todos tenían armas distintas, y dependiendo del tipo de arma llevaban una mascara distinta, eran de color marrón y tenían orejas puntiagudas

-¿que son esas cosas?- dijo Luis

-goblins…- dijo Mr.S

-¿goblins?- preguntó Areku

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que los goblins también corrían en dirección de ellos, al igual que los orcos, ambos por lados distintos, pero los goblins eran mucho mas rápidos y estaban en mayor cantidad, nuestros protagonistas decidieron prepararse para luchar contra los goblins, pero estos siguieron de largo

-¡¿ah?!- dijo Karoru

-no pude evitar sentirme ignorado- dijo Areku

-¡¿pero que?!- dijo Riosu

Ambos grupos de monstruos chocaron y comenzaron a luchar entre ellos

-¡claro!- dijo Mr.S –se me olvidó que la tribu de goblins está justo al sur, y ambos grupos están en guerra por el territorio, aunque desde el principio han sido razas opuestas y sin importar a cuantos líderes pasen por tribu pues… siempre han tenido "odio a primera vista"-

-valla, sabes mucho sobre ellos- dijo Areku

-me he visto obligado a aprender lo más posible sobre esos seres- dijo Mr.S

-¿uh?- dijo Riosu

-oigan, a menos que quieran ver como se matan, lo mejor sería escapar, ¿no?- dijo Areku

-es cierto, mejor vayámonos yendo- dijo Mr.S

-¿y Shijami?- preguntó Riosu buscando a la pequeña mercader

-¡por acá!- dijo Shijami a lo lejos agitando el bazo derecho, esto provocó que 1 gota de sudor salga en la nuca de todos

--¿como llegó tan rápido?-- eso pasó por la mente de todos

-bueno, vamos- dijo Areku

-pero la pelea está taaan entretenida, ¿nos tenemos que ir ya?- dijo Luis que estaba sentado viendo la pelea

-ven- dijo Karoru con voz amenazadora y una vena bien marcada en su frente mientras apretaba bastante su puño derecho

-OK OK- dijo el arquero -siempre que aprovecho para ver todo lo que pueda en la vida mientras pueda siempre me interrumpen- diciendo esto último con voz muy baja, de tal manera que nadie le escuchó… solo que Shijami volteó a ver hacia él con curiosidad

--¿mientras pueda?-- pensó la pequeña mercader... quien le escuchó apesar de lo bajo que este habló

**(8:05)**

Después de un rato de caminar por la villa, todos los orcos estaban ocupados luchando contra los goblins, y buscaron un refugio, así que entraron en una de las cabañas vacías que estaban por ahí y Areku cerró bien la puerta

-¿porque cierras la puerta?- preguntó Karoru

-por ti- dijo el mago –así ya no te interrumpirán la explicación-

--todo esto únicamente por que tiene curiosidad…-- pensaron todos

-en fin, dudo que te interrumpan ahora que están ocupados allá afuera- dijo Luis

-así que será mejor que comiences, que acumular tanta ira te va a hacer daño- dijo Riosu

-sí, las palabras siempre ayudan a desahogarse- dijo Mr.S

-pero…-decía Karoru

-no hay forma de ocultarlo, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que pierdes la cabeza al simplemente escuchar la palabra orco… y eso puede ser muy peligroso- dijo Areku

En eso Karoru caminó hacia una cama que allí había y se sentó en esta

-OK… les contaré...-

**Preview del capítulo 11: **hola, soy Karoru y… ¡YA!, ¡está bien, les voy a contar cual es el problema que tengo con los orcos!, como sea, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **el relato de Karoru  
**

-había una ves...-

* * *

**Comentario del Autor(esto es algo ****poco**** importante por siaca): **pues, siendo sincero, adoro escribir las batallas, y ponerlas bien detalladas,sobretodo cuando uno gana por habilidad o ingenio, a tal punto que hasta un debilucho pueda ganarle a un fuerte guerrero, siempre y cuando el debilucho sea MUCHO mas hábil o inteligente que el fuerte

También, me puse a comparar a los protagonistas del fic(en lugar de escribir otro capítulo...… xD), y se podría decir que salió esto (Shijami no está incluida en la comparación por razones muy obvias xD)

(está en orden decreciente)

Fuerza: Karoru Luis Riosu Mr.S Areku

Habilidad: Luis Riosu Mr.S Karoru Areku

Velocidad: Riosu Karoru Luis Mr.S Areku

Inteligencia/ingenio: Areku Luis Mr.S Riosu Karoru (pero eso no significa que Riosu y Karoru no sean ingeniosos)

Poder destructivo (técnicas y todo eso): Mr.S Areku Karoru Riosu Luis (pero debería ser Areku el primero, ya que los acólitos no suelen ser fuertes sus magias, pero a su tiempo se explicará el porque :P)

Pero, en combate: Mr.S Riosu Karoru Luis Areku

Sí, a pesar que Areku sea el protagonista central de la historia, es el más débil del grupo y, aunque no lo demuestre (porque no le gusta demostrarlo y/o es opacado por su distracción/torpeza) es el más listo e ingenioso, pero el mas inexperto, siendo esta su primera pelea seria como mago.

También, Mr.S en casi todo está penúltimo o antepenúltimo, pero es el más poderoso en combate, eso se debe a sus habilidades como el agi up o el blessing, que aumentan su agilidad, velocidad, fuerza, entre otras cosas aun no mostradas, haciéndole superior a los demás del grupo en varios aspectos

Bueno, esa sería una especie de análisis que hago por el momento (sí… el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo malgasto en esto xD)

Y creo que eso es todo por ahora, si hay suerte tendré listo el próximo capítulo para el siguiente sábado(pero conociendome quizas sea el próximo mes xD)

Salu2 and be happy


	11. El relato de Karoru y el Orc Lord

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fan friki, ejem, fan fic, están inspirados en los personajes creador por Graviti Corp, así que todo el dinero va para ellos

_**daDisclaimer: los personajes de este fan friki, ejem, fan fic, están inspirados en los personajes creador por Graviti Corp, así que todo el dinero va para ellos**_

**Capítulo 11: El relato de Karoru y el líder de los orcos**

En el capítulo anterior de midgards walkers nuestros protagonistas tuvieron unas difíciles peleas contra un grupo de orcos, siendo esta la primera pelea de verdad de nuestro mago Areku, después de la pelea llegaron mas guerreros orcos por un lado y un batallón goblin por el otro y comenzaron a luchar, nuestros aventureros aprovecharon y se escaparon, luego de encontrar una cabaña vacía, le preguntaron a Karoru el porque de su cólera contra los orcos, y es aquí donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: orc village**

**(8:05)**

Todos estaban dentro de la cabaña, Areku había cerrado bien la puerta y cortinas para evitar que interrumpan o sean atacados por orcos o goblins, y todos estaban sentados alrededor de Karoru, encendieron una vela para poder ver bien, con las cortinas cerradas era un poco oscuro el lugar

-bien Karoru, ya puedes comenzar- dijo Areku

-pues, esta historia comienza hace mucho tiempo atrás, aun antes que yo naciera- decía Karoru – mis padre era un valiente _**caballero**_ y mi madre una poderosa _**cruzada**_ varios años antes que naciera, poco después que mis padres se casaran, en una de sus tantas aventuras, no sé exactamente el motivo, pero sé que era por ayudar a alguien tuvieron que luchar contra un poderoso orco, que era considerado un _héroe_ en esta villa…-

_**Dramatización: **_(**Autor:** O.o?, ejem, esto lo pongo para mostrar lo que pasó según la historia de Karoru mientras ella va relatando, sus palabras aparecerán en "_cursiva y en comillas"_)

"…_ese ser, era un monstruo con un gran poder maligno, siempre seguido por un grupo de orcos de élite"_

Se podía ver a un orco mucho mas grande de lo normal, unos 3.10 metros aproximadamente, tenía un casco dorado y muy alto, con unas grandes plumas que salían del casco, también un gran escudo dorado en el brazo izquierdo y una gran espada en la mano derecha, una especie de falda con un taparrabo de oro, también unas hombreras y sandalias de oro, el resto de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto mostrando su piel verde

El _**orc hero **_estaba rodeado de un grupo de orcos más altos y musculosos que los demás y de piel azul

"_mis padres fueron junto a un grupo de amigos a luchar, pero la criatura era demasiado poderosa y salió victoriosa, mientras escapaban logró hacerle un profundo corte en el vientre a mi madre, un amigo de ellos, un sacerdote le logró salvar la vida por poco, antes de mandarles a Prontera, pero él tenía que quedarse de último, y les dio tiempo a mis padres y a sus demás amigos… sacrificando su propia vida"_

Se podía ver como un **Priest **de ropa roja con negro y cabello azul se quedaba manteniendo el warp portal abierto, luego atacó al _**orc hero **_para darle tiempo a sus amigos a que escapen, cuando el último de ellos estaba entrando, dijo

-adios, lo único que les pido, ¡es que vivan!- y estas fueron las últimas palabras del valiente sacerdote

"_aquel __**Priest **__era el mejor amigo de mi padre, su mejor amigo de la infancia, pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse por eso, la herida de mi madre no curaba por completo, por mas hechizos curativos que aplicaran, había una poderosa energía maligna que evitaba que sanara por medio de magia, después de un tiempo la herida cerró y la vida de mis padres fue casi normal… por un tiempo, los años habían pasado y mi hermana mayor y yo habíamos nacido y desde aquella batalla 30 años han pasado y la herida que mi madre tenía nunca dejó de dolerle, por mas que ya no estaba la herida, la energía maligna seguía afectándole, casi como una maldición, así que con intención de acabar con la maldición que llevaba mi madre, mi padre entrenó mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 9, hace como 5 años mi padre fue a luchar otra ves… pero nunca volvió"_

**Fin de la dramatización**

-por eso, mi hermana salió en búsqueda de mi padre, y mi madre ahora está en silla de ruedas por el dolor que siente que empeoraba constantemente, tras haberme arrebatado a mi padre y haber causado tanto dolor a mi madre… ¡los orcos ya me han causado tanto sufrimiento que les tengo tanto rencor que pierdo en control con solo pensar en ellos!- decía Karoru, que con forme hablaba se ponía más y más enojada, al final quedó cerrando fuertemente sus puños y apretando los dientes

Pero nadie le culpaba por enojarse, tras escuchar la historia, todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Riosu que estaba sentado en una silla se paró, caminó hacia Karoru y dijo

-comprendo como te sientes-

-¡NO, TU NO ME COMPRENDES!- gritó Karoru muy molesta

-cierto, no te comprendo- dijo Riosu con seriedad -en realidad, no comprendo como debe sentirse perder a un padre o a una madre, ya que no crecí con uno, pero, sé como se siente cuando un ser querido se va y nunca vuelve, quizás no sea lo mismo, pero sé que duele mucho, y puedes contar con migo si planeas buscar a tu padre o vengarte de los orcos-

-Riosu…- dijo Karoru

-pero, ahora no puede ser- dijo Mr.S –también puedes contar con migo, pero no podemos ir ahora a luchar contra él, es un ser muy poderoso y luchar sería un suicidio, pero, si deseas puedo ayudar a buscar a tu padre-

-no estás sola- dijo Luis –por más sola que te sientas al perder a tu padre y al irse tu hermana, y sé que no podemos llenar ese hueco que dejaron, pero al menos podemos intentar ayudarte a superarlo, acá estamos para acompañarte-

-pues… básicamente lo mismo que te dijeron todos- dijo Areku sonriendo y con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-chicos…- dijo Karoru viendo a todos a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro –en serio, no saben cuanto los apre…-

Justo mientras ella estaba hablando algo golpeó la puerta con fuerza, y todos voltearon a ver, pero fue el único golpe que tuvo

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Shijami

-no sé, algo se chocó con la puerta- dijo Mr.S

-prepárense para luchar, no sabemos que está pasando allí afuera- dijo Riosu

En eso todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para salir

**(8:30)**

**Lugar: Mt.Mjolnir (montaña cerca de geffen)**

En ese momento, muy lejos de donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas, Vanessita, Natika, Masao y Kasuo estaban junto a otros miembros del clan "_**PapiS**_", luchando con algo que parecía ser una niña de pelo morado, con una diadema con antenas y alas de abeja, era una criatura conocida como _**Mistress**_,la pelea aparentemente ya había comenzado de hace ya un rato, la señora de las abejas ya estaba lastimada, al igual que todos los "PapiS"

Justo en ese momento Kasuo estaba atacando a la Mistress, esta se defendía con una especie de panal de abeja, del que salían unas grandes abejas y atacaban a Kasuo, pero este atacaba a las abejas y al matarlas a todas la Mistress trató de atinarle un golpe con su semi-panal de abejas, pero Kasuo se mueve a un lado dejando ver a Masao, quien estaba con su mejor técnica lista

-¡ahora tela!- dijo el asesino (Kasuo)

-de acuerdo- respondió Masao

-¿uh?- dijo la Mistress al ver a Masao

_**Asura Strike!**_

En ese momento ejecutó su potente técnica y dio un poderoso golpe a la reina abeja mientras unas letras negras y enormes aparecían sobre ellos, el golpe mandó a la Mistress al suelo, pero Masao seguía aplicando fuerza, creando un gran cráter en el suelo, incluso hizo temblar la tierra un poco, después de tremendo golpe la reina abeja se quedó totalmente inmóvil, y con los ojos en blanco, con su arma destrozada

-buen golpe- dijo Kasuo

-yo me quedo con esto- dijo Vanessita cogiendo la diadema dorada de la Mistress

-bien hecho clan, descansen un rato, 1 _**MVP**_ más y será todo por hoy- dijo Masao

-y… ¿cual sigue?- dijo Kasuo, mientras Natika curaba sus heridas

-oigan, me informaron que hay un nuevo _**Orc Lord**_, podríamos ir por él- dijo un hechicero del clan

-un segundo… ¡¿_**orc lord**_?!- dijo Vanessita –¡oh no!, ¡Areku y sus amigos están en la villa de orcos!-

-quizás están escondidos en la cueva de la villa- dijo Kasuo

-¡no les logramos avisar en que parte encontrarían un emperium!, quizás están buscando en la villa- dijo Natika

-creo que lo mejor sería ir ahora, para asegurarnos- dijo Masao

-voy a abrir un portal a Prontera- dijo Natika

-¿no nos puedes llevar directamente a la villa?- preguntó el asesino

-no puedo, la energía de ese orc lord parece estar bloqueando el acceso por medio de warp portal- dijo la sacerdotisa

-entonces, vamos rápido- dijo Vanessita

-ustedes quédense acá y descansen, volveremos en unas horas- dijo Masao a los demás de su clan

-OK- respondieron varios

_**Warp portal**_

En eso Natika abrió un portal celeste en el suelo, donde entraron Masao, Kasuo, Vanessita y Natika

**Lugar: orc village**

**(8:33)**

Todos estaban preparados para salir, de pronto dejaron de escuchar señales de pelea afuera, así que dedujeron que había terminado el combate y que los orcos estarían curando a sus heridos o cosas de ese estilo, dejándoles camino libre, Areku, quien estaba mas cerca de la puerta, quitó un seguro que había puesto en esta y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando dice

-¿listos?-

-sí- dijeron todos

En eso abrió la puerta, pero algo estaba estorbando en esta y no se abría por completo, Riosu y Luis le ayudaron empujando la puerta, y con algo de esfuerzo, la abrieron por completo, empujando a lo que sea que estorbaba, y al ver que era, se sorprendieron mucho

-¡¿que demonios?!- dijo Riosu al ver _eso_

Con _eso_, me refiero a un montículo de cuerpos sin vida de goblins, al ver todo el lugar, estaba repleto de cadáveres, pero lo que mas les sorprendió, no fue el hecho que hallan cadáveres… fue el hecho que no hubiera ni _**1 **_cadáver de orco

-¡¿que rayos pasó acá?!- dijo el arquero

-esto no fue una guerra… ni siquiera una pelea… ¡fue una matanza!- dijo Areku

-tienes razón- dijo Mr.S –parece que los orcos no tuvieron ni una baja, todos los goblins fueron aniquilados…-

-¿tan poderosos son los orcos?, o tan débiles son los goblins- preguntó Shijami, quien estaba asustada después de ver la escena

-los goblins son _un poco _más débiles que los orcos, 2 pueden ganarle a 1 sin problemas, y por la cantidad que había al principio, parece que iba a ser una pelea muy pareja- dijo Mr.S –pero… algo les dio una ventaja a los orcos-

-me pregunto…- decía Karoru, luego de abrir bastante los ojos –¿¡no habrá sido el Orc Hero?!-

-lo dudo, el siempre se encuentra más al oeste- dijo Luis –e escuchado historias sobre él, siempre me decían que solo estaba en su villa para descansar únicamente…-

-¿entonces, que pudo…?- decía Riosu antes de ser interrumpido por Areku

-¡un segundo!, la pelea no se llevó acá- decía el mago algo alterado viendo todo el lugar –¡se llevó al cavo lejos de esta cabaña!-

-eso significa, que lo que golpeó la puerta de la cabaña… ¡fue ese montículo de cuerpos!- dijo la pequeña mercader

-sí, y no solo eso, fíjense bien, todos los cuerpos están agrupados en montículos- dijo el arquero

-eso significa 1 sola cosa- dijo Areku –que trajeron a los cadáveres acá y… ¡lo que sea que les halla aniquilado está cerca de acá!-

De pronto Areku, Mr.S y Shijami sintieron un escalofrío en sus espaldas

-algo se acerca- dijo Shijami

-¡corre!- le gritó Mr.S a la pequeña mercader, quien hizo caso y huyó

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?- preguntó Riosu

-hay una poderosa presencia cerca… ¡y se acerca cada vez más!- dijo Areku alarmado –¡de seguro es lo que mató a todos estos goblins!-

-¡si es así hay que volver a la cabaña!- dijo Luis

-es inútil, verán que movimos el montículo al salir de la cabaña… además- decía el acólito –ya llegó- diciendo esto último volteando a ver tras de uno de los muros de madera

De allí varias flechas comenzaron a salir, todos saltaron a lados distintos esquivando las flechas y por encima del muro saltó una figura antropomórfica y cayó en medio de nuestros protagonistas

El ser que allí estaba, era un orco, pero no un orco normal, era uno MUCHO más grande que los demás, unos 3.50 metros, más alto incluso que el Orc Hero, su casco a diferencia de los demás orcos, tiene 3 cuernos en lugar de los temas que solo tienen 2, este tiene 1 a la izquierda y 1 a la derecha, y un cuerno mas largo y recto en el centro de la frente, también sus caninos del maxilar inferior eran mas desarrollados que el de los orcos normales, además que a diferencia de los demás orcos el** no** llevaba **ningún** tipo de arma

Además, atrás de él llegaron un grupo de orcos, mas delgados y ligeramente mas bajos que un orco común, pero estos tenían un arco y flechas

-¡¿qu-qué eres tú?!- dijo Areku al ver a semejante ser

-¡im-imposible!- dijo Luis –he escuchado historias sobre un grupo de orcos de elite que se les llama **orc archers**, cuya puntería es casi perfecta y son la guardia personal del… **Orc Lord**-

-¿Orc Lord?- preguntó Riosu

-el líder de la villa repleta de poderosos guerreros- dijo Mr.S –creí que solo era un mito o leyenda-

-en fin, esa leyenda que hablas creo que intenta matarnos, así que sería mejor atacar primero, ¿no crees?- dijo Riosu

-ahora que lo dices… ni se ha movido para atacarnos- dijo Areku

Y era cierto, el Orc Lord estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo a nuestros protagonistas con sus brillantes ojos rojos, esperando a ver que hacían

-si no él no se mueve, pues yo sí lo haré- dijo Luis mientras apuntaba con su arco y disparó una flecha

En el instante que soltó la flecha lo único que hizo el Orc Lord fue soltar un leve gruñido, y al instante sus 6 arqueros dispararon, y para sorpresa de todos, las 6 flechas chocaron con la flecha de Luis, destrozándola

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo Luis sin poder creerlo, todos se sorprendieron al ver semejante precisión de los arqueros orcos

-son buenos- dijo Riosu -¡pero veamos cuanto!-

En eso él comenzó a correr hacia los arqueros, pero estos comenzaron a disparar hacia Riosu, pero gracias a su agilidad podía esquivar los disparos, aunque estos pasaban rozando, cuando se encontraba a unos 5 metros de estos, dejaron de disparar, y apuntaron con 1 ojo cerrado, y cada 1 disparó una flecha, de tal manera que las 6 flechas estaban viajando juntas y a gran velocidad, Riosu vio que estaba muy cerca como para esquivarlas, así que rápidamente sacó un escudo pequeño y lo puso al frente, estas flechas chocaron con tal fuerza que le hicieron retroceder bastante, pero los arqueros seguían y seguían disparando al escudo, así retrocedía más y más y más, hasta que el escudo comenzó a rajarse y momentos después se destrozó

-¡arg!- gritó Riosu al perder su escudo que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, y una flecha quedó clavada en este mismo brazo

La fuerza del disparo le derribó y cayó al suelo, al ver esto los orcos le apuntaron y dispararon

_**Hidding**_

Tras un destello de luz, Riosu desapareció, y la flechas pasaron de largo, pero los arqueros volvieron a apuntar, de alguna manera, podían ver a Riosu aún estando escondido y dispararon, Riosu vio que las flechas se acercaban rápidamente a él, así que volvió a aparecer y saltó hacia atrás esquivando las flechas, pero de pronto los arqueros volvieron a apuntar pero sus flechas comenzaron a brillar y Luis al ver esto se asustó

-¡RIOSU, SAL DE AHÍ!- gritó el arquero –¡VAN A DISPARAR UN _**ARROW SHOWER**_!-

-¿un qué?- dijo el ladrón

Pero era muy tarde, cuando los orc archers dispararon sus flechas, estas seguían brillando y en el aire se comenzaron a multiplicar, creando así cientos de flechas, Riosu vio que no podría esquivarlas, así que solo se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos

_**Mágnum **__**break**_

Karoru había corrido desde que dispararon las flechas y al llegar frente a Riosu clavó su espada que se encontraba al rojo vivo contra el suelo creando así una explosión de fuego que sirvió de barrera y quemó todas las flechas, protegiendo a Riosu

-oh- dijo Riosu al ver como le defendió la espadachina -gracias-

-me debes una, y te la cobraré con intereses- dijo Karoru

-¡rayos!, de ser así creo que mejor hubiera sido que me dieran esas flechas- bromeó el ladrón

-parece que con esos arqueros será imposible llegar a él- dijo Mr.S

-¿a sí?- dijo Luis –pues veamos quien es mejor arquero, ¡yo o ellos 6!-

-¿que vas a hacer?- preguntó Areku

-es simple, su fuerte es su puntería, por lo tanto si no tienen nada que arrojar son inútiles, así que hay que despojarles de su arco o flechas o manos-

-¿pero como?, ¡ni me pude acercar mas de 4 metros!-

-por eso voy a poner a prueba mi puntería y la de ellos- explicó el arquero

-espera, creo saber que tienes planeado- dijo Areku –Riosu, Karoru, ustedes deben tratar de llegar hasta…-

Y así fue como se reunieron y comenzaron a planear lo que iban a hacer

Mientras ellos conversaban, los arqueros seguían apuntando, y cuando estaban por disparar el Orc Lord les detuvo y observó a los humanos

-eso es… ¡brillante!- dijo Riosu

-creo que puede funcionar- dijo Karoru

-¿todos listos?- dijo Areku y todos afirmaron -entonces, ¡vallan!-

**(8:43) **(**Autor: **lo que aparezca en_"comillas cursiva y subrayado"_son las instrucciones que dieron Luis y Areku)

En ese momento Riosu y Karoru comenzaron a correr juntos hacia los arqueros

"_bien, esto es lo que harán, ustedes 2 irán juntos hacia los arqueros…"_

Con forme avanzaban tenían que esquivar las flechas, Riosu las esquivaba y Karoru cortaba las que no podía esquivar, así llegaron a unos 10 metros de los arqueros, a esta distancia se les dificultaba mucho esquivar las flechas, pero unas bolas de fuego, otras de luz y flechas interceptaban a los disparos de los orcos

"_mientras avanzan nosotros 3 interceptaremos las flechas"_

Así siguieron hasta llegar a unos 6 metros de los arqueros, quienes comenzaron a apuntar mientras sus flechas brillaron

"_llegará un momento en que usarán el __**Arrow Shower**__ para repelerlos, así que debes usar tu Mágnum break para proteger a Riosu y él continúe"_

Y tal como lo previeron, los arqueros dispararon sus flechas y se volvieron cientos de flechas, y Karoru juntó energía en su espada y la clavó al suelo

_**Mágnum break**_

Así formó una barrera de fuego que destruyó a las flechas y Riosu saltó sobre el fuego y siguió corriendo, mientras pasaba al costado del Orc Lord, intercambiaron miradas, pero el orco seguía con los brazos cruzados, el ladrón siguió corriendo

_**Agi up!**_

En eso Mr.S lansó su hechizo que aumentaba la agilidad a Riosu, dándole una velocidad inhumana

"_para el último momento todo dependerá de ti, Mr.S usará su técnica "agi up" en ti y así tendrás que atacar a los arqueros y asegurarte que no puedan usar sus arcos y así un GRAN molestia menos"_

Los arqueros se disponían a disparar 1 ves más, pero Riosu rodó por el suelo y a medio metro de el arquero mas cercano saltó y cayó justo detrás de este arquero y le sacó todas las flechas y las cortó de un rápido movimiento con su cuchillo, el arquero se volteó pero en ese momento, pero solo para recibir un corte en los ojos y que luego le cortó la cuerda de su arco

En ese momento dice

-1 menos, faltan 5-

**(8º 44' 15") (Son las 8 horas con 44 minutos con 15 segundos)**

En ese momento Riosu sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez y que cada segundo contaba, así que comenzó a moverse lo más rápido posible

En el preciso momento en que los 5 arqueros dispararon él se agachó y saltó hacia adelante deslizándose al ras del suelo, mientras unas 2 flechas pasaron rozando su cabello, así llegó deslizándose al siguiente arquero, y así se detuvo sujetando el suelo con su mano izquierda y se comenzó a levantar dando vueltas en el aire, y dando cortes con su cuchillo con cada vuelta que daba, cortando así la pierna derecha del orco 2 veces, luego 1 mas en el estómago y 1 última en el pecho

Los cortes hicieron que el orco se quejara de dolor, y Riosu aprovechó esto para cortar la cuerda de su arco y darle una patada en la cara, provocando que comenzara a caerse

-Faltan 4-

**(8º 44' 23")**

Riosu aprovechó que el arquero se estaba comenzando a caer para caminar por encima de este y saltar al siguiente arquero, para este momento los arqueros ya estaban comenzando a alistarse para volver a disparar, y en el momento que el ladrón estaba apunto de caer sobre el arquero, este terminó de poner su flecha en el arco, pero Riosu cayó sobre el arquero pisando sus hombros, y con un _**Double Flash **_le hizo 1 corte a cada ojo con 1 solo movimiento del cuchillo

Al hacerle el corte dio un salto hacia atrás haciendo una pirueta en el aire, de tal forma que al caer miraba aún al arquero, pero los demás arqueros estaban por disparar, y así avanzó 1 paso justo cuando dispararon, las flechas venían del frente pero de ángulos distintos, así que el cuerpo del orco no le cubriría, por eso se agachó rápidamente y pateó las piernas del orco, quien aún se retorcía del dolor en sus ojos

Al recibir la patada perdió el equilibrio y se comenzó a caer por su lado izquierdo, de tal manera que las flechas le cayeron 2 en su espalda y 1 en la nuca sirviendo de escudo para Riosu

-Faltan 3-

**(8º 44' 30")**

Ahora que tenía unos segundos hasta que los arqueros vuelvan a recargar, así que saltó por encima del orco que aún caía, cuando cayó al suelo comenzó a rodar unas cuantas veces hasta quedar a 2 metros del orco mas a la derecha, y al ponerse de pié lanzó su daga, cosa que cayó justo en la mano del orco, mientras Riosu siguió corriendo

Mientras el orco se quejaba por el dolor no vio a Riosu llegar y coger su cuchillo para cortar la cuerda del arco al igual que la otra mano del orco

-Faltan 2-

**(8º 44' 35")**

Riosu volteó a ver a los 2 arqueros que quedaban, estaba preparado para comenzar a esquivar flechas, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estos ni si quiera estaban preparándose para disparar, si no estaban colocando unas cosas al piso, similares a unas trampas para oso, cuando se percató habían unas 10 de esas entre los arqueros y él, y en ese momento los orc archers comenzaron a prepararse para disparar

Así que en vista de esto Riosu rápidamente cogió unas 3 flechas del orco que estaba detrás de él y saltó en dirección de los 2 arqueros, donde iba a caer lanzó una flecha, así con esta activó la trampa y al cerrarse la pisó para volver a saltar y tirar la 2da flecha a otra trampa y saltar de esta, pero cuando estaba en el aire los 2 arqueros estaban apunto de disparar, y estando en el aire no podía esquivar, así que lanzó su daga al arquero que estaba mas lejos y le dio justo en el brazo derecho

La daga pasó rozando la cabeza del orco más cercano, distrayéndolo y así no disparó antes que Riosu llegue al suelo

Al tocar suelo, Riosu se movió a un costado para esquivar la flecha del orco más cercano, y de un pequeño salto estaba cara a cara con el orco arquero, y esto intentó golpearle con su arco, pero Riosu lo esquivó pasando debajo del arco y su mano se volvió medio transparente y con esta "atravesó" al orco

_**Steal**_

Después de "atravesar" al orco, le sacó unas flechas de su espalda, y una flecha de esas era envenenada, la cual clavó justo en el ojo del orco, el veneno paralizó al orco y luego soltó las demás flechas

-solo falta 1 más-

**(8º 44' 45")**

El único orco arquero que permanecía en pie tenía la daga de Riosu clavada en su brazo, ero eso no evitó que pueda coger una flecha y apuntarle, y Riosu sabía esto, por lo tanto cogió al orco paralizado y lo lanzó contra el no-paralizado y en el tiempo que este esquivó al arquero paralizado el ladrón corrió hacia él, y cogió su daga y la sacó del brazo del arquero, y allí aprovechó para cortar su arco y juntar una especie de esfera morada en su mano izquierda y la aplastó contra la herida del brazo del orco

_**Envenom**_

Con esto su piel se comenzó a poner de un tono medio morado por culpa del veneno de Riosu, y este último aprovechó para hacer múltiples cortes a los brazos del arquero para que no pueda usar su arco

-¡ya está!-

**(8º 44' 40")**

Y así, Riosu terminó de destruir las armas de los arqueros, y todos celebraron por un momento, pero el momento duró poco al escuchar un corto gruñido del Orc Lord, quien estaba a las espaldas de Riosu

El ladrón giró rápidamente a ver al gran orco, solo para ver que este ya no estaba de brazos cruzados, más bien había adquirido una posición de combate y miró fijamente a Riosu, allí vio que lo más difícil recién comenzaba

De pronto unas esferas de color naranja comenzaron a aparecer, el ladrón ya había visto eso antes, era la misma técnica que Areku ya había usado antes, el _**fire bolt**_, pero rápidamente las esferas se volvieron saetas de fuego que iban a toda velocidad hacia él, así que comenzó a correr y a dar una serie de saltos para esquivarlas, cosa que logró a las justas, pero cuando volteó a ver al enemigo, este ya no estaba, y escuchó una fuerte respiración detrás de él

Así que con temor volteó solo para recibir un potente golpe por parte del puño derecho del Orc Lord justo en la boca del estómago, rompiéndole así algunas costillas y haciendo que escupa sangre además que al recibir tremendo golpe sus ojos se pusieron en blanco antes de salir despedido varios metros contra un árbol, el cual quedó destrozado y cayó encima de Riosu

-¡RIOSU!- gritaron todos

En ese momento Mr.S puso una palma de la mano frente a la otra y comenzó a hacer su técnica _**Holy Light **_unas 2 veces acumulando la energía entre sus manos, y así en unos segundos tenía una esfera de energía sagrada, cosa que lanzó contra el Orc Lord

_**Charged Holy Light**_

Al lanzar la poderosa esfera de energía, el Orc Lord ni se molestó en moverse, simplemente estiró su mano derecha y la esfera explotó en esta, creando una nube de polvo

-¡rayos!- dijo Mr.S

-¿ah?, ¿acaso no le diste?- preguntó Karoru al ver la reacción de Mr.S

-sí le dio, pero aún siento su presencia- dijo Areku

Y en efecto, la nube de polvo se disipó y él no se movió ni 1 centímetro, pero se puso a ver la palma de su mano con la que recibió el ataque, esta estaba solamente con algunos rasguños, pero no perdió mas tiempo y comenzó a ir a gran velocidad contra Mr.S, este vio que no alcanzaría a lanzar orto hechizo, así que simplemente se dispuso a luchar con su mazo con púas

Al momento en que el gran orco llegó a Mr.S, el acólito saltó hacia un lado esquivando una patada del Orc Lord, y le intentó atinar un golpe, pero el líder orco sujetó su arma, y jaló de esta hacia arriba, haciendo que Mr.S se eleve como 4 o 5 metros, con un salto el Orc Lord dio vueltas en el aire y le atinó una fuerte patada con ambas piernas justo en el estómago, el acólito sintió como si su estómago quedara molido por el golpe, con eso Mr.S salió volando y destrozó la pared de una casa

En eso antes que el Orc Lord cayera al suelo, Karoru llegó hasta él, justo debajo de este

_**Mágnum break**_

En eso, con la explosión de fuego hizo que el orco se elevara un poco más

-¡DISPARA AHORA AREKU¡- dijo Karoru

Areku estaba preparando un hechizo desde que Mr.S comenzó a luchar con el gran orco, pero por su poca experiencia que tiene no podía ejecutar rápido y necesitaba mucho tiempo, por eso Karoru le dio más tiempo haciendo que el orco se tarde mas en caer, y el conjuro estaba listo

--si usa el fire bolt, entonces debe ser de elemento fuego, así que el hielo deberá lastimarle mucho-- pensó el mago

_**Ice Bolt**_

En eso del cielo cayeron varias estacas de hielo, aproximadamente unas 8, y el Orc Lord las vio venir, y al momento en que cayó al suelo se cubrió con los brazos y las estacas cayeron pero no pudieron atravesar su dura piel y simplemente se rompieron en esta

-imposible…- dijo Areku sin poder creer lo que pasó

El líder orco volteó y se fijó únicamente en el mago, ignorando completamente a Karoru

Mientras el Orc Lord corría hacia Areku, Luis se puso en medio y disparó unas flechas, pero el señor de los orcos atrapó las flechas y las lanzó a Luis, este se movió a un costado para esquivarlas, pero al hacer esto le dio tiempo al gran orco en alcanzarle, cuando Luis se percató, el orco estaba frente a él, pero este puso ambas palmas de sus manos en el piso, y de un ágil movimiento puso sus pies sobre los pies de Luis

-¡¿áh?!- dijo el arquero al ver la rara pose del orco

Pero así él no podía mover sus pies, en eso el orco alzó rápidamente sus pies dando una potente patada doble en el mentón del Luis, la patada fue tan potente que mandó a Luis varios metros hacia arriba

-¡LUIS!- dijo Karoru al ver como prácticamente Luis volaba

Areku aún seguía totalmente atemorizado, no por Luis, su mente estaba en otra parte, ya que la magia que estaba totalmente seguro que le lastimaría al orco no le hizo ni un rasguño, estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó y fue embestido por el Orc Lord y salió volando unos metros y rodando luego, pero no terminó allí, de pronto comenzó a realizar un hechizo, pero no cualquier hechizo, de pronto Areku vio al cielo y de este comenzaron a caer varias estacas de hielo, un _**Cold Bolt**_ de unas 10 aproximadamente, y estaba tan adolorido que no se podía levantar

-o sea… no es de elemento fuego- dijo Areku muy adolorido viendo las estacas caer

Así que para tratar de sobrevivir a eso, con mucho esfuerzo levantó sus manos y apuntó con sus palmas hacia las estacas y juntó la mayor cantidad de energía que pudo en sus manos

_**Fire bolt**_

En eso lanzó una esfera de fuego mas grande que de costumbre, la que destruyó unas 3 estacas, pero el resto seguía su camino, y la gravedad hizo lo que tenía

-¡ARG!- gritó Areku al momento en que las estacas tocaron su cuerpo… y luego el suelo

-no…- dijo Karoru al ver como le cayeron las enormes estacas, las que levantaron una nube de polvo –¡TE MATARÉ!-

Pero justo cuando iba a correr hacia el gran orco, algo cayó encima de ella, el golpe fue tal que hizo un pequeño cráter en el suelo, e incluso sintió como si se le rompieran unos huesos, pero aún seguía conciente, vio que fue lo que le cayó y descubrió que era Luis, quien estuvo en el aire varios segundos ganando así mucha velocidad y cayó con mucha fuerza sobre Karoru, pero Luis estaba ya noqueado desde que le cayó la patada del orco

Todos se sentían derrotados, Riosu logró despertar, aunque no podía ponerse en pie por todo el dolor que sentía, Mr.S también despertó y salió por el agujero que hizo al entrar de esa forma por la pared, pero estaba muy adolorido como para luchar

**-¡¿esto es todo?!-** dijo, para sorpresa de todos, el Orc Lord

-¡¿puede hablar?!- dijeron todos los despiertos

-¡¿pueden entenderle?!- dijo Shijami que estaba viendo todo desde la copa de un árbol

**-debo decir que son mejores que humanos que vinieron antes, pudieron eliminar a arqueros- **dijo el Orc Lord **–¡pero siguen siendo insectos!, hasta tú, niña que se esconde sobre ese árbol- **diciendo esto último a un árbol cerca de allí, donde estaba una aterrada Shijami

**-¡humanos, nada más patético que ustedes!-**

-¡patético serás tú!- dijo Karoru, quien se había levantado y se puso detrás del orco

El Orco volteó a verla, pero la espadachina aprovechó para clavar su katana en su cuello, quien sintió como toda su katana cortaba algo

**-¡arg!-** dijo el orco, para luego decir **–hasta cuando atacan como cobarde son solo insectos**-

-im-imposible- dijo Karoru, al ver que su katana pasó rozando el cuello del orco, a pesar de ser un golpe directo, no pudo penetrar la piel de su cuello siquiera, simplemente le hizo un pequeño corte superficial

**-ahora, por hacerme herida, TU MORIRAS AHORA- **dijo el gran orco

Sujetó a Karoru del brazo derecho y la jaló para darle un potente golpe, pero se detuvo en seco cuando su puño estuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Karoru

**-tú… tú llevas con tigo un regalo de héroe- **dijo viendo atentamente a Karoru

-¡¿un que?!- dijo Karoru, antes de ser lanzada contra un árbol cercano

**-llevas una maldición puesta por héroe de aldea- **dijo el Orc Lord** -heroe maldijo a tu madre con una herida en vientre, ¡¿verdad?!-**

-si- dijo una adolorida Karoru

**-maldición dice que todos sus hijos morirán bajo hacha de orco- **dijo el Orc Lord** –y morirás bajo hacha de orco, no puño- **dando a entender que lo que la matará un orco con un hacha

-¡¿ah?!- dijo Karoru sin creerlo --o sea… mi padre… no vino a luchar hace tiempo solo por mi madre… si no… ¿también por nosotras?-- pensó la espadachina

**-entonces, te llevaré donde halla hacha de orco-** dijo el Orc Lord acercándose a Karoru **–donde encontrarás hermano tuyo-**

-¿hermano?- pensó Karoru –¡yo no tengo ni tuve ningún hermano!-

**-que no sepas de hermano, no dice que no tengas- **dijo el orco, ya a pocos metros de Karoru

-¡no, Karoru!- dijo Riosu arrastrándose para tratar de ayudarla

-¡Karoru!- dijo Mr.S antes de comenzar a correr a intentar ayudarla, por más inútil que sabía que sería

-¡DETENTE!, no vallas o te matará- dijo una voz femenina

-¿uh?- dijeron todos volteando a ver de donde salía la voz

_**Fire pillar **_

En eso un enorme pilar de fuego apareció bajo el Orc Lord, cosa que lo derribó por un momento

_**Heal**_

En eso unos cilindros de energía verde rodearon a los 3 protagonistas despiertos y sus heridas sanaron, incluso las costillas de Riosu

Y allí estaban, 4 figuras a lo lejos, una _alta hechicera_ de verde claro, una _sacerdotisa_ de verde oscuro, un _champion_ de blanco con negro y un _assassin_ de negro con cintas plateadas, 4 de los 5 fundadores del clan _"PapiS"_

-hola, ¿nos extrañaron?- dijo Vanessita, la High wizzard

-hola bueys- dijo Kasuo, el asesino

-hola telas- dijo Masao, el Champion

-hola, vinimos a ver si estaban vivos, y que bueno que lo están, no quiero desperdiciar gemas- dijo Natika, la sacerdotisa

En eso el Orc Lord se levantó, y los vio, y luego sonrió

**-por fin… no insectos-**

**Preview del capítulo 11:** woa, que batalla tan intensa, acá Riosu, viendo la batalla entre el Orc Lord y el los del clan "PapiS", y en definitiva si que son buenos luchando, NO se PUEDEN perder el próximo capítulo de midgards walkers**: fundadores de PapiS vs Orc Lord**

Wow, así que así es un asesino…

Autor: ¿saben?, justo cuando iba a la mitad de la pelea entre Riosu y los arqueros comenzamos a ver Matrix 3 acá en mi casa, ¿valla coincidencias no? xD

Mi intención con esa escena era que parezca como si fuera cámara lenta o "bullet time", por eso hasta contabilicé los segundos, y creo que Riosu acaba de ascender a mi personaje favorito del fic, seguido por Mr.S y luego Shijami xD, me divertí bastante escribiendo esa parte

Bueno, también acá se va revelando mas sobre Karoru, aunque no es toda su historia, acá está gran parte de esta, ya se sabe porque odia a los orcos, la pregunta ahora es, ¿porque dijo el Orc Lord que tenía un hermano si ni ella lo sabía?, pues eso se responde MUUUCHO mas adelante, pero se responderá

Además, este es el capítulo más largo que voy escribiendo hasta el momento

Respondiendo reviews:

**Eris Kalisty:** :D, ¡genial!, nuevo reviewer :D, quizás si sea el mismo Server, de casualidad, ¿en que Server estás?, hay un clan papis en MUCHOS servidores xD, gracias por el apoyo, en verdad, creo que sin él no hubiera escrito este capítulo así de largo :D

PD.- tenía planeado subir este capítulo para anteayer pero al final me quedó corto el tiempo para escribir y no lo terminé hasta hoy lunes, a lo mejor termine el capítulo 12 para el sábado que viene :D, así que dejen reviews que me ayudan a escribir MUCHO mas de lo que creen :D

PD2.- acá dejo unos Links con imágenes sobre el Orc Hero y el Orc Lord

Orc lord: rune-nifelheim .com /monstruo /1190

Orc Hero: rune-nifelheim .com /monstruo /1087

Unan los espacios para verlo

Salu2 and be happy


	12. PapiS vs Orc Lord

Disclaimer: el clan PapiS le pertenece a mi hermana y a algunos de sus amigos, técnicamente yo no he creado el clan… ah sí, y los personajes están basados en los de graviti y todo eso

**Autor:** o!, creo que cometí un error al final de capítulo anterior, un error grave… pero ya lo corregí

_**Disclaimer: el clan PapiS le pertenece a mi hermana y a algunos de sus amigos, técnicamente yo no he creado el clan… ah sí, y los personajes están basados en los de graviti y todo eso**_

**Capítulo 12: Fundadores de "PapiS" vs Orc Lord**

En el capítulo anterior de midgard walkers nuestros protagonistas escucharon la historia de Karoru y el por que de su odio contra los orcos, pero al volver a la villa no encontraron mas que problemas al aparecer el señor de los Orcos, el _**Orc Lord **_y a su grupo de arqueros de élite con una buena estrategia y mucha dificultad lograron eliminar a los arqueros, pero el señor orco terminó siendo cientos de veces mas poderoso, dejando a nuestros protagonistas totalmente vencidos, y cuando este iba por Karoru, 4 de los 5 fundadores del clan "PapiS" para salvarles, y allí es donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Orc Village**

**(8:50)**

Los 4 fundadores del clan "PapiS" se encontraban juntos y viendo atentamente al Orc Lord, esperando a ver quien hace el primer movimiento

-bien, ¿usamos la estrategia de siempre?- dijo Masao

-puede ser, pero este es más poderoso que los demás _**MVPs**_ que hemos derrotado, además solo estamos los 4- dijo Vanessita

-tranquila- dijo un relajado Kasuo –verás como saldrá bien todo-

-esperemos… bueno, voy a poner a los amigos de Areku a salvo, no quiero malgastar gemas si se mueren- dijo Natika

-bien, la prioridad de momento es alejarlos del combate a los telas- dijo Masao –cuando estén a salvo comenzaremos la estrategia de siempre-

-OK- dijeron todos

Así ellos se separaron, Natika fue donde estaba Mr.S, ya que era el más cercano, la hechicera se fue junto con Masao a la derecha del Orc Lord, y Kasuo fue de frente

Al llegar el asesino hasta el Orc Lord, este trata de darle un golpe, pero Kasuo simplemente le dio la espalda y dijo

_**Back **__**Sliding**_

En eso retrocedió unos metros volviendo su cuerpo medio transparente y pasando tan rápido que solo dejó un has de luz, así atravesó el cuerpo del señor orco esquivando el golpe y quedando detrás de este, viendo hace el orco este saltó hacia su espalda y comenzó a dar una serie de cortes con unas armas que eran unas hojas de metal que salían de su muñeca, se llamaban _**Katars**_, pero el orco se volteó rápidamente para intentar golpear a Kasuo, pero este salta hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe y continuó la pelea

En lo que ahora sería atrás del orco, estaban a varios metros Masao y Vanessita, Masao invocó unas 5 esferas azules a su alrededor, y comenzó a juntarlas entre las palmas de sus manos fusionándolas en una sola de gran poder y la lanzó contra el orco

_**Throw**__**spiritual**__**sphere**_

Justo en ese momento el orco escuchó a la esfera venir, y se giró u puso la palma de su mano derecha al frente, igual que cuando bloqueó la técnica de Mr.S, y volvió a pasar lo mismo, la chocar la esfera esta explotó, levantando una nube de polvo, y al irse la nube este se movió unos centímetros, pero seguía con la misma pose, como si el ataque no le hubiera afectado… excepto que su brazo estaba temblando

En eso el orco vio la palma de su mano, y esta estaba toda lastimada y herida, todo su brazo estaba con quemaduras y muy lastimado, y en ese momento se fijó en Masao e intentó ir hacia él, pero Kasuo le interrumpía el paso

**(8:53)**

Mientras tanto, Natika ya había reunido a Mr.S, Karoru y a Riosu, a Shijami aún no ya que seguía sobre el árbol

-oye niña, baja ahora o podrías salir herida- dijo Natika

-no, hay mucho peligro allí abajo- respondió la pequeña mercader

Pero justo en ese momento Masao comenzó a volver a lanzar esferas, pero esta ves más seguido pero más débiles, y una fue esquivada por el señor orco y la esfera chocó con el árbol donde estaba shijami y esta cae de el árbol, pero es atrapada por Mr.S

-valla, que bueno que decidiste bajar- dijo Natika en forma de burla, cosa que hizo enfadar a Shijami –bueno, ¿no había un arquerito tuerto entre ustedes?-

-sí, pero creo que está sumamente grave- dijo Karoru –en un pequeño cráter por ahí- diciendo esto último señalando el lugar donde estaba Luis

-OK- dijo Natika

Así ellos fueron donde estaba Luis

-valla, tiene casi todo el maxilar inferior hecho polvo, el resto de su cuerpo varios huesos rotos, pero por el cráter parece que cayó muy fuerte, parece que tiene un cuerpo muy resistente- dijo Natika –o cayó sobre algo blando-

-sí, sobre mi- dijo Karoru

-oh, ya veo, en fin, solo es cosa de curarle y despertarle- dijo Natika

_**Heal**_

En eso un cilindro verde rodeó el cuerpo de Luis, y se veía como sus herida desaparecían

--valla, que hechizo tan… poderoso-- pensó Mr.S al ver como se curaban las heridas de Luis

-bien, ya le curé, ahora a despertarle…- dijo Natika antes de gritar –¡DESPIERTA!- mientras le daba un golpe en la frente a Luis

-¡auch!- dijo Luis al despertar

--esa no es una forma común de despertar a alguien-- pensaron los presentes

-bueno, solo falta mi hermano, ¿saben donde está?-

-sí… pero vi como le cayó una poderosa técnica del Orc Lord y luego…- dijo karoru antes de abrir bastante los ojos –¡debe estar muy grave ahora, recibió la mñagia directamente!-

-¿¡por donde!?- preguntó Natika

-por ahí- dijo la espadachina señalando donde estaba Areku desde hace rato

En eso fueron todos, asegurándose de bordear la zona donde estaban luchando, y al llegar donde estaba Areku, todos quedaron aterrorizados, y Mr.S rápidamente tapó los ojos de Shijami

Las estacas de hielo habían atravesado el cuerpo de Areku, justo una le había dado en el lado derecho del estómago, dañando varios órganos internos y luego llegando al suelo, dejándolo aparentemente muerto…

-no…- dijo Karoru

-imposible- dijo Luis

-¡que demonios!…- dijo Riosu

-parece que está…- dijo Mr.S

-¿uh, que está pasando?- dijo Shijami quien no podía ver por la mano de Mr.S

-valla, creo que sí está muerto- dijo Natika al ver el cuerpo, luego miró hacia Vanessita y gritó –OYE, TE DIJE QUE LLEGÁRAMOS MAS TEMPRANO, SÍ SE MURIÓ- pero lo más raro de todo esto es que no parecía triste

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡chispas!, eso no es bueno- respondió la hechicera, pero también no parecía muy afectada

-¡¿como pueden estar tan tranquilas, su hermano está muerto?!- dijo Karoru alterada

-sí lo sé lo sé- dijo Natika con tranquilidad –pero con forme avancen en su aventura les puedo asegurar que la palabra "muerte" no significará lo mismo… lo peor de todo esto es que tendré que gastar una gema azul- dijo Natika tras un suspiro

En eso sacó una bolsa con un grupo de gemas azules medio transparentes, y la puso a la altura del corazón de Areku

-su alma no debe estar muy lejos, bueno, nunca se alejan mucho- dijo la sacerdotisa -¿saben lo que es un milagro?-

-un segundo…- dijo Mr.S viendo atentamente a Natika –creo que hay algo que se puede hacer… pero solo los sacerdotes con mucha experiencia y poder pueden…-

-en realidad, después de usarlo tantas veces ya no es la gran cosa-

En eso ella comenzó a concentrar energía en la gema azul cosa que hacía que brillara fuertemente, a tal punto que ya no se veía la gema, solo una gran luz azul

_**Resurrection**_

En eso la luz se intensificó, haciendo que tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos con los brazos, y todos jurarían ver bajar una ángel femenina rubia del cielo con una pequeña esfera transparente y al llegar al suelo al costado de Areku el ángel introdujo la esfera en el cuerpo de Areku, y en eso el ángel les dirigió una mirada a los protagonistas y al verlos su rostro mostró una sonrisa, y allí la luz fue mas intensa, y cuando la luz se esfumó ya no estaba el ángel

-¡¿qu-que fue eso?!- dijo Riosu

-¡¿eso fue un ángel?!- dijo Luis

-increíble…- dijo Karoru

-no pasó nada…- dijo Mr.S

Lo que Mr.S dijo era cierto, Areku seguía allí en el suelo aún mal herido y sin respirar

-te equivocas- dijo Natika –una vez devuelta la chispa de la vida, el cuerpo físico es curable-

_**Heal**_

En eso un cilindro verde rodeó el cuerpo de Areku y sus heridas comenzaron a cerrar rápidamente, y comenzó a mover un poco su dedo índice de la mano derecha, y como 1 segundo después coge una gran bocanada de aire de golpe y comienza a respirar agitadamente

-¿esta…- dijo Karoru

-…vivo?- continuó Riosu

-así que… es cierto que los sacerdotes tienen el poder para hacer milagros…- dijo Luis

-woa- dijo Areku mirando sus manos –¡volvi!- diciendo esto último con felicidad, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza

-¡me costaste una gema, recuerda que me la deberás pagar algún día!- dijo Natika

-oh, así que tú me jalaste- dijo el mago

-¿uh?- dijeron todos con curiosidad

-es que estaba en un túnel oscuro, y vi una luz, muy intensa, vi gente feliz y riendo dentro de este… traté de entrar, pero un tipo grande y con ropa blanca de una patada me devolvió a atrás, luego alguien me cogió del brazo y me jaló hacia abajo, después solo vi una luz intensa… y luego tu rostro- dijo señalando a Natika

-si si lo sé, los tipos esos del cielo son de lo peor para sacar a la gente de patadas- dijo la sacerdotisa –nunca me han dejado entrar ni 1 ves-

-¿ya has muerto alguna ves?...- dijeron todos en voz baja y con algo de miedo

-bueno, me necesitan por allá- dijo Natika señalando la pelea –así que quédense aquí y simplemente vean como niños buenos-

-oe- respondieron todos al unísono algo molestos

**(8:57)**

Mientras tanto la pelea contra el Orc Lord todavía continuaba, y no iba nada bien para los miembros de "PapiS"

Kasuo había recibido 1 solo golpe directo en toda la pelea y se le veía muy lastimado, Masao estaba en este momento dando y esquivando golpes con el Orc Lord, Vanessita era la única que no estaba herida por lo lejos que se encontraba, y Natika llegó al costado de la hechicera, puso sus manos al frente apuntando a Kasuo con las palmas de su mano derecha y a Masao con su mano izquierda y dijo

_**Heal**_

En eso un cilindro verde sanó las heridas de Kasuo y Masao

-al fin llegas- dijo Kasuo sonriendo

En eso Kasuo comenzó a correr hacia el Orc Lord y terminó a la espalda de este, mientras que Masao estaba al frente, así que el poderoso orco estaba siendo atacado por adelante y por atrás, cosa que no le parecía bueno, ya que tenía que estar girando constantemente para bloquear los poderosos golpes de Masao y los rápidos cortes de Kasuo, así que terminó dando un salto al costado para tener al frente a los 2 guerreros y poder combatir mejor, lástima que no tenía a todos los luchadores a su delante

_**Fire pillar**_

Justo cuando él caía al suelo, un círculo mágico aparece bajo él y de allí sale una columna de fuego que le quemó el pie y parte de la pierna derecha, así que se fijó en la hechicera que se encontraba a lo lejos

Masao aprovecha esta distracción para atinarle un potente golpe en la quijada al gran orco, aunque este no retrocedió ni un paso, simplemente se inclinó su cabeza e intentó devolverle el golpe, pero Masao se mueve a un costado esquivando el derechazo del orco, y al moverse dejó ver a Kasuo, quien estaba detrás de él, el asesino saló y pisó el brazo del orco y comenzó a atacar repetitivamente el rostro del orco causándole varios rasguños, y rápidamente saltó para atrás esquivando un izquierdazo por parte del orco, pero al momento en que Kasuo toca el suelo, Masao se lanza contra el orco y le da un golpe en el estómago

Y así hacían sucesivamente, golpeaba uno, equipaba y golpeaba el otro, esquivaba y golpeaba el otro, así se aseguraban de no recibir ningún golpe y de frustrar al orco, cosa que estaba funcionando, el poderoso orco se estaba comenzando a frustrar, así que se cansó de estar repitiendo lo mismo una y otra ves, así que en lugar de intentar atinar un golpe, simplemente se cubrió con los brazos cruzados y comenzó a recibir los golpes sin devolverlos hasta que hubo un golpe de Masao que pasó cerca de su mano, así que de un rápido movimiento atrapó el brazo del Champion, jaló de este y le dio un potente cabezazo en la frente pero sin soltarle el brazo

-¡Masao!- dijo Kasuo

En eso Kasuo se lanzó contra el orco, y este al verlo le lanzó a Masao pero el Asesino esquivó a su compañero de un salto y pasó justo frente al orco e iba a comenzar a golpearle, pero poderoso Orco le sujeta de la pierna izquierda y lo azota contra el suelo 2 veces, y cuando va a azotarlo por tercera ves el asesino grita

-¡VANE, ¿CUANTO FALTA?!-

-YA ESTÁ- respondió la hechicera

Al escuchar eso el orco volteó a ver a la hechicera verde a lo lejos, esta estaba con su báculo en alto y acumulando energía mágica en este, y en eso el cielo se comienza a oscurecer y comienza a nevar…

-¿nieve, pero acá nunca nieva?- dijo un confundido Riosu al ver que solo nevaba sobre un área circular de 15 metros de diámetro cuyo centro era el orco

El orco, quien nunca había visto nieve en su vida, se distrajo bastante con el espectáculo de copos de nieve que caía del cielo, a tal punto que soltó a Kasuo, y este rápidamente cogió a Masao del suelo y salió del área donde caía la nieve mientras que Vanessita decía:

_**Storm Gust**_

Justo cuando Kasuo sale de allí la nieve comenzó a caer como granito, golpeando levemente al orco, pero en ese sector el viento se comenzó a agitar violentamente, golpeando al Orc Lord, quien ya no disfrutaba para nada de la nieve, ya que el granizo caía y le golpeaba fuertemente por la corriente de aire, el viento era tan helado que hasta veía como se congelaban sus brazos, así que decide salir de la tormenta de nieve, mientras que se congelaba golpeaba el hielo para descongelarse, con bastante esfuerzo avanzaba ya que el viento era muy potente, así que luchando contra la nieve salió de la tormenta y vio fijamente a la causante de sus heridas mas recientes, Vanessita

_**Heal**_

Mientras la tormenta cesaba, Natika se acercó a Kasuo y Masao y les curó sus heridas, y los 3 vieron como el orco se acercaba rápidamente a la hechicera, así que rápidamente comenzaron a correr para detenerle, pero él era más rápido y ya llevaba mucha ventaja

Vanessita sabía que no tendría oportunidad si es que el orco la alcanzaba, así que debía asegurarse que simplemente no llegue, y comenzó a poner varias gemas de color rojo medio transparentes a su alrededor, unas 6 en total, y comenzó a retroceder mientras el orco se acercaba

_**Fire wall**_

En eso hizo un muro de fuego entre el orco y ella, justo delante de las gemas que puso, evitando así que el Orc Lord vea las piedras preciosas, y este simplemente pasó a través del muro y cuando se puso en medio de las piedras, la hechicera sonrió

_**Fire Storm**_

En eso cada gema rápidamente brilló y de cada una salió un pilar de fuego mas grande y poderoso que los normales, unos 6 alrededor del orco, creando así un GRAN pilar de fuego, cosa que levantó al gran orco varios metros en el aire mientras este gritaba de dolor, la hechicera aprovechó esto para alejarse más del Orc Lord

Cuando el Orc Lord cae al suelo boca arriba y muy adolorido y para su mala suerte… rodeado

En ese momento ya llegaron a él Masao y Kasuo, quienes estaban listos para atacar por si se levantaba

La cosa se veía mal para el poderoso orco, estaba con heridas graves por el cuerpo, mucha piel achicharrada, estaba rodeado y peor aún, estaba siendo derrotado por solo 4 humanos... humanos… al pensar en esto último el orco abrió bastante los ojos, "¿¡Cómo era eso posible!?" Pensaba "unos seres inferiores como los humanos, ¡derrotándome!, ¿a mi?, al gran líder orco" pensar en eso lo enfureció, a tal punto que se levantó violentamente y golpeó el suelo justo debajo de él, la tierra se estremeció un poco y se formó un pequeño cráter, luego siguió golpeando una y otra ves el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra

Al ver esto los 4 miembros de PapiS abrieron los ojos enormemente

-¡corran si no quieren morir!- dijo Natika a Areku y sus amigos

-¿¡qué!?- dijo Areku

-¡corran que va a destrozar el lugar!- dijo la sacerdotisa

-¡¿COMO?!- dijeron nuestros protagonistas, en eso vieron como cada golpe que daba la tierra temblaba más y más, Mr.S cargó a Shijami y comenzaron a correr

Ya había llegado a un punto en que cada golpe que hacía porciones de tierra se levantaban, Masao, Kasuo y Vanessita sabían que ya era muy tarde para ellos como para intentar esquivarlo, ya que lo que venía era la técnica mas poderosa y temible del Orc Lord,_**Earthquake**_

Cuando ya habían enormes cráteres a su alrededor, el Orc Lord se detuvo y se paró firmemente, solo para dar un salto y al caer dar un potente golpe con ambos puños al suelo, la fuerza del golpe hizo que todo a su alrededor tiemble, 1 de las cabañas cercanas fue derribada, una de las barricadas también, se veía como el suelo se rajaba y varias porciones de tierra se levantaban, literalmente destrozó todo a unos 30 metros a la redonda

**(9:10)**

Nuestros protagonistas y Natika lograron salir des área de destrucción justo a tiempo y veían con terror la destrucción generada por semejante ataque

-in… increíble- dijo Riosu

-sí- dijo el arquero con su ojo muy abierto

-¿que fue eso?- preguntó Areku

-ese es el motivo por el que el Orc Lord es tan temido- dijo Natika –esperábamos que este por tener poco tiempo de vida aún no tendría tal poder… pero parece que nos equivocamos-

-y… ¿ellos están vivos?- preguntó Shijami buscando a los miembros de PapiS

De vuelta al campo de batalla

El poderoso orco se encontraba allí, sudando tras ejecutar su técnica, y viendo a su alrededor para ver si estaba alguno de sus adversarios, cuando vio como debajo de unos escombros estaba el brazo de Masao totalmente inerte, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Con su sensación de victoria comenzó a caminar hacia los únicos humanos que quedaban en pie, pero después de avanzar unos metros, escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y a alguien gritar

_**Zen**_

Al momento en que el orco volteó, vio como de los escombros salió Masao causando así el ruido, aunque se encontraba sumamente mal herido y sangrando con la ropa desgarrada y con su largo cabello tapando parte de su rostro, y en ese momento él estaba chocando sus puños mientras unas 5 esferas blancas aparecían a su alrededor

El orco se sorprendió tremendamente, él había sobrevivido a su ataque más terrible, pero, a pesar de sobrevivir no estaba en condiciones como para mantener una pelea, a simple vista se le veía llegando a sus límites, así que decidió avanzar y terminar de una ves con el molesto guerrero

_**Fury**_

En eso Masao golpeó fuertemente el suelo y absorbió las 5 esferas mientras todo su cuerpo se tornaba de color rojo

Pero escuchó otro ruido detrás de él y las palabras

_**Sonic **__**acceleration**_

Cuando volteó, vio a Kasuo, en las mismas condiciones que Masao pero con las cuchillas de sus katares brillando de color blanco, cosa que cambió a morado después que envenenara sus armas y dijera

_**Enchant**__**poison**_

Le pareció sorprendió el hecho que ambos guerreros hallan sobrevivido, y aun mas le sorprendió cuando Kasuo desapareció y reapareció justo frente a su rostro con un brazo al frente y el otro atrás apuntándole justo al rostro con sus armas

_**Sonic blow**_

En eso comenzó a ejecutar una serie de golpes sumamente veloces, cada vez más y más y más rápidos, a tal punto que ya ni se veían sus brazos y causaba innumerables cortes en el rostro del Orc Lord, quien al recibir tal ataque estaba que retrocedía por la fuerza de este, el ataque duró aproximadamente 5 segundos y dio alrededor de 60 cortes

-AHORA MASAO, MÁS TIEMPO NO TE PUEDO DAR- gritó Kasuo

-OK- respondió Masao

_**Zen**_

En eso invocó a sus 5 esferas otra ves

Pero el orco no permitiría que terminara lo que quisiera hacer, así que de un golpe mandó a volar a Kasuo varios metros, de tal forma que Kasuo pasó volando al costado de Vanessita

El orco estaba ahora MUCHO más que sorprendido, que una hembra de la especie que considera inferior halla sobrevivido le pareció algo sumamente ilógico, mucho mas que esté de pie y sin heridas y… entonces se percató que a su lado estaba Natika, y comprendió porque estaba de pie y con heridas curadas y con su báculo apuntándole...

_**Mistical amplification**_

Dijo la hechicera mientras su báculo comenzaba a brillar intensamente y comenzara a juntar cantidades extraordinarias de energía formando una enorme bola de fuego de aproximadamente 1 metro de diámetro

_**Amplificated Fire Ball**_

Al ver la enorme bola de fuego acercársele el Orc Lord estiró ambos brazos e intentó detener la esfera de fuego, acumuló algunas bolas de fuego en sus manos y al momento del impacto golpeó la esfera con las palmas de su mano y la desvió, la esfera siguió hasta que chocó con una cabaña y al explotar destrozó la cabaña y todo a su alrededor lo dejó calcinado y en llamas

Al desviar la esfera de fuego el orco se tuvo que dar media vuelta, viendo a Masao de frente, quien estaba corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad

Sus manos estaban calcinadas por el poder de la esfera de fuego, su rostro y parte del pecho con cortaduras muy graves y el veneno le afectaba gravemente la visión y cuando Masao llegó a él no podía hacer nada para defenderse y comenzó a recibir una serie de golpes

_**Raging Trifecta Blow**_

En eso recibió una serie de 3 golpes sumamente poderosos en el estómago que le quitaron el aire

_**Raging Quadruple Blow**_

Tras decir eso hizo otros 4 golpes sumamente veloces, a tal punto que pareciera que solo hizo uno

_**Raging Thrust**_

Justo tras de eso Masao da un golpe al suelo y a su alrededor apareció una especie de cúpula producida por una gran cantidad de energía que liberó y el Orc Lord la recibió como si fueran varios golpes a todo su cuerpo

_**Glacier Fist**_

Rápidamente ejecutó un poderoso golpe con su hombro que hizo que el Orc Lord fuera arrastrado varios centímetros hacia atrás

_**Chain Crush Combo**_

En eso ejecutó una serie de 5 veloces y destrozadotes golpes al estómago del orco y comenzó a juntar toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, mientras unas letras negras comenzaron a aparecer sobre él

_**Asura Strike**_

En eso las 5 esferas se juntaron en su puño y aplicó si técnica más poderosa, al momento en que su puño golpeó al Orc Lord este sintió como si se le rompieran todos los huesos, mientras que Masao aplicaba toda la fuerza que tenía, tal fue la potencia del golpe que hasta el viento generado por el golpe llegó a nuestros protagonistas y el poderoso Orco salió volando contra uno de los riscos que rodeaban la villa, chocó con tal fuerza que se enterró en la pared rocosa, y un segundo después de eso… cayó al suelo… con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta sangrando por esta, con todos los huesos y órganos internos totalmente destrozados… al igual que su vida

**(9:17)**

El gran y poderoso Orc Lord había muerto…

**Preview del siguiente capítulo.-** hola, soy Luis y en serio, estos tipos son increíbles, ¡aun sigo sin creer que ganaron!, bueno, parece que aún siguen con todo eso del emperium y… hey, ¿como que se me acaba el tiempo?, bueno, al grano, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **comenzando una productiva espera**

A entrenar entrenar que el mundo se va a acabar…

* * *

**Autor:** perdones por la larga espera, pues me tardé haciendo este capítulo porque andaba con poca inspiración y muchos exámenes, pero felizmente lo pude terminar hoy (lo comencé en realidad cuando terminé el anterior X.x) y repito, sry sry .!

Salu2 and be happy


End file.
